Aishiteru
by Neliia
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour, de jalousie, mais surtout, une histoire de démon. Recueil d'OS et d'histoires courtes.
1. Katell

_Et oui, me revoilà sur ce fandom, laissant -honteusement- mes hiatus... bah en hiatus. Le rythme de publications sera très long, étant en plein mémoire de recherche en psychologie. Toutefois, j'ai énormément d'idées, alors dès que j'ai cinq minutes, j'écrirais promis !_

_Je dédicace ce recueil, dans son ensemble (pas très rempli pour le moment mais ça viendra, faut y croire) à ma bêta, Clemantine._

_Cependant, cet OS en particulier est dédié à Nermi Tecil, Marie, Rose P. Katell ;)_

_Je vous invite fortement à aller voir la page facebook de son livre (publié et tout la classe !). Elle écrit vraiment de superbes histoires et on passe vraiment un bon moment en lisant ses créations : www . facebook pages / La-Pierre-dAzur / 551525368299617?fref=ts (enlever les espaces)._

_Mon OS parle donc de Katell, groooos clin d'œil au nom d'auteur de Marie au cas où vous l'auriez pas deviné ^^ ! A moi de te faire lire mes créations ! Tu peux "Compter sur Moi" !_

_J'ai voulu axer, pour cet OS sur le côté fort de Yuya, après tout c'est une chasseuse de primes et je trouve qu'on néglige trop souvent son côté de combattante. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même._

_Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_~Bonne lecture~_

_**Katell.**_

* * *

Yuya courut plus vite encore, avant de tourner brusquement à gauche. Elle continua à cette cadence encore quelques minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter, haletante. Elle regarda derrière elle pour savoir si elle avait réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants. Yuya se reprit, elle devait dire « protecteurs ». Quelle idée de la faire suivre à chacune de ses sorties aussi... La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle : le quartier Genbu. Bien, personne ne la connaissait dans ce quartier. Il suffisait juste qu'elle cache son tatouage.

Réajustant sa cape pour dissimuler un peu plus son visage au cas où, elle entra dans un bar joyeusement animé bien qu'on était seulement en début d'après-midi. Elle s'installa au comptoir, légèrement en retrait pour pouvoir surveiller la porte et commanda un Mibu, cocktail qu'elle appréciait particulièrement pour son goût complexe et raffiné et surtout sans alcool. Dans un monde comme le sien, garder la tête froide était indispensable. Surtout lorsque l'on était une femme. Heureusement, Genbu était un quartier plutôt paisible.

Une jeune femme brune s'installa pesamment à côté d'elle. Elle semblait désespérée ou dépitée. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Yuya, elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de dégager sa ceinture de Katell :

_« - Pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ? »_

La blonde baissa les yeux pour regarder le nombre de Katell pendant à sa ceinture, à moitié remplie. C'était très honorable, encore plus au vu de la modestie de la propriétaire. Toutefois, peut-être avait-elle gagné des combats peu respectables en défiant des personnes plus faibles qu'elle pour être sûre de gagner... Cependant, Yuya la trouvait étrangement sympathique et il se dégageait d'elle une certaine douceur. Elle était sûrement plus forte que son image de femme sulfureuse ne le laissait présager. En effet, elle portait une courte jupe noire surmontée d'un débardeur de la même couleur avec un décolleté avantageux. La blonde répondit :

_« - Ça reste toujours mieux que moi ! »_

Elle poussa légèrement sa cape pour montrer sa ceinture où il n'y avait qu'un seul Katell. A cette vue, Mahiro rit aux éclats. Elle voyait rarement des personnes avec une ceinture aussi peu remplie. Tendant la main, elle dit :

_« - Moi c'est Mahiro, enchantée. »_

Yuya répondit chaleureusement à son salut, heureuse de se faire sinon une amie, une connaissance. D'habitude, personne ne venait la voir, on la défiait ou on baissait la tête à son approche, par peur de représailles. Si seulement, ils avaient pris le temps de mieux la connaître, ils auraient vu en elle la femme chaleureuse et douce qu'elle était réellement.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien avec enthousiasme. Elles se sentaient vraiment bien l'une avec l'autre, rendant agréable leur discussion alors même qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas. Toutefois, Yuya restait un peu tendue : elle savait que la brune allait lui poser **la** question fatidique et n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse qu'elle pourrait bien inventer lorsque Mahiro demanda :

_« - Au fait, moi j'appartiens au clan Iga mais je cherche à changer. Et toi ? »_

Comment lui dire qu'elle appartenait au plus grand gang ? Et en plus qu'elle était le bras droit du démon aux milles Suzaku ? Si seulement elle lui avouait, aurait-elle la même réaction que les autres ? Ces petits gestes affolés, ce regard fuyant, la tête baissée montrant clairement qu'ils ne voulaient avoir aucun lien avec une personne aussi influente ?

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, un Suzaku débuta. Les chaises et les tables avaient été écartées le long des murs pour laisser de la place aux deux combattants. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et tout le monde regardait les deux belligérants. Le plus grand des deux s'avança et cracha plus qu'il ne dit les mots rituels engageant le Suzaku, la cérémonie précédant tout combat :

_« - Je te défie. »_

Personne ou presque ne refusait un Suzaku, pour ne pas déshonorer son clan. Dans Akimine, les combats étaient réglementés et on ne pouvait faire un duel sans passer par un rituel. Cela évitait les pugilats. Si néanmoins, le rituel n'était pas fait et qu'une rixe avait lieu, une sanction sévère pour le belligérant était appliquée, ainsi qu'un dédommagement pour la victime. Toutefois, Yuya n'en savait pas plus, n'ayant jamais assisté à autre chose qu'à des Suzaku en bonne et due forme. Brandissant son Katell, le défié accepta et prononça les mots, somme toute assez simples, complétant le rituel :

_« - J'accepte le défi et combat au nom du clan Heisuke. »_

Les deux combattants sortirent leur Katell. C'était un petit objet personnel, lié à son ADN, que tout habitant recevait à sa majorité, à quinze ans. Il était formé de trois parties : la première était composée d'une aiguille rétractable et auto-nettoyante permettant de recueillir le sang des duellistes, récolté dans la partie la plus longue du Katell. Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes dans le réservoir mais c'était suffisant pour activer la troisième partie : une lumière dont les couleurs différaient selon que la personne était en combat ou non, enceinte, malade ou vaincue... Beaucoup de femmes les utilisaient comme test de grossesse gratuits. La couleur habituelle était le rouge, signe que l'on était apte de pouvoir combattre. Les deux belligérants se piquèrent le doigt, et leur Katell s'allumèrent en bleu, signe d'engagement au duel. Plus personne ne pouvait les défier tant qu'ils seraient tous les deux en défi.

Le plus imposant asséna un magnifique coup de poing à son adversaire, qui le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant au tapis. Aussitôt, des cris de déception fusèrent : le combat n'allait pas durer longtemps. Yuya avait détourné les yeux de ce spectacle trop brusque à son goût. Elle n'appréciait pas cette coutume sociétale, au contraire de la majeure partie de la population. Elle préféra rester dans son coin, tandis que les coups pleuvaient ainsi que les cris de douleur et/ou de plaisir. Quand un cri victorieux se fit entendre, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce fut le plus mince des deux qui restait debout. Bien que fort amoché, il tenait toujours sur ses deux pieds. Se penchant pour ramasser le Katell de son adversaire, il cria de plaisir.

Lorsqu'un combattant remportait cet objet, il détenait en quelque sorte la volonté de son adversaire. Il suffisait d'ordonner au vaincu ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse et la quantité de sang correspondante s'échappait du réservoir. Ainsi, le vaincu n'était sous domination qu'une certaine durée seulement et lorsque les demandes dépassaient ses capacités ou que ce n'était pas humain, comme une agression par exemple, le Katell se vidait entièrement et était rendu à son propriétaire sans qu'il n'ait eu un seul geste à faire. C'était la punition pour les possesseurs de Katell ayant de trop grandes ambitions. De plus, un Katell ne pouvait rester plus de six mois non utilisé, sinon il était obligatoirement rendu à son propriétaire initial. Heureusement que la défaite était elle aussi encadrée, sinon Yuya n'osait imaginer le nombre exponentiel de viols ou de meurtres qu'il y aurait...

Mahiro, guillerette d'avoir assistée à un si beau Suzaku, se rassit à côté de sa nouvelle amie, et se mit à parler du combat. La jeune femme blonde répondit avec un enthousiasme assez peu prononcé à la conversation, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas regardé et d'autre part car elle n'aimait pas cela. Toutefois, elles enchaînèrent bien vite sur un sujet plus plaisant et le dialogue repartit de plus belle, tout comme leurs consommations.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bar mit une musique plus entraînante et que les lumières furent baissées, rendant l'ambiance plus tamisée que Yuya se rendit compte de l'heure. Aussitôt, elle sauta au bas de son tabouret avant de dire à toute vitesse :

_« - Désolée, je dois filer. On continuera... disons demain même heure même endroit okay ? Salut ! »_

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Mahiro de répondre tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Déjà qu'elle s'était éclipsée de son clan, il fallait au moins qu'elle revienne à une heure décente sinon elle aurait deux fois plus de gardes du corps. Elle ralentit le rythme lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orée du quartier Mizuchi. Elle savait qu'ici, aucune entrée ni aucune sortie ne pouvait se faire discrètement. Déjà, des riverains se baissaient respectueusement à son approche, s'écartant pour la laisser passer. _Comme si j'avais la peste ! _Soupira la jeune femme. Les murmures diminuèrent rapidement, signe que la Garde arrivait. Elle essaya aussitôt de paraître contrite, bien qu'elle était quasi sûre que cela ne marcherait pas. En effet, lorsque Shinrei, le capitaine, s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il avait le visage sévère. Yuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réprimander avant de dire :

_« - Salut Shinrei ! Contente de te revoir. Comment va ta femme ? Pas trop dur la grossesse ? »_

Aussitôt, le visage du capitaine de la garde s'adoucit, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sa femme, Saisei. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner des nouvelles avant de comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Reprenant son air sévère, il dit, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre :

_« - Vous êtes **encore** partie. »_

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit, haussant les épaules :

_« - Effectivement. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait me tutoyer. Depuis le temps qu'on joue au chat et à la souris toi et moi... »_

Shinrei poussa un soupir désapprobateur : il n'aimait pas devoir assurer la protection de cette jeune femme impétueuse. Toutefois, les ordres étant les ordres, il n'avait pas le choix, bien qu'elle lui échappe à chaque fois.

_« - Bon allez, on rentre. Je peux monter ? »_

S'avançant plus avant sur son Byakko, Shinrei acquiesça à sa demande. La jeune femme monta souplement à l'arrière avant de s'accrocher à la taille du conducteur. Elle adorait la sensation de vitesse que procurait ce moyen de transport fluide et très maniable. Pourtant, elle n'utilisait jamais le sien car il avait été bridé pour qu'on puisse la rattraper si elle voulait s'échapper avec.

La jeune femme fut escortée jusqu'à la salle principale où se trouvait son chef et amant : Kyo. Vu le regard qu'il lui lança, il devait être en colère. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle s'enfuyait. Shinrei et ses hommes partirent avant que la dispute n'éclate, peu désireux de se faire taper sur les doigts. Yuya s'avança en soupirant vers la table et posa son large manteau. Elle choisit délibérément de ne pas croiser son regard, repoussant le plus possible le moment de la confrontation. Après plusieurs minutes, voyant qu'il n'allait pas faire le premier pas, elle lui dit :

_« - Arrête de faire la tête, Kyo. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sorte mais tu dois prendre mes choix en considération. Je refuse de rester enfermée ici sous prétexte que tu as peur pour moi. Et puis c'est débile après tout ! »_

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas plus, elle continua, essayant de lui prouver sa valeur et son importance :

_« - Je te signale qu'on dit de moi que je suis celle qui est partout sur la route de Tokaï et que tu m'es redevable d'une partie de ta puissance. »_

Pourtant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car au lieu d'être fière de sa compagne, Kyo se mit à rire, la vexant profondément. N'avait-il donc aucune foi en sa force ? Avait-il oublié que c'était en partie grâce à elle, qu'il avait réussi à créer des alliances et être à la tête du Tenrô, clan le plus puissant d'Akimine ? Furieuse, elle sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Elle entra dans leur suite d'un pas plus qu'énergique. Elle avait horreur quand il se comportait comme ça et la prenait de haut. Elle n'était plus la gamine de leur rencontre ! Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle avait mûri ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il refusait qu'elle sorte ? Oh et puis merde ! Elle fonça sous la douche pour se calmer et grimpa sur l'immense lit, seule, comme presque tous les soirs. Elle prit le livre déjà bien entamé sur la table de chevet en espérant attendre la venue de Kyo. Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à quel point elle se sentait seule tous les soirs à lire des livres gros comme le monde en attendant son amant qui ne venait jamais ou bien trop tard.

Effectivement, lorsque le démon aux yeux rouges arriva lui aussi dans la chambre, il trouva Yuya allongée sur les couettes, son livre à côté d'elle. Aussi doucement que possible, il la souleva pour la placer en-dessous des couvertures. Elle ne devait pas s'être endormie depuis très longtemps car elle marmonna une suite de mots dont Kyo n'arriva à comprendre que « seule » et « démon ». Il rigola doucement de l'attitude de sa compagne avant de lui souffler le petit surnom qu'il adorait lui donner « planche à pain ». A ces mots, la belle endormie se crispa légèrement dans son sommeil avant de dire d'un ton qui paraissait triste : « t'm'aimes pas ». Le démon tiqua, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué son amour, ou tout du moins pas avec des mots...

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla seule. Elle s'y attendait bien sûr mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se sentir esseulée. Elle aurait vraiment aimé... quoi ? Une excuse ? Kyo n'en faisait jamais. Un mot d'amour ? Plutôt rêvé. Elle n'avait décidément pas le moral aujourd'hui. Et dire qu'il fallait encore supporter tous ces membres du clan qui allaient la traiter comme une reine. C'était plus fatiguant qu'autre chose. Elle regarda le radio réveil et s'étonna de l'heure si précoce. Elle eut alors une idée et se précipita au garage avant que quelqu'un ne la voie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, son humeur s'étant déjà légèrement améliorée. Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines et chaparda quelques petites choses à manger. Elle détestait se faire servir. Ayant encore quelques heures à tuer avant de pouvoir mettre son plan en marche, Yuya alla à la bibliothèque pour lire un livre de son auteur préféré, Clemantine : « Et la jalousie te rendra fou ».

Elle ne vit pas le temps passé jusqu'à ce que Shinrei vint la saluer. Aussitôt, elle rangea son roman, qu'elle connaissait par cœur et le salua avant de demander :

_« - On peut sortir ? »_

Le capitaine de la garde haussa les sourcils, surpris. D'habitude, elle s'enfuyait au lieu de demander la permission. Plutôt méfiant, le jeune homme accepta avec réserve. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée mais Yuya alla directement au garage. Devant la moue interrogatrice de Shinrei, elle haussa les épaules :

_« - J'ai envie de prendre mon Byakko. »_

N'ayant d'autre choix que de la suivre, il monta lui-même sur son Byakko, donnant quelques ordres pour que certains de ses gardes les suivent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se lançaient tous sur la route, partant d'abord doucement avant de prendre de la vitesse. Ils ne purent bien sûr pas dépasser la limite autorisée par le bridage du véhicule de Yuya. Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à douter de son plan. Heureusement, après quelques kilomètres, le Byakko se mit à faire d'étranges bruits et à ralentir de lui-même tandis que de la fumée s'échappait en masse du pot d'échappement.

La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le bas côté et tout le monde descendit prestement voir de quoi il retournait, terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la femme du chef. Cette dernière, qui s'était éloignée de son véhicule, en profita pour sauter sur le Byakko de Shinrei avant de s'éloigner à pleine puissance. Quelques personnes montèrent à leur tour sur leur véhicule dans le fol espoir de la poursuivre. Toutefois, celui de Shinrei était bien plus puissant pour justement retrouver la fuyarde. Autant dire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à la rattraper.

Yuya se gara juste en face du bar de la veille et entra. Elle découvrit Mahiro qui draguait allègrement Tigre Rouge, le barman. Elle attendit quelques instants en retrait, secrètement amusée par la situation avant de montrer sa présence. Comme la veille, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un agréable moment, discutant de tout et de rien. La blonde était ravie d'avoir enfin une amie. Pour la plupart des personnes normales, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pour elle, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mahiro se confia quant à sa grande attirance pour Tigre Rouge. La jeune femme était une personne très ouverte d'esprit, qui ne posait pas trop de questions embarrassantes et comprenait facilement le malaise des autres. Une aubaine pour Yuya qui ne voulait pas révéler son appartenance au clan Tenrô. Elle était ravie de pouvoir partager de tels moments.

Comme une excuse à sa petite escapade, la jeune femme rentra plus tôt. Elle préféra éviter le quartier des gardes, se sentant tout de même coupable pour avoir volé le Byakko de Shinrei. Bien sûr, il était déjà au courant qu'elle était là, mais s'il n'était pas venu la chercher à l'orée du quartier, c'est qu'il devait être furieux. Autant se tenir à l'écart par mesure de précaution. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle aperçut l'assistant du tatoueur personnel du clan. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Étonnée, elle demanda :

_« - Qu'y a-t'il ? Besoin de retouches ? »_

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle obtempéra silencieusement. Il n'était pas connu pour sa franche communication. Arrivée dans la pièce réservée exclusivement aux tatouages, par soucis d'hygiène, la jeune femme salua, Asaki, le tatoueur. Même si elle ne le voyait pas souvent, Yuya appréciait ce jeune homme plein de vigueur et, surtout, ses tatouages étaient d'une incroyable beauté. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir s'installer. Enlevant son haut pour laisser apparaître entièrement son tatouage, symbole du clan, la jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise, à l'envers, pour être plus confortablement installée et ne pas bouger.

Quelques minutes et tiraillements plus tard, le tatoueur lui fit signe de se lever. Il en avait terminé avec elle. Se plaçant de dos au miroir, la jeune femme regarda son Seiryu, nom que l'on donnait aux tatouages représentatifs des clans. Au-dessus de ce dernier, se trouvait désormais une couronne rouge, seule touche de couleur. Yuya amena fébrilement une main vers son épaule, n'osant toucher ce symbole de Kyo. Elle n'osait y croire. Cette marque était la preuve de l'amour du démon pour elle. Il disait à tout le monde qu'elle lui appartenait. Ils étaient dorénavant les deux seuls à arborer cet emblème.

Les larmes aux yeux, Yuya se précipita hors de la salle, sans penser à remercier Asaki pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers la salle principale où Kyo était le plus susceptible de se trouver à cette heure de la journée. Sans penser à s'excuser ou à faire preuve d'un peu de pudeur en présence des autres membres éminents du clan, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser fougueusement. S'écartant légèrement, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux légèrement amusés du démon. Tous les collègues étaient partis, bien conscients d'être de trop. Kyo affichait ce sourire un peu moqueur dont seule Yuya pouvait remarquer la tendresse. Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, il l'embrassa à son tour, trop fier pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux que la jeune femme soit aussi ravie de sa preuve d'amour. La prenant amoureusement dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans leur chambre pour lui montrer de la plus charnelle des façons à quel point il l'aimait.

Trois jours plus tard, la jeune femme tournait en rond. Mahiro était parti avec Tigre Rouge pour, selon elle, approfondir leur relation. Autant dire qu'ils avaient loué une chambre d'hôtel... Seulement voilà, sans amis, et avec un amant à la tête d'un clan, elle n'allait pas faire grand chose. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'aller voir Shinrei soit une bonne idée car il était encore en colère de s'être fait ainsi piéger. Si elle voulait sortir, même accompagnée de Kyo, ils allaient devoir s'arrêter tous les dix pas pour répondre à tous les cinglés voulant le détrôner de son titre du plus fort.

Marchant un peu au hasard, quand elle releva la tête, elle se trouvait en face de la porte de réunion. Elle s'adossa à cette dernière, rageant contre le système machiste. Une fois, une femme s'était travestie pour participer. Et Yuya n'avait aucune envie de contribuer à cette idée stupide en devant cacher sa féminité pour participer à des réunions longues et bruyantes. Elle avait autant voire plus de mérite qu'eux tous réunis mais aucun siège ne lui était réservé. Elle n'oserait pas l'avouer mais il lui manquait. Toutes ces journées à chercher une occupation, à voir Mahiro, à s'enfuir, était sa manière à elle de ne plus penser à cette souffrance quotidienne de voir Kyo moins souvent que les membres du clan. Elle était sa femme merde, oui ou non ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas profiter de la reconnaissance de ses qualités uniquement parce qu'elle était née avec un organe qui était socialement réprimé ? Pourquoi devrait-elle n'être que la «femme du chef » plutôt que Yuya ?

Prise d'un élan de colère pure, la jeune femme ouvrit violemment la porte, surprenant tout le monde et arrêtant instantanément toutes les conversations. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur son amant avant de hurler :

_« - Écoutes moi bien espèce de machiste. Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de ne jamais te voir et qu'en plus tu oses m'interdire de sortir. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi ! Alors je te préviens tout de suite, je sors ! Et si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser l'éventualité de me l'interdire, je t'émascule. On verra bien qui pourra s'arroger le titre du plus fort. Égoïste ! »_

Au vu des traits crispés de Kyo, il était furieux. Et au vu du regard que lui lançait Yuya, elle l'était dix fois plus. Déchaînée, celle-ci quitta la pièce, tandis que Kyo bondissait de sa chaise, se lançant à sa poursuite. Il ne tolérerait pas qu'on lui parle de cette façon. Yuya était sa femme mais tout de même ! Il y avait des limites. Bouillant de rage, il rattrapa sa jeune femme et lui attrapa le bras, la plaquant au mur. Ses yeux vermeilles s'étaient assombris, le rendant plus séduisant encore. Il ouvrit la bouche avant que Yuya ne pose un doigt dessus, l'incitant au silence. Elle siffla :

_« - Ose nier et dire le contraire. »_

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Effectivement, il n'était pas très présent pour elle. Il l'aimait, bien sûr, et l'honorait souvent. Mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant. Bien qu'il lui avait, en quelque sorte, apposé sa marque, cela n'effaçait pas les longues heures d'attente de Yuya, seule, sans amie, trop bien en vue dans le clan pour que quiconque lui adresse la parole. Se calmant, il lui caressa les cheveux, aussi tendrement que possible et lui fit le plus doux des baisers. Toutefois, la jeune femme détourna la tête :

_« - Le sexe ne fait pas tout. »_

Souriant doucement face à la remarque de sa femme, il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur avant de s'approcher de son oreille. Il la sentit se débattre légèrement avant de se tétaniser lorsqu'elle entendit les trois petits mots que le démon ne lui avait jamais dit :

_« - Je t'aime. »_

Enlaçant férocement son conjoint, Yuya ne put empêcher quelques larmes de bonheur venir lui piquer les yeux. Toutefois, en sentant les mains de Kyo sur son corps, elle sourit avant de dire :

_« - Je te préviens tout de suite, tu as intérêt à me combler. Et pas seulement aujourd'hui. »_

Par ces quelques mots, elle essayait de lui exprimer toute sa frustration, toute sa colère de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Son ressentiment de n'être que dans son ombre et qu'il ne s'occupe d'elle que lorsque ses obligations le lui permettaient. A quoi bon être le plus fort si cela signifiait être malheureux ? Kyo s'employa alors à éloigner les tourments de sa femme qu'il délaissait si souvent.

Le lendemain, ce fut donc d'une humeur particulièrement guillerette que Yuya rejoignit son amie brune. Pourtant, cette dernière était loin d'avoir le même enthousiasme que son amie. S'installant au comptoir, elle lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Visiblement, cet imbécile de Tigre Rouge avait, selon elle, draguer une fille toute la dernière journée de leur séjour. Le barman secouait la tête d'un air désespéré, selon lui, c'était cette fille qui l'avait suivi tous les jours. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Secouant un peu son amie pour la sortir de son apathie, Yuya déclara :

_« - Allez, ça va aller ! Vous allez parler et tu vas voir que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme malentendu. Maintenant, buvons ! Ça t'aidera à oublier. »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle poussa un verre rempli d'un liquide vert fluo vers son amie tandis qu'elle trinquait avec son Mibu. Décidément, elle affectionnait particulièrement cette boisson... Le moral de Mahiro commença doucement à regrimper sans qu'elle n'arrive toutefois à sortir ce ressentiment de son cœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se défoule ou qu'elle hurle sa rage ! Plongées dans leur discussion, les deux jeunes femmes n'entendirent pas les murmures désapprobateurs qui se répandaient dans tout le bar. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elles se turent, se rendant compte qu'elles étaient les seules à encore parler. Se tournant vers la porte, elles se crispèrent légèrement. Plusieurs éminents membres du clan Takiyama étaient sur le seuil de la porte du bar. Ils étaient connus pour défier plus faible qu'eux et se servir des Katell pour humilier leur propriétaire. Rien de bien méchant comme ils respectaient la loi, mais toutefois suffisamment humiliant pour que plusieurs personnes sortent discrètement, peu désireux de se faire défier. Ils pouvaient enchaîner leurs victimes pour les faire boire à des gamelles, ou les forcer à se tourner en ridicule devant leurs conjoint(e)s en prenant des poses loufoques.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, évitant de croiser le regard de ces brutes épaisses. Mieux valait ne pas les provoquer et ne pas les tenter. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise humeur de Mahiro. Un abruti tout en muscles, les ayant repérées seules au bar, leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait ravageur. Cependant, cela dégoûta plus les jeunes femmes que cela les ravirent. A son approche, Yuya tira plus sur sa cape, espérant se cacher au mieux. D'un ton, disons, séducteur, il les aborda :

_« - Alors les minettes, on est toute seule ? »_

Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, la blonde plongea dans son verre tandis que le son hargneux de la voix de Mahiro s'élevait, faisant s'étouffer Yuya avec sa boisson :

_« - Oui, et on aimerait le rester ! »_

Toutefois, cela ne découragea pas le dragueur :

_« - Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas encore ma jolie. »_

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase tout en se léchant explicitement les lèvres. Mahiro ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il était vraiment répugnant avec son rictus, ses cheveux filasses et gras, son parfum bon marché qui empestait à des kilomètres à la ronde... Yuya vit tous les muscles de son amie se contracter, signe de sa grande colère mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la contenir avant que Mahiro ne dise :

_« - Non mais t'as pas compris que tu nous faisais chier là ? Barre toi ! »_

Le sourire de l'abruti se figea. Un rictus méchant prit sa place. Fourrageant dans son manteau, il sortit son Katell. Visiblement, il ne faisait pas peur à Mahiro qui eut un sourire joyeux, presque contente de pouvoir se défouler sur un abruti pareil. Elle attendit qu'il la défie dans les règles :

_« - Je te défie. »_

La jeune femme commença à compléter la phrase rituelle lorsqu'une main énorme se fracassa contre l'épaule de son adversaire. Yuya blémit en le reconnaissant. C'était le chef du clan, Yasumoto, une brute épaisse qui ne faisait pas dans la subtilité, mais plutôt dans la force et la puissance. La jeune blonde espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il n'allait pas intervenir avant qu'il ne prononce les phrases de remplacement :

_« - Je me substitues à toi, moi Yasumoto et combat en l'honneur du clan Takiyama. »_

Désormais, le combat était engagé entre Mahiro et Yasumoto. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Aussi forte soit-elle, il était bien trop puissant. D'ailleurs, elle avait pâli, consciente de tout ce que ce changement de situation impliquait. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, pour l'honneur du clan. Les chaises et les tables étaient déjà poussées contre les murs, signe que tout le monde voulait voir ce combat qui se profilait comme très court. C'est alors que Yuya se releva, droite et menaçante comme jamais. Elle fit tomber sa cape, révélant alors son Seryu. Celui du clan Tenrô. Son clan. Il représentait un sabre ensanglanté tenu entre les crocs d'un loup menaçant. Celui de Yuya était surmonté d'une couronne rouge. Dès que tout le monde le vit, des murmures se firent entendre. Même Yasumoto fit un pas en arrière. Posant la main sur le bras de son amie, elle lui sourit avant de retourner son regard glacial et déterminé sur son futur adversaire.

_« - Je me substitues à toi, Mahiro, et combats à ta place, moi, Yuya Shiina, membre et bras droit du clan Tenrô. »_

Le silence s'abattit instantanément dans la salle. Quiconque osait s'en prendre à la femme de Kyo signait sa mort prochaine. Toutefois, il fallait bien que Yasumoto prouve sa grande intelligence... Il était presque heureux de la combattre, quand bien même il savait n'avoir aucune chance. Si, par hasard, il réussissait à gagner, Kyo lui ferait payer très cher. Toutefois, Yuya n'était pas membre du clan pour rien. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur plutôt deux fois qu'une. Aussitôt après qu'ils se furent piqués le doigt, la jeune femme attaqua. Elle savait que sa vitesse serait un atout, mais surtout, elle n'avait que quelques minutes devant elle...

Le combat était impressionnant. La jeune femme évitait les plus gros coups, peu désireuse d'avoir des marques et des douleurs pour le restant de la semaine, mais n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre quelques uns pour exploiter les faiblesses de son adversaire. Elle se laissa même renverser sur une table pour lui faire croire qu'il avait l'avantage avant de lui mettre un coup de genou à s'en déboîter la rotule. Ivre de douleur, il attrapa la jeune femme par ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait oublié d'attacher, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle n'était pas chochotte mais était toutefois très sensible à cette partie de son anatomie. Au lieu de réagir comme la plupart des personnes, c'est-à-dire en agrippant la main de l'adversaire, elle chercha son visage, et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'œil du combattant avec son ongle. Il la lâcha aussitôt et elle en profita pour nouer sa chevelure à la va vite. Esquivant un coup, elle regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle s'active. Redoublant de vitesse et de puissance, elle atteignit les points stratégiques, d'abord le foie, l'estomac, les articulations puis le cœur avant d'abattre sa main sur sa tempe. Il s'écroula au sol tandis qu'un grand sourire ornait son visage un peu abîmé. Elle ramassa le Katell de son adversaire avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil anxieux à la porte. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle commanda directement à son adversaire :

_« - Tout d'abord, refuse le prochain combat. »_

Elle appuya sur le Katell, et environ un tiers du sang s'évapora, signe qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de belliqueux pour utiliser autant de sang pour cette simple consigne. Elle enchaîna :

_« - N'humilies plus personne. »_

Toute la quantité de sang restante s'enleva, montrant soit que la demande était trop lourde pour le propriétaire ou bien que c'était pile ce qu'il fallait. Elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle utilisait toujours le Katell juste après ses victoires et exiger toujours que la personne refuse son prochain combat. C'était obligatoire pour elle, elle ne pouvait faire aucune concession. Si, par malheur, elle oubliait ou n'avait pas le temps de lui donner ce premier ordre, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son adversaire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut la deuxième entrée fracassante de la journée. Kyo apparut, le visage furieux et légèrement inquiet. Aussitôt, son regard se porta sur sa compagne qui essayait de l'éviter soigneusement et l'espace d'une seconde, une détresse immense passa comme une ombre furtive sur son visage. Toutefois, étant en bonne santé et sans grosses blessures apparentes, il se détendit. Marchant vers elle d'un pas rapide, il l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. C'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il était informé par le clan que le Katell de sa compagne passait en mode combat. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était géolocalisable uniquement quand elle combattait... Elle murmura alors :

_« - Je vais bien. »_

Rassuré, il se tourna, chacun de ses mouvements trahissant sa rage envers celui qui avait osé blesser Yuya. Il le défia aussitôt, sachant tout de même très bien qu'il refuserait. A chaque fois c'était comme cela, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Un feu intérieur le consumait littéralement et sans la présence de Yuya, il aurait brisé toutes les règles pour pouvoir tuer cette ignoble personne. Si une guerre inter-clans ne s'était pas encore déclarée, c'était uniquement grâce à elle. Toutefois, si un jour elle venait à être gravement blessée, il ne répondrait plus de rien... Ils en étaient tout deux conscients.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme put enfin sortir, ou plutôt s'échapper, de l'enceinte étouffante qu'était devenue le Tenrô. C'était toujours comme ça, Yuya ne pouvait pas sortir du tout même si elle n'avait été que très peu blessée. Elle espérait que Mahiro serait au bar, pour qu'elle lui explique un peu la situation. Heureusement, elle était là et se leva même pour aller à son encontre.

_« - Yuya ça va ? Je n'ai même pas pu te remercier pour avoir battu ce monstre à ma place. Tu es vraiment super forte ! Je comprends pourquoi tu appartiens au Tenrô. D'ailleurs ton Seryu est vraiment magnifique. Allez installes toi qu'on parle un peu. Tigre Rouge, un Mibu ! »_

La jeune femme ne put que rire face à tant d'énergie. Elle qui craignait que Mahiro ne la boude, elle était totalement à côté de la plaque. Autour de son cocktail favori, Yuya lui relata la fin des événements, mais avant, elle s'excusa de ne lui avoir rien dit. Kyo l'avait littéralement disputé et enfermé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elle avait peur que la jeune femme croit qu'elle ne désirait plus la voir. Mahiro ne put que rire face à la démonstration par trop possessive de Kyo. Ce à quoi Yuya lui répondit, sirotant la fin de son cocktail :

_« - Il est brutal, alcoolique et pervers oui... Mais c'est mon démon ! »_

* * *

_Une petite review ?_

_Yuya est-elle trop OOC pour vous ? Un spin-off vous intéresserait ?_

_Ps : si vous avez des idées d'OS, des demandes particulières, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir, par review ou par MP, je promets de les prendre compte._


	2. Prêtresse - Quand la cendre s'embrase

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, un Two-Shot cette fois-ci ! Les deux parties étant déjà écrites et corrigées, vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'avoir la suite et fin.  
Je vous invite, si vous avez des envies particulières à me les transmettre par MP ou review (Tsume, j'ai quelques ébauches quant à ta dernière demande rassure toi ! Je ferais en sorte que ça soit le prochain OS !)

Merci encore et toujours à ma Bêta Clemantine pour ses corrections, son investissement et surtout ses titres !

**Prêtresse**

_-Ou comment l'amour peut tout consumer.-_

* * *

Kyo grogna plus qu'il ne soupira quand il put enfin voir la personne qu'il cherchait depuis un bout de temps. Combien exactement ? Sûrement plusieurs années. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il cherchait cette prêtresse du feu. Toutefois, quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas possible. Cette jeune femme ne pouvait pas être celle qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps. Elle était bien trop jeune, bien trop... faible. Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas son aura ? A chaque fois qu'il avait découvert les autres détenteurs des techniques du vent divin obscur, ils avaient tous une aura qui présageait un combat sans pitié. Malheureusement pour les gardiens, le démon aux milles victimes était plus fort, et il avait gagné trois des quatre techniques existantes. Une fois réunies, elles promettaient pouvoir et puissance à leur unique propriétaire. C'était des techniques mêlant le maniement du sabre et la magie de quatre attributs : la vitesse, la puissance, la protection, l'intensité.

Elles étaient convoitées depuis la nuit des temps, transmises seulement aux plus forts et aux plus valeureux. Leurs gardiens faisaient le serment de les défendre corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'une personne plus forte et digne s'en empare. De nombreux combattants avaient cherché à les acquérir. Cependant beaucoup échouait, souvent misérablement. Bien sûr, Kyo n'avait que faire de la puissance de ses adversaires. Il était le plus fort. Mais alors pourquoi, après tant de difficultés à trouver la porteuse de la dernière technique, la plus puissante de toute : le Suzaku, doutait-il autant ? Elle n'était même pas sur ses gardes alors que Kyo avait déployé toute son aura. Elle n'avait pas frémi. Était-elle inconsciente ou simplement stupide ?

Plus il la regardait, plus Kyo avait l'impression de s'être trompée de personne... Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé. Bien décidé à récupérer la dernière des techniques, il se planta devant la jeune femme qui marchait dans la rue. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard avant de le contourner. Mais le démon n'en avait pas fini avec elle. La rattrapant par le poignet, il tira dessus pour qu'elle se retourne, lui valant une flopée d'injures. Il ne l'écouta même pas avant de dégainer son immense sabre et de se mettre en garde. Aussitôt, il lut de la peur dans ses yeux mais il insista :

_« - Bats toi ! »_

Elle recula avant de s'énerver. Elle était encore tombée sur un guignol !

_« - Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne pour pointer ton arme sur moi ? T'es complètement allumé par parole. Laisses moi tranquille ! »_

Kyo ne savait pas comment réagir. S'était-il trompé ? Désorienté, il attaqua lentement pour essayer de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Toutefois, elle se contenta de crier avant de mettre ses bras devant elle et de fermer les yeux. Elle eut également la présence d'esprit de faire un pas de côté mais aucune agressivité autre que verbale ne transparaissait dans son attitude. Baissant son sabre, il demanda :

_« - Mais qui es-tu ? »_

Cette question eut le mérite de faire hoqueter la jeune femme.

_« - Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'agresses sans savoir qui je suis ? T'es vraiment un pauvre type mon gars ! »_

Kyo baissa son arme et ne remarqua même pas que Yuya partit rapidement, non sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il était absorbé dans ses réflexions. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi son instinct lui hurlait que c'était celle qu'il cherchait depuis des années alors qu'elle n'avait aucune des qualités requises pour être la prêtresse du Suzaku ?

Le démon décida de suivre la jeune femme. Elle était la seule piste qu'il lui restait. S'il devait refaire des recherches, il ne saurait par où commencer et devrait sûrement vagabonder à travers le monde en espérant lui tomber dessus par hasard... Au fil de la journée, il suivit donc une femme on ne peut plus banale. Elle faisait ses courses, vagabondait, lisait dans un parc... Rien ne pourrait soupçonner que son instinct soit autant remué face à elle. Dans la soirée, elle rentra chez elle, dans un petit appartement qui, depuis la fenêtre, paraissait confortable. Kyo n'avait nulle part où dormir mais, conscient de son charme, il se doutait qu'il trouverait facilement un toit contre ses faveurs. Il comptait partir quand la jeune femme sortit, habillée visiblement pour sortir. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire au vu du visage renfrogné qu'elle affichait.

Quelques rues plus loin, elle se dérida en voyant une amie, brune. C'était visiblement elle qui l'avait forcé à sortir. S'étreignant, elles discutèrent chaleureusement avant d'entrer dans une boîte de nuit. La jeune femme brune semblait ravie tandis que la prêtresse rentrait d'un pas moins enjoué. Il décida de se joindre également à la soirée, peut-être pourrait-il, au mieux, récupérer des informations et, au pire, il pourrait trouver une femme pour pouvoir dormir chez elle.

Il retrouva la jeune femme blonde au bar, sirotant un verre tandis que son amie s'était déjà faite alpaguée et dansait sur la piste. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui parler, espérant qu'elle lui donne des indices sur sa condition de prêtresse. S'asseyant sur le tabouret de bar à côté du sien, il lui demanda :

_« - Je t'offre un verre ? »_

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avant de se figer. Kyo n'aurait su dire si elle était dépitée ou en colère tant son visage exprimait diverses émotions :

_« - Certainement pas ! »_

Elle se retourna, montrant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Un autre homme s'approcha, voulant visiblement l'inviter également à boire un verre mais l'aura menaçante que Kyo lui envoya le fit aussitôt rebrousser chemin, ce qui énerva aussitôt la belle :

_« - T'as décidé d'être mon chaperon ? Ou simplement de m'emmerder peut-être ? Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis ni faible, ni désespérée au point de me faire régenter par un abruti tel que toi. Alors maintenant, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu me fous la paix ! »_

La jeune femme avait ponctué ses paroles d'un brusque claquement de verre, qu'elle avait reposé sur le comptoir. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partit rejoindre son amie, espérant que danser lui ferait oublier ce crétin. Tout du long de ses danses, elle sentit son regard accroché sur elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sentir des picotements partout là où les yeux du démon se posaient. Elle lui jetait de petits coups d'œil, peut-être pour vérifier qu'il la regardait bien, peut-être pour l'inciter à partir. Personne n'osait l'approcher alors qu'un tel homme la dévorait des yeux. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment attirante dans sa robe bleue, mettant en valeur ses yeux céruléens. Finalement, un peu énervée, elle dit au revoir à Mahiro, décidant de rentrer.

Dehors, l'air frais lui fit du bien et elle sentit l'oppression générée par la trop grande proximité des autres s'envoler. Toutefois, la sensation dans sa nuque n'était pas partie et elle la frotta, voulant enlever ses désagréables picotements. Rien n'y fit. C'est quand elle se retourna qu'elle comprit : il l'avait suivi. Elle attendit qu'il vienne à sa hauteur avant de l'engueuler :

_« - Non mais t'as pas fini ? Tu crois que j'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma soirée que de m'occuper d'un pervers ? »_

Kyo ne put que sourire devant la véhémence de la prêtresse. Elle était tellement drôle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et un étrange sentiment de nostalgie dont il ne comprit pas la provenance lui étreignit le cœur. Ne voulant montrer son trouble, il dit :

_« - Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une meilleure occupation... »_

La voix, chaude et grave, lui fit descendre un frisson connu et agréable le long du dos. Ne voulant pas montrer ce qu'il déclenchait en elle, elle pivota sur ses talons et partit sans lui répondre. Cependant, les picotements dans sa nuque ne la lâchèrent pas, même lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son immeuble. Elle se retourna pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait des pervers qui suivaient les gens jusque devant chez eux quand ses lèvres furent brutalement plaquées contre celles de Kyo.

Elle aurait du le repousser, elle le savait, sa raison lui criait, lui hurlait de lui mettre une droite et de monter en quatrième vitesse. Toutefois, son cœur, lui, tenait un tout autre discours. Il semblait lui dire : « Enfin ! Le revoilà ! » Il semblait à sa place et un vide qu'elle ne savait pas avoir se combla. Était-ce la folie ? L'amour ? Le désir ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle le laissa monter.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Kyo à s'emparer d'elle ainsi ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il brusquement serré quand il l'avait vu se détourner de lui, lui hurlant « Pas encore ! ». Il l'avait suivi, essayant de calmer son inquiétude et son angoisse mais la simple pensée qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle pour le laisser là l'avait clouée sur place de douleur.

Et là, la jeune femme dans ses bras, il se sentait à sa place, comme s'il avait toujours recherché cette chaleur sans jamais la trouver. Il voyait dans son regard un sentiment équivalent. Était-ce cela le coup de foudre ? Un démon comme lui pouvait-il réellement aimer ? En avait-il seulement le droit ?

Le lendemain matin, ni le démon ni la jeune femme ne parlèrent de ce sentiment qui les avait tous deux transpercé. Ils se contentèrent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, n'étant pas sûrs d'être en mesure de comprendre et de faire face à ce qui leur était arrivé la veille. Pourtant, c'est ce sentiment qui fit que la jeune femme se surprit elle-même à lui proposer son toit lorsqu'elle apprit que Kyo était en voyage et qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où dormir. Elle venait à peine de connaître son prénom et elle invitait un presque inconnu dans son lit puis à habiter chez elle... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit devenue folle pour proposer de telles choses...

**Ω**

Pourtant, les semaines passèrent et une routine s'installa. Leur relation n'était pas clairement définie : ils n'étaient pas que de simples colocataires vivant sous le même toit mais l'appellation amant ne semblait tout de fois pas représentative de ce sentiment passionné qui les submergeait à chaque étreinte. Petit à petit, Kyo s'était imposé dans l'esprit de Yuya. Ils mangeaient, sortaient, dormaient ensemble. Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne se définissaient comme un couple. Un petit quelque chose retenait Yuya, une pointe de douleur qui la forçait à ne pas déclarer ce sentiment qu'elle savait pourtant proche de l'amour.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le canapé, Kyo lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse qui ne souffrait aucune plaisanterie :

_« - Est-ce que tu connais les techniques du vent divin obscur ? _»

La jeune femme répondit, après quelques secondes de réflexion, par la négative. Son ton sérieux l'avait vraiment intrigué. Que voulait-il réellement savoir ? Elle sentait que derrière cette question anodine se cachait un secret bien plus grand. Se redressant, elle lui demanda de plus amples explications. Il lui parla alors des techniques, de la façon de les obtenir, et des gardiens. Attentif à chacune de ses réactions, il scrutait son visage en continuant son récit. Il lui parla de la dernière technique qu'il n'avait pas obtenu mais qu'il avait trouvé la prêtresse.

_« - Et tu n'as pas réussi à la battre pour obtenir le Suzaku, c'est ça ? »_

Kyo sentait que c'était le bon moment. Il devait lui avouer ce que son instinct lui criait depuis des semaines :

_« - C'est toi Yuya. »_

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à rire :

_« - Enfin Kyo ! Regarde moi, je ne suis la détentrice de rien du tout et encore moins de la plus puissante des techniques secrètes du vent divin obscur !_

_\- Mon instinct ne se trompe jamais._

_\- Tu ne comprends pas... J'ai peur du feu. Je suis tétanisée à la vue d'une flamme. Je ne peux pas être celle que tu crois. »_

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Une prêtresse du feu effrayée par l'élément qu'elle était sensé incarner et protéger ? Était-ce une forme de défense ? Un moyen de se protéger de toutes les attaques qu'un gardien subissait ? Avait-elle transféré son pouvoir ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Yuya soupira de voir combien le démon semblait se torturer l'esprit :

_« - N'y a-t'il pas une sorte de connaisseur des techniques ? On pourrait peut-être lui demander si tu veux. Tu verras bien que ça ne peut pas être moi. »_

C'est ainsi que Yuya se retrouva en chemin pour trouver un certain Muramasa, semblant être celui qui possédait le plus de connaissances sur ces fameuses techniques. Toutefois, plus la jeune femme approchait du lieu, situé assez loin de la ville, plus elle voulait faire demi-tour. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : faire demi-tour. Le sentiment oppressant qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà dans sa poitrine se renforça davantage. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, la jeune femme prit le bras du démon avant de déclarer précipitamment :

_« - Je préférerais qu'on rentre. C'était une mauvaise idée, je me sens vraiment pas bien. »_

Kyo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur un homme de haute stature aux cheveux blonds. Pendant une seconde, il sembla surpris avant de les inviter à entrer. Il ne put que remarquer le profond mal-être que la jeune femme ressentait. Il leur offrit un siège et une boisson à laquelle elle ne toucha pas, n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir boire et tout garder. Ses yeux restaient fixés à la table et ses mains crispées l'une à l'autre.

Elle n'entendit presque aucun mot de ce que les deux hommes échangèrent. Ce n'est que quand Muramasa lui posa une main sur l'épaule qu'elle sortit de ses pensées. Il la scrutait d'un air légèrement inquiet et semblait voir au-delà de ce qu'elle semblait prête à lui dire. D'une voix douce, il lui demanda :

_« - Êtes-vous prête à passer certains... tests pour que l'on détermine si vous êtes la prêtresse du feu ? »_

Tout dans son corps criait à Yuya de dire non. Toutefois, ce fut son amour pour Kyo qui fit franchir à ses lèvres une acceptation tremblante. Muramasa semblait étrangement inquiet : il donnait l'impression de savoir bien plus de choses que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser entendre. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser la nuit passer avant de tester la jeune femme. Dans les bras de Kyo, les angoisses de la jeune femme n'arrivèrent pas à disparaître :

_« - Que va-t'il se passer si je suis réellement celle que tu crois ? On va devoir se battre ? Je ne peux pas simplement te la donner et tout redevient comme avant ? Je suis sûre de n'avoir aucune force et pourtant venir dans cet endroit me révulse au plus haut point. Tout mon être me hurle de partir loin sans que je ne puisse le faire taire. J'ai si peur Kyo... »_

Le démon ne savait quoi lui dire. Il aurait voulu lui annoncer que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'obtenait pas la technique, qu'il allait trouver une autre solution, qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais été la prêtresse et qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne... Toutefois, son instinct ne lui avait jamais menti. Il en était persuadé. Pour quelle raison était-elle aussi faible et peu bagarreuse, c'était là la véritable question. Elle aurait du être la plus puissante, crainte et respectée de tous, dominant le feu et le pliant à sa volonté. Au lieu de ça, elle en avait peur et fuyait le moindre combat. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour que l'on sache ce qu'il se passait. Et ce sont toutes ses pensées qui l'obligèrent à se taire et à ne pas la réconforter. A la place, il lui caressa amoureusement le dos, essayant de l'apaiser au mieux pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain, Yuya avait une mine affreuse. Elle avait très peu dormi et son court sommeil avait été ponctué de nombreux cauchemars dont elle ne se rappelait pas mais qu'elle savait affreux. Kyo lui serra la main, doucement, avant que Muramasa ne lui dise de le suivre. La jeune femme se laissa donc diriger dans une sorte de caverne au bord d'une clairière. Elle respirait la sérénité et Yuya se surprit à dire :

_« - Tout cet endroit m'est familier et je suis pourtant sûre de n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds... »_

Le mentor sourit tristement mais préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, il alla droit au but :

_« - Yuya, vous êtes la prêtresse. »_

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il n'y avait pas de test ? Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Il avait jugé bon de mettre Kyo à l'écart mais pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun pouvoir ? Elle avait peur du feu, il ne pouvait que s'être trompé n'est-ce pas ? Soupirant comme s'il avait remarqué les nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait, il continua :

_« - Je vais tout vous expliquer. »_

**Ω**

De longues heures passèrent, laissant Kyo s'inquiéter tout seul dans la maison. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était effrayé par ce qu'elle devait subir. Il crevait d'envie d'aller tout arrêter mais Muramasa l'avait bien mis en garde que s'il venait, ce serait dangereux. Mais dangereux pour qui ? Quand enfin, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa aussitôt, désireux de savoir comment allait Yuya. Toutefois, Muramasa était seul, l'air triste et abattu. Il fallut toute la patience de Kyo pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier et qu'il lui hurle dessus pour savoir où elle était.

_« - Tu ne devrais pas aller la rejoindre. Elle est dans la clairière... Kyo, s'il te plaît, écoute moi ! »_

Mais on ne donnait pas d'ordre à Kyo et il était bien trop angoissé pour écouter les conseils de Muramasa. Il fonça à l'endroit indiqué et ne put que se stopper devant le spectacle inattendu. Yuya était de dos, ses mains maintenant fermement ses bras contre elle. Ses doigts étaient crispés et tout son corps était tendu. Mais le plus surprenant était l'aura de feu qui se dégageait d'elle, empêchant toute approche. La jeune femme ne semblait pas incommodée outre mesure tandis que Kyo pouvait en sentir la chaleur plusieurs mètres au loin. Son âme de guerrier frissonnait d'anticipation et ses mains s'étaient posées d'elles-mêmes sur le fourreau de son sabre, provoquant un léger cliquetis. Ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour que la jeune femme se retourne.

Kyo ne dégaina pourtant pas. Aussitôt qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur lui, l'aura de celle-ci s'intensifia, des runes de feu se gravèrent sur sa peau et deux shakrams rouges sang apparurent dans chacune de ses mains. Il avait bien devant lui la puissante prêtresse du feu. Magnifique et prédatrice. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la violence qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle semblait furieuse et au vu des prunelles ancrées dans les siennes, il était certain que c'était dirigé contre lui. Passées la surprise et la douleur d'être ainsi le cœur de sa fureur, il se ressaisit. Il fit un pas, avant que la voix claire et ferme de Yuya ne le stoppe :

_« - Ne t'approches pas ! »_

* * *

Une petite review ? :3


	3. Prêtresse - Quand l'amour s'enflamme

Et voilà la suite ! Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais j'étais partie en vacances et j'avais pas internet... ni ma clé USB !

Cette deuxième partie de mon two-shot est très différente de ce que je fais habituellement... J'ai l'impression que je change de style, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis -positif ou négatif- quand à cette histoire.

**Prêtresse**

_-Ou comment l'amour peut tout consumer-_

* * *

Il ralentit le pas mais continua tout de même à avancer, faisant redoubler sa fureur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette colère et, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de scène. Il avança doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé, et il lui sembla qu'elle baissait un peu sa garde. Au final, elle semblait déboussolée. Elle laissa tomber ses armes et son aura retomba d'un coup alors qu'elle demandait, l'air un peu misérable :

_« - Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »_

L'incompréhension totale qu'afficha Kyo finit de faire retomber la fureur de sa compagne. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle posait son front sur son torse. Elle murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour réellement lui faire comprendre :

_« - Tu as tout de même fini par me retrouver... »_

Se redressant, elle sécha ses larmes avant de demander, d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée :

_« - Tu veux toujours la technique Kyo ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre. Tu n'y es jamais arrivée. »_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne l'avait jamais combattu. Il s'en serait souvenu. Et surtout, il l'aurait battu. Kyo était le plus fort, s'il avait déjà obtenu la technique, il l'aurait gardé. Pourquoi ces phrases si mystérieuses ? Il n'osait pas répondre à sa question, peu sûr de sa réponse. Toutefois, ils n'engagèrent pas le combat car Muramasa venait d'arriver. Il les invita à rentrer et ils s'assirent tous trois autour d'une table. Yuya attaqua aussitôt le sujet, bien plus à l'aise qu'à son arrivée et regardant son aîné droit dans les yeux.

_« - Il ne doit pas se souvenir. »_

Son ton était catégorique pourtant son interlocuteur remit son ordre en question :

_« - Ce serait invivable pour toi. Tu ne pourrais pas vivre avec lui tout en partageant des souvenirs qu'il n'a pas. Ce serait douloureux et je ne suis pas sur que ce soit ce dont tu as besoin._

_\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. On peut très bien y arriver comme ça. Tu imagines s'il fallait _lui _refaire face ?_

_\- Il faut essayer. Le problème se posera de toute façon dans quelques années. Autant le faire avant que vous ne commenciez une nouvelle vie tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Je refuse ! Ce n'est pas toi qui ait tout perdu. Qui ait du te battre, souffrir et devoir se cacher pendant tant de temps pour une folie. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir moi aussi ma part de bonheur ? »_

Ils se jaugèrent tout deux du regard avant que Kyo, ne grogne :

_« - Planche à pain. Il se passe quoi exactement ? »_

L'intéressée eut l'air d'hésiter, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait lui répondre ou non. Finalement, ses prunelles intenses et le poids du regard de Muramasa la firent céder. Soupirant, elle commença à raconter :

_« - Tu es devenu fou. Enfin... pfff. On se connaissait déjà avant. Tu n'avais pas réussi à me battre mais on s'était plu et on ne s'est pas lâché. Je t'ai suivi pendant ton voyage pour obtenir les autres techniques, on s'est entraîné ensemble. Je t'ai vu descendre doucement les profondeurs de la folie. Ta soif de pouvoir t'as rendu complètement fou. Le dieu démoniaque en toi a pris le dessus. »_

Kyo comprenait maintenant l'aura combative de Yuya mais... pourquoi avait-elle été aussi virulente ? L'avait-il blessé ? Ou pire ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il regarda sa compagne plus intensément mais il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Il se tourna alors vers son mentor, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il s'était passé. Yuya se tendit, sachant fort bien que Muramasa allait répondre à sa place. Ses jointures se blanchirent, ses mains se crispèrent tandis que le moindre de ses nerfs se tendaient sous sa peau fine. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Tout. Et il allait maintenant dévoiler ce qu'elle avait mis tant de mal à cacher...

_« - Tu as tué son frère. »_

Le démon crut d'abord n'avoir pas entendu ce que son mentor venait de dire. Mais au vu de la posture plus que stricte de sa compagne, il ne put que se rendre compte de l'évidence de ses paroles. Il essaya de se souvenir mais il ne se remémora que quelques flashs. Il ne put qu'être horrifié par le peu de choses qu'il arrivait à se remémorer. Yuya pleurant. Un inconnu au sol, à ses côtés. Une fureur sans nom sur ses traits. Ses iris prenant toute la place dans son œil. Une croix imaginaire et brûlante dans son dos. Il avait l'impression d'en sentir encore la chaleur...

Un raclement de chaise vint briser le flot de ses pensées. Muramasa avait dégainé son katana tandis que les shakrams de Yuya retrouvaient leur place dans les mains de leur propriétaire. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un tison brûlant s'enfonçait entre ses omoplates tandis que ses pensées se faisaient de moins en moins cohérentes. La douleur l'aveuglait entièrement et alors que sa raison semblait vaciller, ses iris devinrent vermeilles. Yuya n'eut que le temps de prononcer une phrase à destination de Muramasa avant d'attaquer :

« _\- Va chercher Tokito. Il faut absolument qu'on efface à nouveau sa mémoire avant qu'il ne devienne complètement incontrôlable ! Je le retiens, fais vite. »_

Muramasa partit aussitôt, laissant Yuya enchaîner les attaques que Kyo para aussitôt. Il n'était pas encore totalement sous la domination de sa part démoniaque mais ses instincts de guerrier le rendaient difficilement attaquable. De plus, la grandeur de son katana rendait plus grand encore son périmètre de sécurité. Heureusement pour Yuya, le démon n'étant pas encore totalement sous l'emprise de son mal, elle n'avait eu à subir aucune blessure pour le moment. Toutefois, ayant déjà eu à endurer cette folie, la jeune femme savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne l'attaque avec toute sa pleine puissance.

La jeune femme prit ses distances pour concentrer toute son énergie dans une attaque fulgurante. Elle espérait pouvoir le déstabiliser suffisamment longtemps pour que Muramasa revienne avec Tokito. A trois, ils avaient une chance plus grande de pouvoir le vaincre. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas de le vaincre : elle ne s'était pas entraînée depuis longtemps et se sentait un peu rouillée. Pourtant, aucune erreur ne pouvait lui être accordée. Le moindre faux pas pourrait entraîner sa perte, tout comme pour Nozomu, son défunt frère.

Cette pensée la déstabilisa, et elle reçut une profonde blessure à l'abdomen. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler et cautérisa du mieux qu'elle put son entaille grâce à son feu. Elle ne devait pas perdre ni s'avouer vaincue ou Kyo obtiendrait toutes les techniques du vent divin obscur. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux alors ? Il deviendrait plus fort encore et sans aucune pitié. Déjà que le battre avec trois techniques relevaient presque de l'impossible... Heureusement pour elle, elle possédait la technique la plus forte malgré ses capacités diminuées.

Kyo concentrait sa puissance pour lancer un Byakko que le Suzaku de Yuya para aisément. Le phœnix qu'elle venait de former avait le pouvoir de ressusciter de ses cendres pour attaquer une nouvelle fois et elle put porter un coup, bien faible en comparaison de ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Il fallait qu'elle dévoile toute sa puissance bien qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle ne contrôlait pas toujours sa force et pouvait faire des ravages des kilomètres à la ronde. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le choix. Les yeux de Kyo ne reflétaient plus aucune humanité.

Se concentrant, elle déploya sa magie, rendant sa peau incandescente. Ses cheveux ne devinrent plus que flammes tandis que ses yeux rougeoyaient faiblement. A ce moment, Yuya retrouva une grande partie de sa puissance et put combattre Kyo d'égal à égale. Elle était peut-être même plus forte que lui, comme la dernière fois où ils s'étaient battus.

Cependant, la dernière fois, la mort de son frère sous ses yeux l'avait grandement galvanisé. Le combat n'avait pas été simple, loin de là mais elle s'était relevée inlassablement tandis que le démon essayait de la tuer. Elle avait concentré son pouvoir comme maintenant avant de terrasser son amant. Ce n'était depuis longtemps plus un simple combat mais une véritable mise à mort. Chacun cherchait la moindre faille, la plus petite faiblesse pour pouvoir s'imposer à son adversaire et l'abattre.

Kyo se défendait bien en invoquant le Genbû à tout bout de champ, lui permettant de s'abriter derrière une barrière aussi solide qu'une carapace. Yuya avait un avantage de choix car le vent créé par le Seiryu attisait les flammes de son Suzaku, rendant cette attaque complètement caduque. Le Byakko était difficile à esquiver de par sa taille et sa puissance et la jeune femme récoltait souvent de nombreuses blessures suite à cette technique. Heureusement pour elle, il ne pouvait pas invoquer le dragon d'or, le Suzaku lui appartenant toujours.

La jeune femme avait délibérément restreint une partie de sa puissance, faisant en sorte que le feu ne prenne pas totalement le contrôle sur ses pensées. Elle n'aurait pas la « chance » de tomber sur le corps de son frère mort, comme la dernière fois pour la ramener à la raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se donner à fond. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle utilisait cette technique, ses iris prenaient la couleur du sang, rivalisant avec ceux de son amant. Toutefois, qui aurait pu l'arrêter dorénavant ? Si elle se transformait complètement, elle était quasi sûre de gagner mais ne pourrait reprendre le pas sur son corps. Choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Cette pensée suscita un bref sourire de la part de la jeune femme.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse à immobiliser Kyo ou tout du moins à l'affaiblir suffisamment pour laisser une chance à Tokito. Cette dernière pouvant influencer les pensées, elle avait modifié les souvenirs du démon et lui avait retiré ses techniques. Ces dernières avaient été rendues à leur propriétaire qui avait été fort étonnés. Kyo serait-il mort ? Que c'était-il passé ? Ils avaient bien cherché à contacter la dernière détentrice de la technique mais celle-ci n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Folle de chagrin et de douleur d'avoir vu son amant tuer ainsi un membre de son sang, elle avait demandé à ce que ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire soit scellés. Ainsi, elle avait pu vivre une vie plus ou moins heureuse de fille normale rongée par un vide dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Sa profondeur et sa grandeur ne lui étaient apparues seulement lorsque Kyo avait comblé ce vide.

Et voilà que tout recommençait. Étaient-ils condamnés à s'entre-déchirer pour l'éternité ? Brûlant ensemble dans les limbes, ils ne pouvaient s'aimer. Moments isolés de bonheur dans un océan d'infinie tristesse. Leurs destins étaient intrinsèquement liés pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Arriveraient-ils à se pardonner un jour de tant de violence ? Pourraient-ils vivre sans se rappeler les coups, trop nombreux pour être oubliés, les cicatrices par centaines parsemant leurs corps respectifs ? La rancune douce-amère et le désespoir poivré ne cessait de pimenter chacune de leurs aventures. Pourtant, malgré tous leurs efforts, malgré les séparations, les combats... ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Envers et contre tout, une force inconnue d'eux et phénoménale semblait vouloir les faire se rejoindre envers et contre tout. Était-ce positif ? Allaient-ils en pâtir de nouveau ? Arriveraient-ils à vivre avec un tel fardeau pour céder aux caprices d'une divinité supérieure qui forçait leurs chemins à se croiser inlassablement ? Leurs chemins respectifs, trop sombres pour être attrayant, ne s'illuminaient qu'au croisement de leurs deux destinées.

Des larmes piquèrent les yeux de la jeune femme mais ne coulèrent jamais, emportées par le brasier que son pouvoir créait. Si seulement ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. La folie n'aurait été qu'un simple obstacle sur sa route qu'elle aurait piétiné avant de continuer son chemin. Oui, mais... ils s'aimaient. D'un amour qui transcendait bien plus que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. De combien de vies ensemble avaient-ils pu disposer sans même s'en apercevoir ? Combien de souffrances et de bonheurs avaient-ils vécu tout au long de leur existence ? Bien que la jeune femme sentait ses forces décliner, elle savait que son amour ne s'éloignerait jamais. La mort de son frère avait peut-être amenée une brève parenthèse à leurs existences mais ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils se retrouvaient toujours. Inlassablement et à jamais.

Genoux à terre, Yuya se demanda qu'est-ce qui poussait autant le démon à chercher les techniques. Pourquoi cette quête du plus fort ? Était-ce un besoin utile ou une futile conquête pour ne pas que l'on décèle l'incroyable fragilité d'un être délaissé toute sa vie ? Dernier de son espèce, il ne pouvait qu'être incompris par ceux qu'il était destiné à achever. Aurait-elle la force de l'abattre pour résoudre cet épineux problème dans une autre vie ? Était-elle seulement sûre qu'ils se reverraient dans leur prochaine vie ? Ce droit leur seraient-ils de nouveau accordé ou faudrait-il implorer la clémence des dieux pour espérer bénéficier d'un peu de liberté ?

Il fallait qu'elle le libère de ses tourments dut-elle en mourir pour cela. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait et le pari semblait bien mince. Au final, ce qui importerait alors serait de savoir si c'était le démon ou la flamme qui ravagerait l'environnement avant que les guerriers les plus forts défileraient pour se mesurer à ce nouvel ennemi insaisissable. Peut-être que les autres détenteurs des techniques viendraient également pour essayer de l'achever et s'emparer de la technique. Qu'en feraient-ils alors ? Le scellerait-il à jamais pour que personne ne puisse le trouver et être certain que ce désastre ne se reproduirait plus ?

Un baiser ne suffirait pas pour le faire revenir à la raison, elle l'avait cruellement compris lors de leur dernière joute. La candeur n'était plus face à ces deux monstres de puissance. La jeune femme avait changé depuis la Tour Rouge et ne pouvait plus sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément. Elle rugit de douleur lorsque le katana entama profondément la chair de ses côtes et elle repoussa l'homme de sa paume, imprimant sa marque brûlante sur son torse. Secouant la tête, Yuya réfléchit encore quelques instants. Muramasa ne pouvait l'aider, il n'était pas assez puissant ! C'était devenu un incroyable maître théorique mais ses capacités pratiques en avaient pris un sacré coup. Tokito manipulait admirablement les esprits mais il fallait affaiblir Kyo au maximum pour être sûre d'avoir une emprise minimale sur ses pensées. Les ténèbres de ce dernier étaient trop profondes pour que Tokito puisse n'avoir qu'une infime influence sur lui. Il ne restait alors plus qu'elle et dans son état, elle n'arriverait à rien, elle le savait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle laisse place à sa forme de Suzaku, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Elle relâcha progressivement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son corps qui se consuma petit à petit. Tout l'oxygène qu'elle gardait dans ses poumons fut remplacé par un liquide proche de la lave en fusion. Ces muscles ne furent plus que du charbon répondant à leur nouveau maître : le feu. Puis, ce fut au tour de ses pensées et de son cerveau d'être aspiré. Elle se vit elle-même partir loin tandis qu'un brasier ravageait la moindre de ses facultés mentales. Lorsque la jeune femme, qui n'en avait plus que l'apparence, rouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, Yuya n'existait plus. C'était dorénavant le combat de la folie contre le feu. Il consumerait tout sur son passage. Ami ou ennemi, il n'y avait aucune différence. Le feu était là au commencement et serait là à la toute fin, sûrement déclencheur du dénouement. Ce serait l'aboutissement de son règne et de toute forme de vie connue.

Le combat, d'ores et déjà violent, redoubla d'intensité. Fini de jouer. Il ne s'agissait plus de gagner ou du temps ou de blesser mais de tout annihiler. Le Genbû, soumis à une température bien supérieure à ce qu'il pouvait supporter se brisa en mille morceaux. Le Byakko ne put que connaître son épilogue face à une telle violence tandis que le Seiryu se soumettait, sachant fort bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Dès lors, la folie se consuma peu à peu, ne pouvant se défendre face à la puissance incommensurable du feu. Il consumait tout. Il était le maître en ce combat.

Ce fut au tour du démon de s'agenouiller, à bout de souffle et sentant sa fin proche. Le corps ardent et innommable du feu avisa alors les deux shakrams qui reposaient non loin. Ils seraient un parfait réceptacle à sa colère et permettrait une mort exemplaire à cet infâme qui avait osé se dresser devant lui et qui n'avait maintenant plus aucune chance de se relever.

Cependant, au moment où ses mains incandescentes rentrèrent en contact avec les deux armes, le feu ne se sentit plus maître du corps de feu qu'il avait possédé plus tôt. Son élément semblait aspirer. Fou de rage, il déchaîna sa puissance contre les artefacts, accélérant l'inévitable.

Yuya ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Chancelante, elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Une fois stable, elle analysa son environnement et soupira de soulagement. Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle avait totalement abandonné son corps à son élément, se raccrochant désespérément à ses shakrams, espérant qu'ils seraient assez puissants pour le contenir. Visiblement oui. Toutefois, de nombreuses fêlures apparaissaient et la jeune femme ne put que prier que le feu ne puisse s'échapper.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle ne put que constater les ravages que l'élément avait déclenché. Son amant, cloué au sol, ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Précautionneusement, elle tenta de s'approcher. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était fatale et pourrait bien emporter la dernière étincelle de vie qui lui restait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait stopper cette incessante mascarade les empêchant de se réunir tous les deux en jouissant du bonheur que la présence de l'autre leur apportait.

Elle se plaça derrière le démon qui avait tenté de se défendre sans réellement y arriver. Son dos nu laissant apercevoir les nombreuses cicatrices de ses précédents combats mais aussi toutes les blessures qu'elle avait pu lui infliger. Par endroit, la peau n'existait plus, remplacée par des chairs brûlées. Faisant venir à elle les ultimes braises de son pouvoir, elle traça dans son dos une croix bien réelle cette fois, semblable au signe céleste que le premier des Mibu lui avait donné dans une de leur vie antérieure. Elle n'eut que le temps de finir son œuvre avant que son feu ne s'éteigne à jamais. Yuya s'effondra au sol avant de prier tous les Dieux de lui venir en aide. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

**Ω**

Lorsque Muramasa revint, accompagné de Tokito, il ne put que s'attrister devant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à lui. Tout avait été ravagé, il ne restait plus rien du si beau paysage. Kyo et Yuya reposaient au centre de cette désolation, au bord de la mort. Tandis que Tokito s'affairait à soigner les blessures du démon, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui, sentant une présence même dans l'inconscience, ne put que murmurer :

_« - Les shakrams... »_

Détournant le regard, il vit ses anciennes créations non loin de là, rougeoyantes. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que Yuya avait usé de sa plus grande puissance, destructrice et interdite, pour détruire toutes les techniques du vent divin obscur et avait enfermé le Suzaku dans ses shakrams. Heureusement pour elle, étant le créateur de ces derniers, il pouvait facilement les détruire, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, anéantissant le Suzaku avec lui. Il était sidéré par ce que ces deux personnes avaient vécus ensemble. La voix de Tokito résonna à ses oreilles et ils transportèrent les deux corps agonisants chez lui, essayant au mieux de les soigner.

**Ω**

Loin, très loin au-dessus d'eux, par delà les cieux, une puissance supérieure dont nul ne connaissait le nom sourit doucement. Décidément, cette jeune femme était incroyable. Par delà les vies, par delà les blessures et les offenses, elle ne cessait de le sauver. Le démon et sa compagne avaient bien mérité une vie de répit et c'est avec une pointe de regret que la démiurge détourna son céleste regard de ce couple divin.

* * *

Une review ?


	4. Pour l'éternité

Et voilà ! J'ai -enfin- réussi à finir cet OS que Tsume-en-force m'avait demandé. Surtout, dis moi si ça te convient. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop loin dans ce que tu voulais voir. C'est un style très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude et j'avoues avoir eu un mal de chien (sans mauvais jeu de mot...) à réussir à sortir quelque chose de pas mal. Et je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps à corriger un OS ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuya fixa longuement la devanture avant de s'y engager. Elle avait pris soin de se composer une expression motivée montrant que sa décision était prise : elle allait donner son sang pour de l'argent. Sa confiance se fissura légèrement quand elle dut faire face au gérant. C'était un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume gris très sobre mais qui laissait apercevoir sa grande élégance. Quand elle lui fit part de sa demande de s'inscrire en tant qu'hôte, il l'installa dans une petite pièce avec une quantité impressionnante de paperasse à remplir. Le premier formulaire demandait des informations basiques comme le consentement, la taille, le poids, le sexe, le groupe sanguin etc... Le deuxième était déjà plus étrange avec des questions pour connaître son affiliation au monde surnaturel « Avez-vous déjà été en contact avec des vampires ? », « Quelles sont vos relations avec les lycanthropes ? »...

Le gérant revint une petite demi-heure plus tard, une infirmière sur les talons. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'elle allait lui prélever un peu de sang pour faire une batterie de tests, notamment pour les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, connaître son groupe sanguin, ses taux de vitamines etc... Après les résultats, ils pourraient définir ensemble le taux de sang que ses clients pourraient prendre et le temps entre les différents prélèvements.

Les tests étaient rapides : il ne fallait en effet que quelques minutes pour obtenir les résultats. L'infirmière prit la petite liasse de papier et haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle trépigna presque aussitôt sur sa chaise avant de héler le gérant et de dire :

_« - C'est une Bombay ! »_

Après un instant de flottement, ce dernier arracha le papier des mains de son employée avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Une bombay ? Dans leur établissement ? Il allait devenir riche et célèbre. On tuait pour moins que ça dans ce monde, alors il allait la bichonner pour pouvoir la garder.

Yuya ne comprenait pas spécialement leur enthousiasme, on lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était de groupe sanguin bombay mais elle avait bêtement pensé que c'était le nom pour dire qu'elle était du groupe B... Elle entendit vaguement qu'on allait l'introduire lors d'une fête ou encore l'offrir aux enchères. L'infirmière et son patron essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur le meilleur moyen pour récolter le plus d'argent avec ce type rare de sang. Elle patienta plus posément car elle était enfin sûre depuis le début de son « entretien » d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Son attention se focalisa enfin sur les deux interlocuteurs lorsqu'ils se turent après que l'un ou l'autre ait prononcé un mot -ou peut-être était-ce un nom ?- que Yuya n'avait pas entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs manigances repartirent de plus belle, avec une ferveur ranimée. N'en pouvant plus de ne rien comprendre à cette conversation sur son propre sang pourtant, l'intéressée intervint sèchement :

_« - Bon, il se passe quoi ? Vous en voulez de mon sang ou non ? »_

Aussitôt, un air alarmé se peignit sur le visage du directeur. Il tenta de la calmer aussitôt et déclara dans la foulée :

_« - Oui bien sûr Mademoiselle Shiina. Nous avons juste cherché le moyen le plus judicieux de profiter au maximum de vos... dons. Vous serez bien sûr généreusement récompensée et mon établissement serait ravie de vous voir signer un contrat d'exclusivité, faisant ainsi augmenter vos revenus... »_

Bien sur, la jeune femme n'était pas bête au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la rareté de son sang et des profits qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Après tout, n'était-elle pas venue dans ce « bloody bar » pour gagner de l'argent, suffisamment pour pouvoir faire des études et enfin jouir d'une vie décente ? Se calant plus profondément dans son siège, la jeune femme afficha un sourire commercial.

**Ω**

Enfin satisfaite après les négociations, Yuya apposa sa signature au bas du document, garantissant qu'elle serait uniquement employée dans cet établissement et devrait faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, faisait de son corps, bref, avoir un mode de vie sain. Elle pourrait en parallèle suivre des études de droit pour devenir avocate. Elle savait pertinemment que de nombreuses personnes se faisaient duper chaque jour et devait donner leur sang pour essayer de compenser, ce qu'elle trouvait inacceptable. Pour elle, vendre son fluide vital devait être une envie et non une nécessité.

**Ω**

Elle n'avait pas encore eu son premier client qu'elle avait déjà emménagé dans un studio plus que confortable grâce à l'avance sur salaire qu'elle avait reçue. Elle ne souffrirait plus, ni de la faim, ni du froid. Elle avait reçu un message de son employeur, comme quoi son premier client serait quelqu'un de très important, qu'elle devrait tout faire pour le forcer à rester le plus longtemps possible dans l'établissement et donc à dépenser un maximum d'argent avec les divertissements proposés tels que le billard, les cartes, l'alcool... C'était extrêmement pratique pour que les filles puissent se reposer entre les morsures. Elles étaient payées à la soirée et devaient donc se remettre le plus rapidement possible pour satisfaire au mieux leur client. Clémantine, une infirmière très sympathique, lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'il avait souvent tendance à payer les femmes pour avoir plus que leur sang et qu'elles ne refusaient jamais au vu de son physique. Yuya avait acquiescé mais savait d'ores et déjà que même si elle avait besoin d 'argent, elle préférait garder son corps intact. Déjà qu'elle vendait une partie de sa vie à de parfaits inconnus, elle n'allait pas en plus lui vendre son corps !

Ce fut quelques semaines après la signature de son contrat que Yuya se retrouva dans une salle de préparation. Elle avait grogné en voyant la couche épaisse de maquillage sur les visages des autres demoiselles et avait aussitôt averti sa maquilleuse qu'elle ne voulait rien de trop extravagant. Cette dernière l'avait écouté et avait parfaitement mis en valeur ses yeux verts au contraire de son habilleuse qui l'avait affublé d'une robe dix fois trop courte et provocante. Elle aurait été parfaite pour séduire un homme, ce qu'elle ne comptait pas faire. Après tout, il allait lui prendre son sang, pas la prendre tout court !

Une fois prête, on la fit attendre dans un salon, dont elle aurait pu apprécier encore plus le confort du canapé si elle n'était pas aussi serré dans sa minuscule robe. Ses talons bien trop hauts rendaient sa démarche hésitante et elle n'attendit pas une seconde après que le directeur eut fermé la porte pour les balancer sous un fauteuil. D'autres filles étaient dans la salon avec elle mais aucune ne se parlait. On était des concurrentes ici, pas des amies. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, la tension monta d'un cran. Ce qui sembla une armée d'hommes pour Yuya entra dans la pièce lors qu'ils n'étaient en réalité qu'une poignée. Toutefois, leur charisme et leur prestance rendaient leur présence plus imposante. En dernier, un homme d'une beauté époustouflante suivait le groupe. De longs cheveux ébènes cascadaient librement dans son dos, rendant sa démarche encore plus sauvage et magnétique. Plus grand que la moyenne, il semblait toiser toutes personnes sur son chemin. Yuya vit ses narines frémir, comme s'il respirait une effluve particulièrement appétissante lorsqu'il tourna la tête et croisa son regard. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé par ses iris d'un rouge sombre.

Elle essaya de se détendre lorsqu'il s'approcha, un sourire presque gourmand aux lèvres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut plus près qu'elle remarqua que ses canines, plus pointues que la normale, dépassaient légèrement sur ses lèvres. Une légère appréhension commença à monter. C'était quelque chose de se vendre à des vampires, c'en était une autre de le vivre réellement. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il l'inspecta de haut en bas et, semblant satisfait, lui dit :

_« - Toi, la Planche à pain, amène toi. »_

Il tourna les talons, ne remarquant pas la colère enfler chez la jeune femme. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite ainsi, encore moins par un parfait inconnu. Cependant, se souvenant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit toujours avenante et souriante, la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Il l'attendait au pied des escaliers car elle devait lui montrer sa chambre. Yuya avait trouvé l'idée quelque peu suspecte quand elle avait vu ses « appartements ». Comment ne pas inciter le client à aller plus loin quand bien même on l'invitait dans une chambre pour prélever sa victime ? Éloignant ses idées sombres et étranges, elle monta l'escalier, sans l'inviter à le suivre. Il était bien assez mal élevé pour ne pas attendre son invitation. Et en effet, le démon lui emboîta le pas, haussant un sourcil intrigué par son manque de chaussure.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un signe de tête tout sauf glamour pour l'inciter à rentrer. Cela eut le mérite de faire fleurir un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de son invité. Durant sa longue existence, rares ont été les femmes à avoir osé lui tenir tête. Enfin, elle devait vraisemblablement être une petite nouvelle pas au fait de la grande existence du démon. (elle est juste folle) Une fois qu'il lui aurait montré qui faisait la loi ici, elle ferait comme toutes les autres : se soumettre et l'implorer de la prendre.

Elle s'approchait doucement de lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire et espérant calmer sa colère avant le prélèvement. Toutefois, un poil irrité par son comportement, le vampire la plaqua durement contre un mur. Il put voir avec amusement la rage envahir les prunelles de la blonde. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler son désaccord :

_« - Non mais ça ne va pas ? On t'a jamais appris la délicatesse espèce d'abruti ? »_

Resserrant légèrement sa prise pour montrer que ce n'était pas lui qui était en position de faiblesse, il plongea le nez dans son cou pour pouvoir le lui lécher et laisser des marques de son passage. Étrangement, la jeune femme se calma instantanément. Elle sentait bouillir en elle un feu étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. Instinctivement, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur le torse du démon avant de le repousser sans ménagement. Elle ne supportait plus cette soudaine proximité.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire plus grand encore. C'était plus agréable lorsque la victime se débattait quelque peu. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être un jeu. Sa proie semblait vraiment mal en point et ne faisait pas en sorte de grandement l'exciter au plus haut point comme certaines donneuses pouvaient le faire. Énervé, il demanda :

_« - Qu'est-ce que t'as la chieuse ? »_

Cette dernière ne répondit rien bien qu'il entendit vaguement un « sale type » avant d'aller boire un verre d'eau. La chaleur se dispersait lentement, elle se sentait mieux et le démon ne tarda pas à repartir en chasse. Son torse collé contre son dos, il posa directement ses lèvres sur son cou. Il transperça légèrement sa peau, laissant son odeur envahir ses sens. Elle avait un pouvoir fou, le rendant olfactivement ivre.

Elle grogna dans ses bras avant de se retourner mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que déjà, des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi et la jeune femme se laissa faire un instant avant de le repousser durement une nouvelle fois. La rage remonta en elle, puissante et violente, ravageant tout sur son passage. Si tout à l'heure, Yuya pensait être enragée, elle se rendit compte que c'était une bien piètre ombre de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Un puissant instinct de défense lui soufflait sournoisement qu'elle devait se défendre. Lui faire _mal_. Le blesser et le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

Si Kyo se sentait amusé au début de la rebuffade de la jeune femme, il s'énerva de la voir aussi butée et enragée. Personne ne lui tenait tête bien longtemps. La plaquant avec une telle force contre le mur que sa tête cogna durement contre le plâtre, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur, il planta douloureusement ses crocs avides dans la chair tendre de son cou. La saveur fruitée et irrésistible qui accompagna la morsure le rendit fou et, avide, il aspira le sang qui venait à sa rencontre. Une délicieuse sensation le remplit, il était comblé et il retint difficilement, contre toute attente, un gémissement de bonheur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était toujours maître de lui-même et bien qu'elle soit une bombay, elle n'aurait jamais du pouvoir le mettre dans cet état là...

Il s'arrêta quelques longues secondes plus tard, relâchant ses poignets qu'il avait maintenu pour plus de confort. Un sourire mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres quand il vit sa victime reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Son souffle était erratique, pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas comme il l'avait cru au premier abord. Son cou avait déjà arrêté de saigner à son grand étonnement, le venin de vampire étant connu pour être un anticoagulant. Un son rauque, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles montait de la poitrine de Yuya. Un son annonçant la douleur et la peur. Le combat et la rage. La vengeance et le sang.

Alors que Kyo s'apprêtait à achever la jeune femme avant que cela ne se produise, une vive douleur s'empara de tout son corps, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller. Il feula en guise d'avertissement, découvrant ses crocs. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il serait obligé de se battre. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure mais la faiblesse qu'il ressentait n'irait pas en s'estompant, il le savait. Il avança d'un pas, espérant frapper le premier avant que le corps de sa proie ne se distende et ne l'oblige à reculer face à la menace qu'il représenterait alors.

Kyo se redressa quelque peu, essayant au mieux de faire reculer la douleur, quand il vit la façon dont Yuya se démenait pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout dans ses gestes, sa respiration... trahissait le fait que c'était sa première transformation. Quel âge pouvait-elle donc avoir ? Vingt-trois ? Vingt-cinq ans ? Elle détenait forcément un potentiel énorme. Conscient de l'incroyable importance que pouvait représenter un tel trophée dans la guerre éternelle que menait les vampires et les lycanthropes, Kyo décida d'attaquer. Le combat aurait pu être beaucoup plus difficile, si elle avait été entraînée pour se battre et être consciente de ce qui lui arrivait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme reprit son apparence humaine, vaincue par son adversaire qui la jeta sans ménagement dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il appela une amie à lui qui pourrait l'aider dans sa lutte contre le poison que représentait le sang des loups-garous.

**Ω**

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Yuya reprit connaissance. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une sorte de cage géante. Chose étonnante, elle sentait un frottement contre son dos qui signifiait que sa colonne vertébrale touchait le plafond. Comment était-ce possible ? Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme prit conscience qu'elle n'en était plus vraiment une. Elle eut un hoquet, déformé par sa gueule de louve. Elle avait repris cette forme inconsciemment lorsqu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Elle était vraiment une lycanthrope ? Pourquoi était-elle donc enfermée ? Et où était passé cet abruti de vampire ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer le cheminement de sa pensée lorsqu'elle renifla une odeur insupportable qui la fit enrager. Pourtant, elle resta malgré tout très calme, du moins à l'extérieur. Elle sentait que tous ses muscles restaient tendus, prêts à répondre à la moindre de ses sollicitations. Le démon apparut alors, l'air vaguement méfiant mais plutôt curieux. Ça ne devait pourtant pas être la première fois qu'il voyait une lycanthrope. S'adossant au mur face à la cage, il sourit avant de la provoquer :

_« - Pas mal pour une planche à pain. »_

La louve laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement rageur qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire de son geôlier. Une femme aux longs cheveux roses entra alors dans la pièce, néanmoins, son odorat animal lui signifiait que c'était un homme. Un autre vampire. Elle semblait exubérante et excentrique. A peine entrée, elle se colla au démon avant de dire :

_« - Ce n'est pas une alpha, elle ne peut pas parler sous cette forme. »_

Yuya garda la bouche fermée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais essayé. Pourtant, un sentiment de pouvoir se répandit en elle car elle savait qu'elle le pouvait. Consciente qu'il ne fallait pas montrer plus de preuves de sa rareté, la jeune femme se calma pour se retransformer. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux après la sensation désagréable que représentait la transformation, de la surprise se lisait sur les deux visages en face d'elle. Avait-elle mal fait ? Elle entendit les chuchotements de la femme à l'oreille du démon.

_« - Elle a réussi à se retransformer comme si de rien n'était devant deux vampires ? Tu te rends compte du potentiel qu'elle a ? Elle est exceptionnelle. Je suis sûre qu'en fait c'est une alpha. Dis moi que je peux... »_

La blonde se rapprocha des barreaux et remarqua alors le teint cireux du démon. Il était adossé au mur non pas par nonchalance mais par fatigue ou par douleur. Il semblait souffrir et nombre de ses veines étaient visibles, comme de l'encre sur un parchemin.

_« - T'as l'air mal en point sale démon, j'espère que c'est à cause de mon sang, espèce d'abruti. »_

Yuya pensait qu'il allait s'énerver mais bien au contraire, il se mit à rire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une douleur aiguë lui transperça le ventre. Une seringue y était plantée trop rapidement pour que ses sens humains l'ait remarquée avant, provenant de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Une douleur abominable commença alors à se répandre dans tout son corps. La seringue retiré, elle reconnut du sang. Les paroles de la rose lui donnèrent les réponses à ses questions :

_« - Tu vas voir un peu ce que c'est d'absorber du sang ennemi, sale chienne ! »_

Aveuglée par la douleur et la haine que Yuya éprouvait pour ce vampire insolent, elle se transforma en une fraction de seconde et se jeta sur les barreaux, l'écume aux lèvres faisant reculer ce monstre qui ne parut plus autant fanfaronner. Ses poils couleur crème qui recouvraient son corps svelte et musclé, étaient hérissés au maximum, la faisant paraître deux fois plus impressionnante qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette dernière s'approcha alors de Kyo et lui demanda :

_« - Laisse moi lui prendre du sang s'il te plaît, je pourrais alors faire l'antidote. Tu souffriras moins... »_

Le regard noir de son maître incita Akari à sortir de la pièce tandis que Yuya ne redevienne humaine et se tasse sur elle-même. Il n'y avait pas de coin dans cette cage ronde dans lequel elle pouvait se recroqueviller. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait senti pareille douleur. Elle avait l'impression que son sang, infecté, essayait de contaminer tous ses organes un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'elle. Pourtant, elle prit sur elle au maximum pour ne pas bouger, ne pas gémir. Paraître au moins aussi forte que cet imbécile en face d'elle.

_« - Laisse moi sortir ! Je ne t'ai rien fait... enfin si tu ne m'avais pas agressée plutôt, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, ni pourquoi je suis comme cela alors laisse moi partir ! »_

Loin de le toucher, les paroles de la jeune femme n'eurent visiblement aucun effet sur le vampire si ce n'est une légère curiosité. Il semblait malgré tout attentif à la moindre de ses paroles. Yuya se tut, consciente que cela ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Elle préféra l'étudier dans la brume rouge de la douleur. Il était grand et incroyablement beau. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais elle n'avait vu un homme tel que lui. Des cheveux longs ébènes cascadant dans son dos. Des yeux rouges sangs qui vous transperçaient à chaque regard. Une musculature impressionnante qui n'était pas seulement du à la génétique... Le démon ne put que remarquer qu'elle le dévisageait sans vergogne et eut un sourire carnassier :

_« - Je te plais Planche à pain ? »_

La concernée ne put que lui répondre, des mots plus que fleuris s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle s'adossa mieux au mur, espérant profiter un peu de la fraîcheur de ce dernier pour calmer le feu qui la consumait. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les bruits et remarqua que son ouïe s'améliorait considérablement. Pouvait-elle choisir quelques attributs lupins et en disposer à sa guise ? Faisant croire à son sommeil en attendant que le démon disparaisse de son champ de vision, elle préféra ne pas bouger. Elle eut alors le loisir d'entendre toute la conversation de la jeune femme rose et de plusieurs autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, situées dans la pièce à côté :

_« - Elle a environ vingt-cinq ans et selon Kyo c'est sa première transformation. Vous vous rendez compte ? Une alpha qui mûte à cet âge là ? On a jamais vu ça depuis des siècles !_

_\- Ah bon ?_

_\- Luciole tu ne changeras jamais ! Je t'ai déjà dit que chez ces chiens plus tu mûtes tard, plus tu es puissant. Le dernier loup à avoir muté tard était âgé de dix-huit ans et il était déjà considéré comme la perle rare du millénaire dans leur race._

_\- Et on va en faire quoi concrètement ? On ne pourra pas la garder enfermée pour toujours. Tu sais très bien que s'ils ne dépensent pas l'énergie qu'ils amassent, ils meurent. Et la laisser sortir est inconcevable..._

_\- C'est à Kyo d'en décider. C'est lui qui l'a ramené ici après tout._

_\- Kyo ?_

_\- …_

_\- Comme d'habitude, tu ne dis rien ! Tu es vraiment exaspérant !_

_\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, après tout il a vaincu un alpha très puissant ! Alors qu'il avait bu son sang. C'est vraiment le plus fort !_

_\- Toujours à le vénérer le gamin. Commence par t'entraîner on en reparle après._

_\- Non mais... »_

Énervée par des propos aussi puérils, Yuya ne chercha pas à écouter plus de conversation et grogna entre ses dents :

_« - Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! »_

Un bruissement attira son attention et elle vit le démon de retour, souriant comme à son habitude. Par bonheur, elle vit que son teint s'était légèrement amélioré : visiblement, les effets n'étaient pas aussi long que prévus, elle avait peut-être une chance que sa douleur s'estompe aussi vite que la sienne. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique :

_« - C'est le fait que je sois enfermée qui t'amuses ? Tu peux pas dire à tes abrutis de copains de la fermer ? »_

Enfonçant son auriculaire dans son oreille et prenant un air ennuyé, il répondit :

_« - Ce que t'es bruyante. Tu peux pas te taire ? Déjà que t'es chiante... »_

La jeune femme partit au quart de tour, explosant sous l'insulte mais gardant assez de sang froid pour ne pas se transformer et se jeter contre les barreaux. Cela lui plairait trop... Quelques instant plus tard, lorsqu'elle réussit à maîtriser un peu ses émotions, elle décida de se transformer volontairement. La douleur fut quelque peu différente, moins brutale comme elle était consentante. Ce n'était toutefois pas agréable car ses os devaient soutenir une masse devenue conséquente. Ils grandissaient, poussant sa chair, écartant le moindre obstacle organique pour permettre le changement. Certains se brisaient pour qu'elle obtienne de nouvelles fonctionnalités. Elle vit ses membres se tendre comme si elle allait exploser. Ses organes changèrent de place, de forme lui permettant de tenir et vivre sur ses quatre pattes. Si elle le désirait, elle pouvait adopter le régime alimentaire des loups et vivre comme tel. Elle grandit au point de se sentir à l'étroit dans cette cage immense tandis que sa peau se recouvrait de poils d'une couleur douce, crème. Sa vision se précisa, sa respiration ralentit, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Ses dents s'allongèrent et s'affinèrent tellement qu'il était devenu évident qu'elle pouvait dorénavant mordre dans la chair comme dans du beurre. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

**Ω**

Une routine étrange s'installa alors entre les deux représentants d'une espèce que tout opposait alors. Il venait, se moquait d'elle, généralement sur son physique et la jeune femme répondait alors, fulminant d'être enfermée, insultant souvent ces ancêtres et le traitant régulièrement de démon. Il riait alors et quand tout deux s'étaient calmés, un silence bienvenu devenait alors roi. Des fois, Kyo lui posait une question et elle lui répondait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être car il était sa seule compagnie et qu'elle était enfermée ? Des fois, elle parlait seule, de sa vie, de ses rêves. De son envie de quitter cette cage. De son incompréhension à appartenir à une race qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé. Il l'écoutait alors, ne l'interrompait jamais. Silencieux mais toujours attentif. Parfois, il se moquait d'elle et, piquée au vif, elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme boudeur avant qu'il ne lui pose une autre question. Elle était toujours étonnée de remarquer alors à ce moment là qu'il l'avait patiemment écouté car toutes ses questions étaient pertinentes. Elle reprenait alors son discours avec plus d'entrain, oubliant sa colère passagère. Des fois, quand l'envie lui en prenait, elle lui posait elle-même une question. Seulement une à la fois. Comme si le fait de demander trop pouvait briser le sceau de la confidence. Elle ne posait pas tellement des questions intimes mais plus sur sa race, ses envies. Leurs différences. Elle apprit ainsi que les vampires dégageaient une attraction quasi irrésistible qui était aussi importante que leur force. Pourtant, jamais il n'essaya de l'utiliser. Sa force et sa vitesse avait été décuplées suite à l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs. Leur vision était plus nette, leurs sens plus aiguisés. Il détenait tellement d'avantages à être dorénavant un vampire qu'il fut ridicule de tous les citer. Son arrogance, apprit Yuya, n'était pas le fait du surnaturel mais restait bien une de ses caractéristiques propres...

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que Yuya commençait à montrer des signes de surcroît d'énergie. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Elle ne restait plus assise mais marchait constamment. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir, preuve en était des cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux creusés. Elle passait régulièrement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle avait arrêté de parler. Elle grognait à chacune des piques que lui envoyait le démon et se jetaient plus facilement sur les barreaux. Ses regards devenaient de plus en plus furieux. La folie montrait le bout de son nez. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps même si, du point de vue des lycanthropes bien sûr, elle était particulièrement douée pour y faire face.

**Ω**

Ce fut quand la jeune femme eut perdu tout espoir de sortir, après plusieurs semaines encore depuis le début de son accumulation d'énergie, que Kyo arriva, un cliquetis caractéristique dans ses poches. Une folle lueur apparut dans les orbes émeraudes de la jeune femme. Elle se rapprocha des barreaux, inconsciemment. Elle allait sortir. Elle **devait** sortir. C'était une histoire de folie ou de raison. Et effectivement, il lui ouvrit la porte et c'est avec une frénésie qu'elle se rua à l'extérieur, se fiant à son instinct animal pour repérer la sortie. Quand elle fut à l'extérieur, elle n'eut pas à son mot à dire que, déjà, son corps se transformait brutalement. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir avec violence, permettant à son organisme de dépenser son énergie trop longtemps accumulée.

Cette sortie permit à la jeune femme de découvrir ses facultés, de comprendre dans un temps record les points faibles et les points forts de sa nouvelle forme. Tout en réfléchissant, elle analysait son environnement. Elle avait une irrépressible envie de hurler mais elle la contint. Elle savait pourtant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle aurait pu alors donner sa position à des éventuels membres de sa race qui vivaient aux alentours. Pourtant, elle ne put s'y résigner. Était-ce du au regard vermeil qui lui brûlait la peau ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Après la dépense énergétique, Yuya revint plus près de la demeure, vers là où se trouvait le démon. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de sa discrète présence lors de sa course. Elle eut alors une idée et trottina négligemment vers lui, comme si de rien était. Patientant tranquillement, il la regardait, sûrement intrigué et elle fit en sorte de bien détendre tous ses muscles pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de la supercherie. Enfin, à quelques mètres de lui, elle lui sauta dessus. Elle avait l'avantage du poids et de la taille mais ne s'était jamais battu sous cette forme. Cependant, elle était aussi moins rapide que lui et ses mouvements pouvaient encore être patauds. Toutefois, elle se battit sérieusement et au vu du regard et de la ténacité de son adversaire, elle sut que lui aussi. Il avait dans le regard ce je ne sais quoi qui lui disait « je t'offre toute mon attention et mon écoute ». Elle se sentait alors importante. Nécessaire. Et cette sensation était totalement nouvelle et déjà irrémédiablement vitale pour elle.

Le combat était rude et elle savait qu'elle aurait des marques et des courbatures le lendemain mais l'envie féroce de gagner la tenaillait et elle avait déjà asséné elle-même des coups bien placés à son adversaire. Finalement, il la plaqua au sol et réussit à la maîtriser même sous sa forme de louve. Se calmant le plus possible, Yuya redevint humaine, ne supportant pas de ne pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements. Un fort désir de liberté s'emparait de tout son être lorsqu'elle prenait sa forme animale.

Il la surplombait, ses cheveux formant un rideau sombre autour d'eux, les enfermant dans un autre espace temps. Leurs yeux restaient accrochés ensemble et aucun des deux n'osait briser ce moment si intimiste. C'était quelque chose de s'épancher sur sa vie, raconter ses secrets derrières les barreaux protecteurs d'une cage et de maintenant se voir aussi proche aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Yuya se demanda brièvement si l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour cet être était dû à son charme vampirique ou si c'était tout autre chose après avoir passé des mois ensemble presque tous les jours...

C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que le démon était si... indécis ? Il ne pouvait le dire lui-même. Il désirait cette femme. C'était un fait. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Tout les opposait et bien que les conventions sociales n'aient jamais représenté un obstacle pour Kyo, il se sentait confus face aux émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des temps immémoriaux. S'approchant de la belle, il l'entendit retenir son souffle. Ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement ses consœurs, comme pour les informer de ce qui allait se passer. De ce qu'elles désiraient.

Une frénésie irrésistible s'empara alors du démon. Il se devait de posséder cette femme. Il devait la faire sienne. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de Yuya, la privant de son souffle. Elle se sentait désemparée face à la passion du démon. Impétueux, il ne lui laissait pas le choix, imposant son rythme, ses caresses. Une puissance mystique circulait entre eux, envahissait chaque espace, séparant les deux corps qui essayaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leur conscience ne fit plus qu'une. Au contraire de leur appartenance raciale, tout les réunissait en cet instant. Pourtant, Yuya le repoussa rudement et se retransforma aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Un instant interloqué, ses sens lui indiquèrent rapidement la raison de ce revirement de situation. Le démon n'eut pas à faire grand chose, Yuya s'étant déjà jeté sur l'intrus. C'était un lycanthrope lui aussi, un mâle. Il était cependant plus petit que cette dernière mais semblait déterminé à en juger par sa position. Il était nerveux : regardant de droite à gauche, il devint humain pour pouvoir parler. Toujours sur la défensive, la jeune femme ne prit pas cette peine. Elle pouvait parler sous n'importe quelle forme de toute façon.

_« - Vous ne pouvez pas la garder prisonnière ! »_

Le démon eut un sourire narquois mais ne dit rien tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait. Elle garda également le silence, jaugeant la situation. L'inconnu continua :

_« - J'ai senti une énorme puissance lupine et je savais qu'une alpha était apparue. Tu es la plus puissante d'entre nous, tu dois faire partie du clan et aider à l'élimination de nos ennemis. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour te garder prisonnière mais je te jure que je pourrais t'aider ! »_

Yuya comme Kyo entendirent le cœur du jeune homme s'accélérait de manière précipité, signe de sa grande nervosité. Toutefois, sa voix restait forte et il était déterminé à montrer qu'il pouvait l'aider. Par politesse plus que par nécessité, la jeune femme redevint également humaine mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son offre que son interlocuteur poussa un cri d'effroi et se raidit. Il sembla humer l'air tandis qu'il se reculait et avant même qu'elle ne demande des explications, il reprit sa forme lupine et s'enfuit non sans avoir auparavant souffler :

_« - Il l'a marqué... »_

Personne ne chercha à le rattraper. Les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Un savoir ancestral se déversa en Yuya qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Inconsciemment, elle plaqua une main sur sa nuque où se trouvait dorénavant une marque. Le démon quant à lui n'osait bouger. Il n'arrivait presque plus à penser. Il l'avait marquée. **Marquée**. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'intrus, étant tout à sa tâche. Marquer une personne pour un vampire signifiait lui appartenir pour toujours. Faire d'elle son âme sœur. Partager son pouvoir. Lui être fidèle. Ne jamais la laisser tomber. Et surtout... l'**aimer**. Qui aurait cru qu'un vampire pouvait marquer une lycanthrope ? Personne, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, n'aurait pu penser que deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient se lier ainsi.

S'approchant doucement de sa désormais âme-soeur, Yuya lui écarta délicatement les cheveux pour voir sa propre marque. Sa nuque arborait désormais le signe du yin et du yang, semblable à la sienne. Elle souffla avant de poser son front contre le torse de Kyo. Levant les yeux pour le regarder, il n'affichait aucune expression. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle décidait mais sa fierté mal placée lui interdisait de le demander. Si elle décidait de partir, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher mais qu'il mourrait alors. C'était le revers de la marque. Sentant son désarroi, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à sa question muette quand ils entendirent :

_« - Kyo, il faut partir. Ils savent où nous sommes et vont vouloir la récupérer, on ne peut pas la garder plus longt... »_

Les compagnons du démon étaient derrière eux, prêts à partir au moindre signe de leur chef. Le vampire aux cheveux courts et blonds qui s'était brusquement arrêté de parler avait hoqueté en voyant la marque que son chef arborait désormais. Tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait. Yuya, bien qu'elle ne fut guère apprécié par les compagnons vampiriques de Kyo, ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui et inversement. Elle se devait de venir avec eux, quand bien même cela ne les réjouissait guère. Il y eut un instant de flottement que Kyo brisa en leur intimant de partir devant. Il prit un air sérieux avant de dire :

_« - Sache que dans mon monde, les faibles meurent et seuls les fort survivent. Alors Planche à pain tu décides quoi ? »_

Toujours cette insulte, ce rejet d'un amour qu'il jugeait trop insoutenable pour être étalé. Il avait besoin d'une réponse et c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour lui demander. Yuya tourna la tête au loin, vers l'endroit où le seul représentant qu'elle avait jamais croisé de sa race s'était enfui. Le démon se raidit mais ne dit rien. Jamais il n'avait été aussi peu confiant. Il lui laissait néanmoins un avertissement, une porte de sortie si elle le désirait. La jeune femme sourit avant de lui frapper le torse et de lui dire :

_« - Allez crétin on fait la course ? »_

Déjà elle se transformait et partait au loin, sur les traces de ses désormais nouveaux compagnons. Le démon prit le temps de faire un sourire carnassier avant d'essayer de la rattraper.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait dans quoi ils s'étaient engagés mais tout deux en connaissait la durée :

_Pour l'éternité_.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une review ? Des envies ? Des demandes ? Des remarques ?


	5. La Malédiction du Tenrô

Et oui, me revoilà -déjà- avec un nouvel OS. Il faut dire que vous allez pas me revoir avant un moment je pense.

C'est un univers assez diffèrent de ce que je fais d'habitude, avec une fin en demi-teinte qui me plaît plutôt bien (enfin encore plus depuis que ma bêta est passée par là il faut dire !). N'hésitez pas à me follow pour recevoir mes derniers écrits !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yuya n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours été différente des autres, mais de là à en arriver là... Dire qu'elle avait toujours défendu son village, qu'elle allait cueillir les herbes que personne ne voulait aller chercher car elles étaient trop loin dans la forêt. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec tout le monde. Ils étaient vraiment tous des hypocrites ! Alors qu'elle avait été si dévouée à s'intégrer, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait attachée à un poteau, sans échappatoire, prête au sacrifice...

**Ω**

Il y a quelques semaines, au crépuscule, une femme du village était rentrée en hurlant, essoufflée, les vêtements en vrac. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se calmer et qu'elle commence à parler. Elle racontait avoir rencontré dans la forêt un loup aussi grand qu'une maison. Sur le coup, tout le monde avait ri.

Et puis, quelques jours après, toujours un soir, une deuxième personne avait vu « la Bête ». Des rumeurs avaient alors commencé à circuler. Jusqu'à ce que plusieurs personnes racontent qu'ils l'avaient vu, dans la pénombre nocturne. De fil en aiguille, le loup avait grossi, était devenu plus cruel, plus féroce. Toutefois, il y avait une constante, dans tous les témoignages : il avait des yeux rouges. Rouges comme ceux d'un démon. Toutefois, Yuya n'avait pas été effrayée par tous ses récits. Elle savait bien que, dans la nuit, un loup pouvait paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement. Et puis, les récits étaient souvent mêlés de peur et se nourrissaient de l'imagination débordante des personnes.

Toutefois, le village avait continué à être terrifié, les rumeurs s'amplifiaient. Plus personne ne voulait aller dans la forêt. Personne, excepté Yuya. Au début, les villageois étaient contents de pouvoir profiter des plantes qu'elle leur ramenait et de la nourriture. Puis, le doute s'était insinué. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur du loup ? Pourquoi osait-elle encore sortir ? Pourquoi continuait-elle sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution à toutes ces questions : elle était de mèche avec le diable. Et puis, elle avait toujours été différente. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses cheveux blonds... Après tout, ils l'avaient accepté dans le village malgré sa tare uniquement pour faire plaisir à Nozomu. Le loup était forcément un démon qu'elle avait invoqué ! Elle devait être une sorcière. Depuis la mort de son frère, elle étudiait la magie noire. C'était la seule cause possible. C'est pour ça qu'elle allait chercher tant d'herbes dans la forêt. Elle voulait tous les tuer et maintenant le loup allait venir dévorer leurs enfants durant la nuit.

Elle avait d'abord été exclue du groupe. Plus personne ne venait la voir. On détournait le regard quand on la voyait. Les portes et les volets se fermaient à son passage. On crachait sur ses pas. La jeune femme ne dormait que d'un œil, n'osant imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient venir lui faire. Ils pourraient même venir brûler sa maison. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, mais la maison avait appartenu à Nozomu et n'avait aucune envie de s'en séparer... Elle était emplie de trop de souvenirs, trop de moments de joie.

Puis, un conseil avait été instauré. Ils s'étaient tous réunis, un soir, dans le plus grand secret. Il fallait statuer sur l'avenir de cette sorcière et vite ! Qui sait ce que le loup serait capable de faire ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il fallait lui offrir sa maîtresse en offrande. Ainsi, la malédiction serait levée et ils pourraient revivre normalement.

**Ω**

Yuya soupira, tirant sur ses liens. Ses poignets étaient malmenés à être attachés aussi haut au-dessus de sa tête. Essayant de s'arc-bouter sur ses pointes de pied -seules parties du corps qui touchaient le sol-, elle tira le plus fort possible mais ses entraves ne cédaient pas et elle sentit au contraire une douleur aiguë s'emparer de ses poignets. Respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme essaya de se calmer. Elle réfléchit aux personnes qui pouvaient habiter dans le coin pour venir l'aider mais ils l'avaient attaché tellement loin dans la forêt qu'elle doutait d'une visite impromptue...

Elle ne savait plus comment se mettre. Ses épaules lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'elle était attachée là. A ce rythme, elle allait finir par mourir de soif ! Il n'y avait aucun animal dangereux dans cette partie de la forêt. Si ces imbéciles l'avaient un peu plus écouté, ils l'auraient su. Ce supplice était insupportable. Si elle s'en sortait, elle jurait de tous leur faire payer.

**Ω**

Une nuit, alors que la jeune femme avait péniblement réussi à s'endormir, des villageois avaient encerclé sa maison. Ils tremblaient tous de peur de faire le moindre bruit qui puisse trahir leur présence. Ils avaient été tirés au sort et avaient tous blêmi en voyant qu'ils devraient capturer la sorcière. Qui sait ce qu'elle était capable de leur faire ? Ils ne se détendirent qu'une fois Yuya attachée au poteau, quelques offrandes gisant à ses pieds. Elle s'était follement débattue mais seule contre tous qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

**Ω**

Après plusieurs autres heures passées à ce poteau, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, la jeune femme tenta une ultime fois de se soustraire à ses liens. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur ses entraves, espérant les faire céder, criant pour s'exhorter à supporter la douleur. De fins sillons de sang descendirent de ses poignets blessés et elle s'évanouit, ivre de douleur.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru survivre à un mal aussi vif et elle se voyait déjà reposer au paradis lorsqu'elle ouvrit péniblement un œil, le soleil du petit matin agressant sa rétine. Tant de temps s'était donc écoulé ? Et ces foutus liens qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce ! Ses lèvres étaient sèches d'avoir crié, sa gorge, asséchée, ne laissait passer aucun son et elle ne sentait plus ses épaules et ses bras tant ils étaient tirés au-dessus d'elle. Elle était dans un demi-coma, ses yeux ne voyant presque plus rien d'autre que les étoiles envoyées à intervalles réguliers par la douleur.

Elle fut tirée de sa semi inconscience par une sorte de froissement, ressemblant fortement à un bruit de pas. Elle essaya de hurler pour montrer sa présence, mais ce ne fut qu'un souffle qui franchit ses lèves desséchées. Elle gémit de frustration en se résignant déjà à son sort quand elle entendit. Ce n'était pas un souffle humain. C'était un animal qui respirait ainsi, elle en était persuadée. Relevant péniblement la tête, l'énorme bête qui se trouvait en face d'elle lui coupa le souffle. Les villageois n'étaient donc pas aussi fous qu'elle l'avait cru de prime abord.

Un loup, entièrement noir, étonnamment grand la fixait. Il ne faisait pas mine de s'approcher mais ce qui intrigua la jeune femme, ce fut ses deux yeux rouges qui la traversaient de part en part. Il avait un regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-elle autant embarrassée ? Enfin, elle comprit. C'était un regard humain. Il avait des yeux respirant l'intelligence et, malgré son aura animale, on ressentait toute l'humanité qui se dégageait de lui. Peut-être était-ce dû à cela, n'empêche qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Plutôt une certaine fascination. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement subjuguée qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas s'approchaient. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule quand elle entendit un homme demander d'une voix grave :

_« - Tenrô ? »_

Yuya braqua son regard sur l'homme qui s'était avancé. Il était divinement beau. Elle put le détailler lorsqu'il s'arrêta pas très loin d'elle, ne semblant nullement dérangé par la présence du loup géant. Quand il la regarda, il haussa les sourcils, visiblement curieux de sa présence et de sa position. Il avait les même yeux vermeils que le loup et on sentait en lui une part animale. Il portait à son côté un immense katana, qu'il dégaina avant de s'approcher d'elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait se détacher de cet homme, attirée par lui tel un papillon par la lumière. Levant son arme, il trancha ses liens d'un geste précis et fluide et Yuya ne put se rattraper, trop groggy par la douleur. Le choc violent avec le sol lui fit perdre connaissance et elle eut vaguement conscience de se demander ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle avant de sombrer.

**Ω**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Yuya se trouvait dans un immense futon, seule, dans une petite maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle voulut se redresser mais la douleur de ses bras se rappela instantanément à elle. Un verre d'eau se trouvait à côté d'elle et elle le prit avidement, n'ayant pas bu depuis des heures. Elle mourrait de faim également mais n'osait pas se lever, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui elle aurait à faire. Des bandages propres et précis lui enserraient les poignets, protégeant sa peau meurtrie et ses plaies.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida à se lever et se maudit d'être aussi faible. Ou plutôt elle maudit les villageois de l'avoir rendu aussi faible et dépendante sous prétexte qu'elle était différente. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce un peu au hasard et finit enfin par tomber sur l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui l'avait détachée. Elle toussota pour indiquer sa présence mais il ne daigna pas se retourner, continuant à boire son saké comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors qu'un autre homme s'approcha d'elle, sans qu'elle ne le vit. Il la salua doucement, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de pivoter brusquement et tomber à la renverse, emportée par son élan, ses pieds incapables dans leurs états actuels de supporter ce brusque changement de position. Galant, l'homme se pencha pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied et elle s'excusa aussi maladroitement qu'elle était tombée. Plus loin, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la veille s'esclaffa :

_« - Eh bien, en plus d'être gourde, tu es maladroite, décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser attachée. »_

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, elle se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé qui avait l'air beaucoup plus bienveillant et il haussa les épaules, gardant son sourire :

_« - Ne faîtes pas attention à lui, il est... taquin, mademoiselle ? »_

L'adjectif eut le mérite de faire grogner l'intéressé qui se replongea silencieusement dans sa beuverie.

_« - Yuya Shiina. Je suis... enfin... j'étais marchande d'herbes au village avant... avant le sacrifice._

_\- Enchanté, moi c'est Muramasa et là-bas c'est Kyo. Vous avez faim ?_

_\- Euh, oui merci. »_

La jeune femme s'attabla et se rendit compte de la faim qui tenaillait ses entrailles. Bien élevée, elle ne se jeta pourtant pas sur la nourriture et remercia ses hôtes d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir à chaque bouchée mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert comme ça pour savoir que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne servait à rien. Depuis le début du repas, elle sentait le regard narquois du démon sur sa nuque, ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu et au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce petit manège, elle se retourna, énervée :

_« - Bon qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? C'est ma couleur de cheveux c'est ça ? Ça ne devrait pas vous choquer plus que ça, ce sont les mêmes que Muramasa. Ah non je sais ! C'est parce que je suis une femme et que ça fait tellement longtemps que vous n'en avez pas vu que vous êtes en manque ? Eh bien je vous le dis de suite, allez vous faire voir ! »_

Sa tirade finie, elle se tourna de nouveau pour continuer à manger, plus sereinement cette fois-ci. Légèrement interloqué par le spectacle, Muramasa ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement sous le regard furieux de son élève. Ce dernier se lèva et, avant de quitter la pièce, dit à l'intention de leur invitée :

_« - Parce qu'en plus d'être maladroite, elle est chiante et bruyante. Décidément, on a pas tiré le gros lot ! »_

Se raidissant, Yuya préféra ne rien répondre avant de continuer à manger. Elle parla de tout et de rien avec son hôte qui l'invita à passer quelques jours de plus parmi eux. N'ayant d'autres solutions, elle accepta, plus par obligation que par réelle envie. Il fallait dire que, bien que le maître soit adorable, son élève laissait à désirer... Muramasa lui fit visiter la maison et lui montra sa chambre, mitoyenne à celle du démon, faute de mieux. Il la laissa s'installer plus confortablement, bien que n'ayant plus de bagages, elle n'eut que peu de choses à faire. Elle sortit peu de temps après, voulant profiter du jardin mais, au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre un mur tandis que des yeux sanguins, brûlant d'une animosité sans borne, la fixaient hargneusement. Le démon, la tenant rudement lui cracha au visage :

_« - T'as pas intérêt à rester ici trop longtemps Planche à Pain. J'aurais dû te laisser crever sur ton bûcher... Après tout, les faibles meurent et seuls les forts survivent ! »_

Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux de la blonde qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce démon lui vouait une telle haine. Cherchait-il à lui faire peur en paraissant plus méchant qu'il ne l'était réellement ? Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il détachée ? Il la lâcha et elle glissa doucement au sol, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Le démon quant à lui avait fermé les yeux de dépit avant que, ne se redressant vivement, Yuya ne lui assène un violent coup de tête. Tout aussi méchamment, elle répliqua :

_« - N'ose même pas croire que tu puisses me parler sur ce ton là, sale démon ! Les abrutis comme toi j'en bouffe trois au petit déj' alors ne t'avises plus d'approcher ta sale personne trop près de moi ! »_

La blonde profita du moment d'incrédulité qui passa sur le visage du démon pour s'éclipser, consciente que malgré ses propos, il était définitivement bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin où elle s'assit sous un vieux cerisier. N'étant pas encore au printemps, il n'était pas en fleur. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement furtif et elle tourna brusquement la tête. Ce n'était que Tenrô qui passait par là, visiblement curieux d'avoir de la visite. Elle tendit la main, sans aucune crainte, l'incitant à approcher. Il trottina docilement jusqu'à elle et s'assit aussitôt. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, même ainsi. Yuya se redressa à genoux pour pouvoir caresser affectueusement la tête de l'animal. Il émit une sorte de ronronnement qui l'amusa et elle le caressa plus franchement, séduite.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se rassit plus confortablement, laissant l'animal poser sa lourde tête sur ses jambes. Elle était totalement inconsciente de la paire d'yeux qui les fixaient avec insistance. Muramasa, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte dit doucement à son élève :

_« - Tu sais ce que ça veut dire s'ils s'acceptent aussi facilement n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un reniflement dédaigneux. Le plus âgé soupira. Décidément, il restait toujours aussi méfiant face aux prédictions de Sakuya. Pire encore, il se doutait que face à cette constatation, le démon allait mener la vie dure à sa nouvelle protégée.

Et effectivement, durant les semaines qui suivirent, Yuya restant plus longtemps que prévu initialement, sa vie fut plus électrique que durant le reste de son existence. Dès qu'ils se croisaient, l'animosité reprenait le dessus, s'insultant à tour de rôle et en venant aux mains quelque fois. Généralement, la blonde finissait coincé sous Kyo et il se passait alors un étrange phénomène aucun ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait songer plus encore. Il y avait comme une tension, de l'électricité s'amassait entre leurs deux corps bien trop proches et une irrésistible envie de s'approcher l'un de l'autre les prenait alors à la gorge. Finalement, ils reprenaient difficilement leurs esprits et ils allaient chacun se calmer à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait alors l'autre. Le plus souvent, elle allait se calmer auprès de Tenrô quand il allait boire une bouteille de saké.

Cette fois-ci, Yuya était à fleur de peau. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter l'irascible démon et un mot de trop l'avait amené à le gifler. Suffisamment fort pour que les yeux du démon se foncent pour devenir presque noir et l'effrayent. Il avait alors difficilement fermé les yeux pour tenter de se contenir et elle avait profité de ses efforts pour s'enfuir. Littéralement. Elle était donc sur le chemin de sa maison, voulant chercher quelques affaires. Muramasa était bien gentil mais les habits de se défunte femme lui étaient bien trop grands et elle se sentait toujours mal à porter les effets d'une morte.

Une fois proche du village, elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas brûlé sa maison, bien qu'elle soit recouverte de charmes permettant d'éloigner les esprits. Sûrement pour ne pas faire venir d'autres démons venger sa soi-disant mort... Ne voulant pas croiser quiconque, elle attendit en bord de forêt que la nuit tombe.

La pénombre ne tarda pas à arriver et elle entra à pas de loups, peu désireuse de faire une rencontre, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle prit un sac assez grand pour prendre le plus d'affaires possibles. Elle devait faire vite et surtout choisir les affaires qu'elle devait prendre en priorité. Les plus utiles. Ses vêtements furent les premiers emballés, s'ensuivirent des babioles qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner et, au fur et à mesure, son sac s'alourdit de plus en plus. L'aube était loin d'arriver mais elle avait fini, son sac menaçant de céder. Elle se tourna vers la porte, sans prendre en compte que son bagage était bien plus volumineux qu'à l'arrivée. Un objet qu'elle distingua mal se brisa alors dans un bruit intense et elle se pétrifia, aux aguets. Elle n'entendit rien et, rassurée, elle s'avança pour ouvrir précautionneusement la porte.

Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant qu'une imposante main ne s'abatte sur son épaule, lui empêchant toute fuite. Elle essaya de hurler mais une autre main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Très vite, elle se retrouva de nouveau ligotée et bâillonnée cette fois-ci. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer, de rester fière mais elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Ils pensaient sûrement qu'elle était morte sur son poteau et la voir ainsi devait avoir ravivé leurs peurs et leurs angoisses les plus folles. Le village fut bientôt debout, et discutait avec ferveur et passion du sort qu'il allait réserver à leur sorcière. Beaucoup de regards haineux la toisait avec animosité et aversion.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un bûcher fut allumé que Yuya se rendit compte que, cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Plus de Tenrô ou de Kyo pour venir la détacher. Une mort affreusement longue et douloureuse l'attendait, ou tout du moins attendait la sorcière qu'elle était censée être. Mais ce fut quand le bourreau s'approcha avec un fouet qu'elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Une mort lente et douloureuse n'était pas suffisamment. Il fallait également qu'elle reçoive un châtiment corporel.

Elle se débattit autant qu'elle le put quand on la traîna de force dans la poussière pour l'attacher de face à un poteau. La noirceur de la nuit et les quelques flambeaux allumés pour l'occasion rendait encore plus surréaliste la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Pourtant la douleur cuisante de sa peau qui se déchiquetait sous le premier coup la ramena rudement à la réalité. Elle avait entendu un claquement sec et c'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle avait ressenti l'élancement aigu et lancinant dans son dos. Elle essaya de hurler mais le bâillon la privait même d'exprimer son mal.

Non loin de là, un loup noir releva vivement la tête, comme si un son assourdissant avait résonné à ses oreilles. Il partir en trombe, s'élançant à toute allure vers le tiraillement qu'il éprouvait dans le poitrail. Quand il arriva au village, il comprit de suite la situation et sauta sur le bourreau avant de lui déchiqueter la gorge. Sa protégée était mal en point au vu des nombreuses lacérations de son dos et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. De par sa carrure et son rugissement, il fit reculer tous ceux qui étaient présents. Avec ses pattes puissantes, il brisa le poteau, permettant à Yuya de se libérer. Il prit un sac qui gisait non loin, ayant reconnu l'odeur de la blonde avant que cette dernière ne monte maladroitement sur son dos, meurtrie au plus profond de sa chair. Elle s'agrippa aussi fort qu'elle le put à l'encolure de sa monture même si elle sentait que c'était très faible.

De nombreuses fois, elle avait failli tomber et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu alors se relever. Elle ne devait son maintien qu'à l'agilité du loup immense et à la douleur de son dos qui l'obligeait à se tenir le plus droite possible. Une fois arrivée à la masure devenue maintenant familière, elle ne fut que peu surprise de voir Muramasa l'attendre ainsi que Kyo, un peu en retrait. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle alors un tel soulagement à voir ses iris pourpres ? Elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler à nouveau et, une fois au sol, se dirigea vers le démon. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle n'agrippe son kimono avec force. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru de prime abord, il ne la rejeta pas, allant même jusqu'à l'enlacer, prenant garde à ses blessures. Ce fut dans la douce chaleur de ses bras qu'elle s'évanouit enfin sous la douleur.

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla, la souffrance de son dos s'était faite bien moins grande. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, désireuse de se reposer encore. Elle voulait également, il fallait se l'avouer, écouter la conversation qu'entretenait Muramasa et Kyo, non loin :

_« - Il va falloir que tu lui dises Kyo. Qu'elle sache._

\- A quoi bon, regarde la ! Elle n'est bonne à rien.

\- Et si elle venait à mourir après en avoir assez de ta présence ? Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi tu es aussi odieux avec elle ! »

La jeune femme l'entendit grogner avant de sentir un froissement de tissu près de son oreille. Il la poussa doucement avant de dire :

_« - Planche à pain, je sais que t'es réveillée alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. A cause de tes caprices à toi et l'autre cabot et de votre décision de vous rapprocher, on est condamné à vivre ensemble. Sans moi tu meurs et inversement, c'est compris ? Je vais devoir te supporter... »_

Yuya ne bougea pas face à la révélation, choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. En quoi le fait qu'elle apprécie Tenrô l'enchaînait à vivre avec le démon ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que le démon partit, visiblement furieux. Ce fut Muramasa qui prit sa place, bienveillant, comme à son habitude.

_« - Je vais vous expliquer Yuya. Il y a longtemps de cela, une chamane, Sakuya, est venue trouver Kyo. Elle lui demanda protection et asile pour quelques jours mais Kyo était alors... bien plus proche d'un démon que maintenant. Il refusa sa demande et elle invoqua alors une féroce bête noire, Tenrô. Elle lui dit alors que plus jamais il ne pourrait approcher quelqu'un sans le consentement de la bête. C'était sa malédiction. Seulement, elle était alors tellement farouche que Kyo dut se reclure. Personne ne peut l'approcher. Et encore moins la toucher.__Moi, elle me tolère simplement mais elle ne m'a jamais laissé l'approcher. Et ça fait des années que ça dure. C'est pour ça que quand il vous a ramené j'ai été surpris. Vous êtes à même de briser la malédiction qui pèse sur Kyo. Seulement... il y avait une contrepartie au sort de Sakuya qui prédit que seule la femme partageant sa vie pourrait briser le sortilège. Et là encore, si l'un venait à mourir, l'autre meurt également... Il n'a pas supporté. La solitude n'est pas encore réellement un problème pour lui, il a toujours été plutôt solitaire mais le fait se de lier à une femme pour l'éternité lui semble inconcevable. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très romantique, démonstratif ou casanier. Jamais il ne supporterait que vous puissiez lui dicter sa conduite sous caprice de vous voir mourir et lui avec. C'est pour ça qu'il est ainsi... »_

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse de la jeune femme, Muramasa se leva doucement avant de partir, laissant Yuya à ses méditations.

Quelques heures plus tard, le dos étroitement bandé, elle se leva avec difficulté et partit trouver le démon. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir un de ces sarcasmes habituels avant de lui dire :

_« - Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Ni de vivre avec toi, ni que ma vie soit liée à la tienne, qu'on soit bien clair. Mais si on doit se supporter toute notre vie, estimes toi heureux d'être tombé sur moi ! »_

Yuya prit sa tête entre ses mains, énervée par le comportement du démon qui essaya de l'interrompre :

« _\- Planche à pain..._

_\- Ferme là ! Je suis peut-être une Planche à Pain mais je suis loin d'être idiote ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Entièrement de ta faute. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, rien du tout. Si tu avais été moins con, peut-être qu'on en serait pas là. Si Môsieur avait été un peu moins égocentrique et avait aidé cette foutue chamane... Mais non ! Tu as voulu faire ton sale mufle comme le pauvre rustre que tu es ! Et nous voilà liés à l'autre pour l'éternité. … Mais. Et sache que j'en suis tout aussi énervée que toi... Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'ai donc plus rien à perdre maintenant. Alors sache que je ne t'imposerais jamais rien, si ce n'est ma présence éternelle à ce que j'ai compris, alors essaie d'être un peu moins crétin à l'avenir. »_

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse mais elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le petit sourire arboré par le démon. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout, il aurait pu être enchaîné à bien pire. Elle avait au moins le mérite de l'amuser. Et qui sait ? Avec le temps, ils pourraient peut-être même s'apprécier. Ne disait-on d'ailleurs pas que de la haine à l'amour il n'y avait qu'un pas ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est très différent, notamment la fin. Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? J'ai des idées également avec les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel dans une version beaucoup plus sombre que le manga...

N'hésitez pas me laisser une review pour me dire si ça vous a plu !

Avez-vous des idées à me soumettre ?


	6. Aimer n'est qu'un verbe - Le contrat

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire en trois parties ! Elles sont déjà toutes prêtes donc vous n'attendrez pas longtemps. Comme mon copain me tanne pour que je lui dédie quelque chose, je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure fiction que je pourrais lui dédier X) Donc voilà :D

La fiction s'appelle Aimer n'est qu'un verbe. Cette première partie s'intitule "Le contrat". Comme toujours si vous avez des idées ou des envies, faites m'en part et j'essayerais de l'écrire !

Enfin, le recueil entier reste dédié à ma bêta et soeur - Clémantine, connue aussi sous le pseudonyme de Reine des Titres. Chaque titre ou sous-titre vient d'elle !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Yuya était en cuisine lorsque arrivèrent bruyamment sa sœur et son petit ami. Que se passait-il ? Reposant le couteau qu'elle avait pris pour préparer son plat, elle se dirigea vers le salon, s'essuyant les mains au passage sur son tablier. Dans le canapé, Kyoshiro essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter sa petite amie Sakuya, en pleurs. Yuya eut un moment d'hésitation, sans savoir si elle pouvait s'approcher ou s'il fallait laisser le couple dans son intimité. Un regard suppliant de son presque beau-frère la fit s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle se calme.

Après plusieurs minutes, les reniflements se firent un peu moins intenses et elle lui tendit un mouchoir, compatissante. D'une voix empreinte de douceur, elle demanda :

_« - C'était si horrible que ça la rencontre avec ta belle famille ? »_

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle se tourna vers Kyoshiro, assis sur un fauteuil non loin de là. Il avait, lui aussi, une tête à faire peur. Soupirant bruyamment, il se passa une main sur le visage, las.

_« - On va dire qu'ils ne sont pas très compréhensifs... »_

Devant le manque de détails flagrant, la blonde demanda des explications :

_« - C'est-à-dire ?_

_\- Eh bien... ils ont accepté nos fiançailles... sous certaines conditions. »_

Des conditions ? Déjà que Yuya trouvait absurde qu'à leur époque, un fils doive encore demander l'autorisation de sa famille pour pouvoir se fiancer, alors émettre des conditions...

_« - Et vous ne pouvez pas les honorer ? »_

Ce fut la voix entrecoupée de sanglots de sa sœur qui lui répondit plaintivement :

_« - Ça ne dépend pas de nous... »_

Sur le coup, Yuya fut choquée. Elle secoua la tête avant de résumer la situation :

_« - Attends, tu es en train de me dire que vos fiançailles dépendent du bon vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est du délire ! … C'est qui ? Pour faire quoi ? »_

Sakuya se redressa quelque peu, ses sanglots presque complètement taris, tout comme ses larmes. Elle planta ses yeux rougis dans ceux de sa sœur avant de déclarer, de but en blanc :

_« - Ça dépend de toi ! _»

Et ses pleurs repartirent de plus belle. Ses paroles, quant à elles, amenèrent une incompréhension totale de la part de l'aînée :

_« - De moi ? Alors là je ne comprends plus rien... Si ça ne tient qu'à moi il y a aucun soucis, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous avez même ma bénédiction... _»

Sa tirade eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire tristement Kyoshiro qui avait laissé sa tête partir en arrière, abattu :

_« - Les Mibu ne voient pas notre mariage d'un bon œil car il n'apporte rien à leur famille... Ils n'accepteront de nous voir ensemble qu'à condition que tu sois mariée à l'un des leurs... Comme tu es l'aînée, l'entreprise de votre frère te reviens de droit et les richesses qui vont avec leur rempliront les poches si tu deviens une des leurs... »_

Il laissa échapper un rire amer, désespéré. Sa famille avait toujours été attiré par les richesses, le pouvoir, la gloire mais il n'aurait jamais pensé en souffrir autant en ce moment. Il voulait à tout prix se marier avec Sakuya mais n'irait sûrement pas demander à sa belle-sœur de se sacrifier pour leur propre bonheur, il se sentirait tellement coupable... Le rire de Yuya coupa ses pensées, arrêtant par la même occasion les sanglots de sa sœur :

_« - Un mariage arrangé ? Nan mais ils sont sérieux ? Ahahah ! Non vous me faites marcher quand même ! »_

Le visage sérieux et pas du tout rieur de sa sœur et de son petit ami firent s'étrangler son hilarité dans sa gorge. Se marier ? Elle ? Avec un parfait inconnu ? Ayant retrouvé son sérieux, la jeune femme demanda :

_« - Et si je refuse ? »_

La mine ravagée de sa sœur lui donna une idée que Kyoshiro confirma :

_« - Je devrais choisir quelqu'un d'autre... »_

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce avant que Yuya ne tape dans ses mains et ne les invite à se mettre à table.

_« - Allez, quitte à chercher une solution, autant que ça soit en mangeant ! »_

Ils auraient tout le temps de se morfondre plus tard, autant profiter de ce qu'elle leur avait préparé. Surtout que, certaine de l'acceptation des fiançailles, elle avait préparé un petit festin. La soirée passa plus tranquillement, bien que les rires étaient plus ternes, les sourires moins grands...

**Ω**

Le lendemain, Yuya posa un peu brutalement son sac de cours sur la table, faisant sursauter Mahiro. Cette dernière ne l'interrogea pas sur son énervement, connaissant son amie, mieux valait attendre qu'elle se confie d'elle-même. Pourtant, la question brute que lui posa son Yuya ne l'aida pas dans sa résolution du problème :

_« - Tu as déjà pensé à te marier ? Genre, dans l'année ? »_

Mahiro ricana un peu avant de répondre :

_« - Me marier ? Je déteste les engagements je te rappelle. J'ai même pris un forfait de téléphone sans engagement c'est pour dire... Je ne me marierais probablement jamais... Pourquoi cette question ? Quelqu'un t'a fait sa demande ? »_

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de ricaner ironiquement :

_« - Très drôle. Tu sais bien que je n'ai personne. Et je ne cherche pas à avoir une relation durable. Non c'est... plus compliqué. Tu sais que mon frère m'a légué son entreprise portuaire, que je pourrais la piloter à 25 ans et que c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ces études de commerce..._

_\- Oui bien sûr. Mais je vois pas le rapport avec le mariage..._

_\- Justement j' y viens... Ma sœur sort avec Kyoshiro tu vois depuis quelques années maintenant. Bref, ils ont décidé de se marier mais chez les Mibu faut avoir l'accord de la famille. Enfin, tu vois le genre... c'est bien pour ça que ce sont les plus gros investisseurs du pays... Je pensais qu'ils allaient accepter..._

_\- Ils ont dit non ? Mais pourquoi ? Ta sœur est adorable ! C'est la femme rêvée. Elle est mignonne et bien éduquée, je vois pas en quoi elle ferait tâche..._

_\- … Ils veulent avoir l'entreprise de mon frère. Mais ils peuvent l'avoir que par mon biais... Donc ils autorisent leurs mariage à condition que moi aussi j'épouse un Mibu... »_

Il y eut, comme lors de l'annonce de Sakuya, un moment de flottement avant que Mahiro n'explose de rire, se faisant retourner plusieurs personnes. Cela fit sourire Yuya : décidément, elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux, elles avaient eu la même réaction. Une fois calmée et avant que son amie n'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander si elle était sérieuse, la blonde annonça :

_« - Ils sont sérieux tu sais... … Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si je dis non, Kyoshiro et Sakuya ne pourront plus se voir._

_\- Ah oui, ils ne rigolent pas chez les Mibu... Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? »_

Yuya soupira lourdement avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de répondre :

_« - Et bien... en toute logique... accepter. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas voir ma sœur tomber en dépression et surtout... je n'ai jamais cru au prince charmant, ni au grand amour. Je suis sûre que je peux tirer avantage de cette situation._

_\- Mais..._

_\- Laisse moi finir ! En plus, si les Mibu s'intéressent au complexe portuaire Shiina, c'est qu'ils en ont besoin. C'est un avantage pour moi … tout en étant un désavantage. S'ils ont décidé d'obtenir ma future entreprise, ils feront n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Et j'obtiens sûrement la meilleure des solutions pour concilier le bonheur de ma sœur, garder mon entreprise et profiter du pouvoir Mibu en leur prenant leur nom... »_

La brune réfléchit quelques instants avant de se ranger du côté des arguments de son amie. Elle n'avait pas tort après tout. Malicieuse, elle ajouta :

_« - Et puis, si ton mari ne te satisfait pas, tu pourras toujours prendre un amant ! »_

La blonde la poussa du coude avant de rire doucement et de répliquer :

_« - Je compte surtout passer un pacte avec mon « futur mari » pour que chacun ait ses libertés oui !_

_\- Et tu as bien raison ! »_

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée de leur professeur de droit. Elles se turent toutes les deux et Yuya essaya au maximum de se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle soit au mieux de sa forme pour réussir à entourlouper les Mibu. Et ses connaissances en droit lui seraient sûrement grandement profitables !

**Ω**

La jeune femme avait décidé de ne rien dire à sa sœur. Elle savait que cette dernière ne supporterait pas sa décision et ferait tout pour qu'elle refuse, quitte à rompre avec Kyoshiro. Elle comptait ensuite sur le pragmatisme de ce dernier pour accepter sa proposition, une fois qu'elle serait mariée. Il sera alors trop tard pour qu'ils fassent machine arrière et accepteraient sûrement leur propre mariage...

Yuya n'avait pas particulièrement le sens du sacrifice. Elle était simplement pragmatique. Les Mibu possédaient la plupart des entreprises du pays. Cependant, pour s'exporter, il leur fallait indubitablement un accès au port, que le frère de Yuya possédait alors de son vivant. Et bien que la jeune femme ne gère pas encore l'entreprise, elle gardait tout de même un œil sur les comptes et les choix de cette dernière. En attendant, elle avait laissé faire le sous-directeur. Les Mibu devaient leur payer une taxe conséquente pour la transition des marchandises et la location des bateaux. En échange, l'entreprise Shiina s'occupait de l'entretien, de la sécurité et du bon transport des produits. Si les Mibu avaient accès à cet énorme point de transition, il apparaissait évident que leur influence s'étendrait encore bien au-delà de leurs frontières actuelles et ce, sans avoir à payer de taxe. Pire, ils pourraient en plus augmenter les cotisations des concurrents qui ne pourraient alors plus suivre. L'occasion était trop bonne et leur démarche n'étonnait pas la jeune femme.

En ouvrant sa penderie, Yuya hésita longuement. Non pas qu'elle cherchait à plaire à ces enflures, plutôt qu'elle cherchait à leur montrer qui elle était. Qu'elle avait du tempérament et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas tout accepté simplement pour le bonheur de sa sœur. Un tailleur lui paraissait trop strict et peu approprié pour traiter des conditions des deux mariages. Une robe serait trop synonyme de femme fragile à leurs yeux emplis de préjugés. Finalement, elle opta pour un pantalon en lin noir et une chemise blanche de la même matière. Un foulard aux deux couleurs vint compléter la tenue tandis qu'elle l'agrémentait de quelques bijoux et qu'elle se maquillait légèrement.

**Ω**

La jeune femme fut introduite dans le salon où elle patienta de longues minutes, son long manteau blanc replié sur son bras. Elle n'avait pas convenu d'un rendez-vous car elle savait que la surprise serait un atout conséquent pour elle. Finalement, un domestique -un majordome peut-être ?- la fit entrer dans le salon où le conseil des Mibu l'attendait. Elle eut envie de ricaner face à cet accueil mais elle aurait alors perdu toute crédibilité. Polie, elle attendit d'être annoncée avant de s'installer gracieusement dans un siège, en face du conseil. Elle n'était pas en position de puissance avec ces trois personnes en face d'elle seule. Elle se redressa sur son siège de toute sa hauteur et se présenta :

_« - Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse de vous imposer cette visite qui me semblait toutefois indispensable suite à votre rencontre avec ma sœur il y a de cela quelques jours. »_

S'ils furent surpris de cette visite non-annoncée, les trois personnes en face de la future dirigeante de la Shiina Corporation ne le montrèrent nullement. Ils se redressèrent à leur tour, se tenant le plus droit possible au fur et à mesure de leur présentation. Ce fut une vieille femme brune aux yeux acérés qui se présenta la première :

_« - Mala Mibu, conseillère de la famille depuis de nombreuses années et dirigeante de l'exportation de notre entreprise. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »_

Si sa présentation pouvait sembler quelque peu chaleureuse, son ton sec et son regard dur témoignait de sa force de caractère. De plus, si elle dirigeait l'exportation, c'est qu'elle allait sûrement être la plus virulente pour obtenir le port Shiina. Une femme d'âge mûr à sa gauche se présenta ensuite :

_« - Sura Mibu, en charge des nouvelles technologies. »_

Sa présentation comme son ton ou sa posture n'exprimait ni animosité, ni gentillesse. Elle paraissait presque indifférente à ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut au tour de l'homme à sa gauche, qui ne semblait pas excessivement vieux pour résider au conseil des Mibu :

_« - Shirake, je dirige le pôle mode de l'entreprise Mibu. »_

Il semblait déterminé et inflexible et c'est sûrement ces qualités qui lui avaient permis d'accéder à cette prestigieuse place malgré son jeune âge. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Yuya commença directement les hostilités :

_« - Bien. Merci pour ces brèves présentations et pour votre présence. Maintenant, venons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse tous : le mariage de ma sœur. Il m'a semblé comprendre que son bonheur devait dépendre de ma décision à accepter un mode de vie marital, c'est bien cela ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela mais oui effectivement._

\- Je viens donc à vous pour savoir ce que cela pourrait m'apporter. »

Les dirigeants se regardèrent tous quelques instants. Lui apporter quelque chose ? Que voulait-elle de plus si ce n'est le mariage de sa sœur ? Avait-elle des exigences ? Prudent, Shirake demanda :

_« - Quelles exigences auriez-vous ? »_

La jeune femme s'installa plus confortablement et répondit du tac au tac, consciente qu'il ne fallait rien proposer la première :

_« - Que me proposez-vous ? Vous avez sûrement déjà préparé un contrat n'est-ce pas ? »_

Les trois compères se regardèrent brièvement avant que Mala n'ouvre une pochette et lui tende brutalement une pile de feuilles.

**Ω**

S'ensuivit des heures de négociation acharnée entre les deux partis. Et bien que la jeune femme avait du faire des concessions sur certains points, notamment sur l'image à donner de son futur couple, elle avait gagné de grandes batailles comme garder le nom de son entreprise qui ne serait pas une annexe de Mibu mais bien une sorte de partenaire. Elle avait également renoncé à sa demande d'un mariage simple et rapide. Le faste et la puissance des Mibu se devaient d'être étalés aux yeux de tous. En échange, elle n'avait aucune obligation de concevoir une progéniture ou même d'avoir un « devoir conjugal ». Lorsqu'elle avait lu cette partie dans le contrat, elle avait cru devenir folle de rage. Depuis quand une femme était-elle sous le joug de son mari ? Cependant, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la clause nommé « extra-conjugale ». Si son mari pouvait avoir des liaisons discrètes, Yuya n'en avait pas le droit, pour éviter tous risques d'engendrer un enfant illégitime. Vraiment, dans quelle époque vivaient-ils ? Le mariage aurait lieu dans plusieurs semaines. Un an plus tard, jour pour jour s'ensuivrait celui de sa sœur. De plus, si Kyoshiro venait à changer d'avis, ce qu'elle doutait fort, ou que les Mibu refusaient l'union de sa sœur et du futur médecin, elle aurait une somme de dédommagement et d'intérêts plus que satisfaisante en plus de récupérer son bien.

Lorsque Yuya refit le trajet en sens inverse pour arriver chez elle, elle n'était plus aussi droite et fière qu'à l'aller. Elle était littéralement épuisée. Ils étaient vraiment des pourritures jusqu'au bout et elle avait du batailler sur tout. Néanmoins, elle était fière d'elle car elle n'avait jamais lâché un seul instant. Quand elle introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, les cris l'alertèrent quelque peu. Elle ouvrit la porte et comprit qu'elle avait simplement à faire à une dispute de couple. Pourtant, à peine vautrée sur le canapé, Sakuya lui tomba dessus.

Tout d'abord, elle n'entendit qu'un charabia incompréhensible et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit sa sœur, rouge de colère et un Kyoshiro indécis derrière elle. Elle comprit enfin, quand son cerveau eut pris la décision de sortir du demi-coma dans lequel il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, que Sakuya parlait de son futur mariage avec un parfait inconnu. Elle soupira, exaspérée que la nouvelle se soit répandue aussi vite. D'ailleurs, comment le savait-il ?

_« - On a reçu un appel du conseil qui nous félicitait pour nos fiançailles... »_

On sentait bien que Kyoshiro avait dit cette phrase avec émotion. Il était ému de ce que Yuya avait fait pour lui, pour eux. Qui, de nos jours était assez altruiste pour donner sa vie en échange du bonheur de deux personnes ? Ne prenant nullement en compte les remontrances de sa sœur qui voulait absolument qu'elle annule tout, Yuya s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler :

_« - Tu me remercieras plus tard, en attendant, tu payes les pizzas. »_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se retourna dans le canapé, leur faisant dos et profitant d'un temps pour elle après toutes ces émotions. Elle s'assoupit rapidement et c'est une bonne odeur de nourriture chaude qui la réveilla. Elle essaya de se clarifier les idées, prête à supporter un sermon de sa sœur pendant le repas, mais surtout prête à dévorer les pizzas.

Pourtant, installée à table, elle n'eut aucun sermon à affronter mais bien une ambiance glaciale. Kyoshiro essayait de dérider sa belle et pourtant, elle restait froide et ne parlait pas. Yuya décida alors de l'ignorer avant de parler avec son beau-frère. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et n'avait rien dit quant à son demi-déménagement chez elles deux. Il rendait sa sœur heureuse et c'était le principal. Après la mort de leur frère aîné, Nozomu, il était devenu évident pour Yuya qu'elle devait s'occuper de sa seule famille restante et si cela passait par un mariage arrangé, ce n'était alors qu'un petit sacrifice à payer.

Une fois en pleine digestion, Yuya alluma la télé et fut un temps interloqué. On parlait déjà de son union sur les chaînes d'information, alors même qu'elle ne savait pas encore le nom du marié ! Cela eut le mérite de la faire rire et de faire enrager sa sœur de plus belle. Un peu agacée par son attitude, l'aînée en profita pour lui lancer :

_« - Et bien maintenant, plus possible de faire machine arrière, va falloir t'y faire Sakuya ! »_

Cette dernière était partie furieuse en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, Kyoshiro ne la rejoignit pas. Il se posa avec elle sur le canapé du salon avant d'entamer difficilement la conversation :

_« - Tu sais... je... Enfin... Raah, je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Alors, juste merci. Je sais ce que tu sacrifies et je trouve ça vraiment incroyable de ta part. Je te promets de ne jamais la laisser tomber et de faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! »_

Yuya le trouva affreusement touchant et, répondant à son étreinte, elle lui dit doucement :

_« - La rendre heureuse simplement sera amplement suffisant. Je suis contente de te connaître et encore plus que tu sois rentré dans sa vie. _»

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants enlacés avant que Yuya ne s'éloigne et ne lui demande de calmer sa belle. Elle allait lui faire la tête pendant des jours et elle avait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille à organiser...

**Ω**

Le lendemain, sa journée de cours ne fut pas reposante du tout, bien au contraire. Des tas d'inconnus l'ayant reconnue aux informations ou la connaissant de loin l'avaient abordée pour savoir avec qui elle allait se marier, pourquoi elle ne leur avait pas dit, quand allait se dérouler l'événement... Heureusement pour elle, Mahiro était d'un grand soutien et faisait fuir d'un regard plus noir que sa crinière, les imbéciles heureux qui essayaient de les approcher. Cependant, cette dernière ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, n'ayant pas été mise au courant. Le portable de cette dernière vibra quelques instants et elle put voir les dernières informations s'afficher sur son écran. Riant un peu, elle tendit son téléphone à son amie avant de l'interroger :

_« - Alors comme ça on se marie dans quinze jours et je ne suis même pas la première au courant ? »_

**Ω**

_« - Des fois les filles, je vous jure que j'ai envie de vous égorger ! »_

Yuya n'eut que des rires pour réponse. Elle n'aurait jamais du laisser Mahiro et Sakuya s'occuper de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille... Enfermée dans une cabine téléphonique avec un drap aussi grand qu'une terrain de football, elle ne pourrait en sortir que lorsqu'elle aurait tout plié le plus proprement possible. Et tout cela bien sûr, sans abîmer ses ailes de fée ! Elle se sentait décidément bien ridicule... Heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu à s'habiller en prostituée, c'était déjà ça, malgré que son costume soit tout de même bien court.

Essayant de rester le plus patiente possible, Yuya réussit malgré tout à plier plus ou moins comme il fallait le drap, et elle put sortir. Il y avait également quelques amies à elle, qu'elle ne connaissait que de loin mais cela permettait de mettre de l'ambiance et c'était toujours sympathique de voir autant de bonne humeur réunie au même endroit.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, la blonde se déridant au fur et à mesure des défis les plus fous les uns que les autres auxquels elle était soumise. Elle avait dû par exemple, demander aux passants mâles de se peser jusqu'à récolter mille cinq cent kilos d'homme ou encore raser un ballon de baudruche avec un coupe-chou sans que celui n'explose. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas réussi et le ballon, enduit de mousse à raser explosait à chaque fois. Heureusement pour elle, ses amies l'avaient faite se changer pour une robe tout aussi courte mais plus traditionnelle.

Le soir, après un passage plus calme dans un très bon restaurant, elles se dirigèrent toutes vers une boîte de nuit. Yuya dansait à ne plus savoir marcher. Cela lui permettait d'oublier que, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, se marier avec un parfait inconnu l'affectait. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure façon pour concilier le bonheur de sa sœur et le moyen de garder son bien. Mais la raison ne parvient pas toujours à guérir le cœur. Alors quand elle sentit deux mains sur sa taille, elle accentua son déhanché, et elle profita du moment, tout simplement. Elle se retourna quelques secondes plus tard et eut un sourire carnassier face au regard lubrique que lui lançait l'inconnu. Elle allait en profiter ce soir. Elle allait rester discrète bien sûr pour ne pas briser le contrat qu'elle avait eu avec les Mibu, mais elle allait profiter de ses derniers jours de liberté.

Elle fit signe à Mahiro de ne pas s'inquiéter quand elle partit avec l'inconnu de la boîte de nuit. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qui lui importait ce soir était ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Et la passion dont leurs deux corps firent preuve ce soir là était d'un tel délice, d'une telle volupté que, pour quelques heures, Yuya ne pensa plus à son mariage. Elle regretta presque même de ses fiançailles car cette nuit avait un goût de liberté peu habituel qu'elle aurait voulu garder.

Quand, essoufflés, ils se laissèrent quelques instants de répit allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer un mot de remerciement qu'il ne comprit pas, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans sa chevelure brune. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et un second round s'entama.

**Ω**

Yuya n'était pas stressée mais nostalgique. Voilà le sentiment qui pouvait la qualifier le jour de son mariage. Nostalgique de cette nuit de liberté qu'elle avait eu avec ce parfait inconnu. Oh bien sur sa robe était belle, l'église parfaitement décorée, tout était ajusté au millimètre près. Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait toujours rien de son futur mari et que l'idée d'être enchaînée à un homme ne lui paraissait plus aussi avantageuse que cela. Toutefois, un coup d'œil auprès de Kyoshiro lui remirent les idées en place. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle avant de lui souffler :

_« - C'est l'heure... Tu es sûre ? »_

Yuya soupira encore avant de lui confirmer que oui, elle était sûre. Il lui montra alors un sourire éclatant, preuve qu'il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir se marier avec Sakuya. Bien sûr, il se sentait coupable mais elle avait fait son choix et il lui était plus facile de l'accepter quand il servait ses propres intérêts... Il lui tendit son bras et elle plaça délicatement sa main dessus. Faute de père ou de frère, c'était à lui qu'elle avait demandé de l'amener à l'autel.

Près des portes, Yuya se trémoussa quelque peu, nerveuse. Elle allait enfin savoir qui allait être son mari. Elle avait bien demandé à Kyoshiro de se renseigner mais il n'avait rien pu savoir. Lorsque les gonds grincèrent, preuve que la porte était en train de s'ouvrir, son souffle se coupa tandis que sa main se crispait légèrement sur le bras de son beau-frère. Il la rassura d'un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant et ils commencèrent à avancer, son futur mari encore caché par les portes entrouvertes.

Lorsque la future mariée releva la tête qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé pour croiser le regard de son futur mari, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Kyoshiro, à la vu du sourire identique qu'affichait son cousin et sa belle-sœur, eut l'air un peu perdu mais ne la brusqua pas pour avancer. Yuya avait déjà vu son fiancé quelques jours auparavant et il était beaucoup moins vêtu alors... Et finalement, elle se dit que, peut-être, le destin ne faisait pas si mal les choses...

* * *

Une review ?

Je vous invite à lire mon nouveau recueil sur le défi des Cent Thèmes intitulé "L'anthologie des relations" toujours sur notre univers préféré qu'est Samuraï Deeper Kyo !


	7. Aimer n'est qu'un verbe - Pour le pire

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la deuxième partie de ma fiction "Aimer n'est qu'un verbe". Je suis ravie de voir qu'elle plait ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kyoshiro se demanda un instant pourquoi Kyo avait-il accepté de s'enchaîner à quelqu'un. Il avait toujours été solitaire, bravache et malgré qu'il soit resté dans la famille Mibu -uniquement pour leur oncle Muramasa-, il savait que Kyo ne rêvait que de liberté. Alors le voir ici, en semblant de costume, lui semblait improbable. Tout aussi improbable que de voir Yuya et Kyo sourire d'un air entendu. Se connaissaient-ils déjà ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'une légère pression sur son bras de la part de sa belle-soeur le remit en mouvement. Elle qui avait l'air un peu abattu quelque minutes plus tôt, elle semblait plutôt sereine. Sûrement le fait de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas finir avec un vieux croulant...

Quand il la laissa près de son cousin, ce dernier ne daigna même pas le regarder et riva ses prunelles sanguines dans les yeux verts de sa future femme. Il s'y amusait de voir toutes sortes d'émotions comme l'incompréhension, le soulagement, la surprise et l'excitation aussi un peu. Après quelques instants, ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui commença un sermon qui leur parurent à tous deux interminables. Quand, enfin, ils eurent à parler, c'est avec un empressement teinté d'une grande part de soulagement qu'ils prononcèrent les paroles qui les lieraient à tout jamais. La pensée que les mots que Yuya prononçait étaient liés au bonheur de sa sœur et à son entreprise lui traversa l'esprit. Ses paroles prirent alors prendre une toute autre sorte de gravité dans sa bouche.

_« - Moi, Yuya Shiina, te prend ici en qualité d'époux, te jure fidélité et promet devant tous de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »_

En disant ces mots, Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû au final participer un peu plus à la cérémonie de mariage. Promettre de l'amour quand c'était un mariage arrangé lui paraissait d'un ridicule sans nom. Pourtant, cela n'eut pas l'air d'offusquer le futur époux. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions quand il s'approcha d'elle, le regard vermeil emplit d'amusement : ils allaient devoir s'embrasser aux yeux de tous. Elle était loin de s'en offusquer : ils avaient échangé de plus ardents baisers que le chaste qu'il était traditionnel d'échanger.

Pourtant, la manière prédatrice dont Kyo s'approcha d'elle lui fit douter de la chasteté supposé du baiser. En effet, il la prit par la taille avant de l'approcher brusquement de lui et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il força les appendices avant d'introduire sa langue. Loin de se laisser faire, Yuya rentra dans son jeu, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser, se penchant même légèrement en arrière. Quand ils se séparèrent, Yuya peut apercevoir les regards effarés de Sakuya, Mahiro ou encore Kyoshiro et ceux offensés des Mibu, sûrement choqués par ce manque flagrant de tenue.

Quand ils se séparèrent l'un l'autre, la mine amusée qu'affichait le démon semblait lui promettre une vie très animée à ses côtés. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou s'en attristait ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Une inquiétante étrangeté régnait sur la table royale où seul Kyo et Yuya siégeaient. Se tournant quelque peu vers lui, elle demanda :

_« - Alors, Kyo c'est ça ? Eh bien.. Tu le savais déjà hier n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard mystérieux. Elle allait le relancer quand elle le sentit se tendre et, intriguée, elle chercha la source de son malaise. Mala, celle qui s'occupait de l'exportation dans la société Mibu, s'approchait d'eux, un sourire hypocrite accroché aux lèvres. Yuya se redressa sur sa chaise, prête à faire face à son venin :

_« - Ma chère Yuya. Je peux vous appeler Yuya n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que vous êtes maintenant ma belle-fille... Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Je suis la mère de notre cher Kyo et la sœur de Muramasa que vous avez du croiser._

_\- Non, effectivement, je n'étais pas au courant mais je me familiariserais bientôt avec toute la famille j'imagine._

_\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous parler des conditions d'exportation de..._

_\- Excusez moi, je vous coupe tout de suite mais il me semble bien inapproprié de parler gestion des affaires en ce jour si particulier où je célèbre mon union avec votre fils. Vous ne croyez pas ?_

_\- … Si, bien évidemment. Je vous recontacterai très prochainement. »_

Visiblement furieuse, Mala fit demi-tour sans demander son reste, détendant autant Yuya que Kyo. Moqueuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

_« - Si elle te met dans un tel état, tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me laisser m'en charger ! »_

Le regard de Kyo se teinta d'une légère agressivité et d'un agacement profond quand il lui répondit plutôt sèchement :

_« - Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Planche à Pain. »_

Ce n'est pas tant le ton qu'avait prit Kyo que le surnom qu'il avait employé qui fit entrer Yuya dans une colère froide et figée, désireuse de ne pas créer d'esclandre :

_« - Ose m'appeler encore une fois comme ça et je te castre en bonne et due forme, mon cher mari. »_

Le sobriquet utilisé eut le mérite de faire tiquer le susnommé avant qu'il ne se mette à rire :

_« - Tu es marrante Planche à Pain, tu seras mon serviteur n°1 ! »_

Yuya ne s'en offusqua que davantage :

_« - Je crois que t'as pas très bien compris le principe du mariage sombre idiot. L'égalité homme/femme ça te dit quelque chose ? Ou bien tu es trop... »_

Un raclement de gorge interrompit sa tirade.

_« - Oh ! Mahiro salut !_

_\- Euh, salut... je vous dérange pas trop ?_

_\- Mais nan, ne t'inquiète pas, cet alcoolique va sûrement aller se resservir de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il n'y avait plus vraiment de méchanceté dans ses paroles mais plus une pique. Elle expérimentait sa répartie car elle pressentait qu'elle en aurait grandement besoin au cours de ce mariage qui promettait d'être... énergique. Une fois le démon parti on ne sait où, Mahiro commença son interrogatoire en bonne et due forme :

_« - C'est pas le gars de l'autre soir, en boîte ? Et comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? Il a l'air gentil ? Tu penses que tu pourras l'aimer ? Et sinon tu …_

_\- Mahiro, stoppe ! Laisse moi le temps de répondre ! Alors, oui c'est bien le gars de l'autre soir, me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais pas plus, je me sens très bien, oui ça va. Gentil n'est pas le qualificatif premier que j'aurais utilisé pour décrire ce démon. Quant à l'aimer... Je ne pense pas. Mais je ne me suis pas mariée par amour et tu le sais bien. »_

Son amie resta silencieuse quelques instants, méditant ce que lui avait dit la blonde avant d'enchaîner, rieuse :

_« - L'avantage, c'est que pour la nuit de noces au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre ! »_

Yuya ne put que s'indigner et rougir, gênée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention du tout d'avoir une nuit de noces, bien que les dessous qu'elle portait actuellement étaient affriolants. C'était plus pour la mise en scène et l'ambiance que pour véritablement exciter le démon. Et bien qu'ils s'étaient déjà donnés l'un à l'autre, c'était autre chose de s'abandonner dans les bras de son mari qui lui restait inconnu...

**Ω**

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, Yuya acceptant poliment les remerciements de nombreuses personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle avait de grandes difficultés à retenir les noms. Quand le repas fut presque terminé, elle fut poussée devant un gâteau aussi grand qu'elle -si ce n'est plus- avec un couteau immense dans les mains. Kyo la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, la mine plus que renfrognée. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention quand c'était pour des niaiseries comme cela. Rapidement, il prit la main de sa... femme, coupa le gâteau en en mettant partout sans que cela ne le gêne et lui fourra une cuillère avec un morceau énorme directement dans la bouche, la faisant s'étouffer à moitié. Il ricana tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. La vengeance n'attendit pas et elle l'attira contre elle. Le bas du visage plein de crème, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle sourit à pleines dents, heureuse de voir que son menton, son nez et ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une substance un peu grasse et luisante, tout comme elle. L'éclat vengeur de son regard le défiait de répliquer et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle le vit se détourner pour attraper une serviette. Une fois le gâteau prestement avalé, ils furent tous deux poussés sur la piste de danse : ils se devaient d'ouvrir le bal. Lui jetant un regard noir, Yuya le prévint par avance :

_« - Si tu me fais trop tourner exprès, je te jure que je te vomis dessus. »_

Comme à son habitude qui agaçait déjà la jeune femme, il ricana avant de mettre un bras autour de sa taille et de la rapprocher de lui. Si Yuya avait pensé un instant qu'il serait aussi brutal que son air féroce le laissant envisager, elle se trompait totalement. Il la faisait tournoyer doucement, ses mains ne s'aventurant jamais plus loin que la décence ne l'admettait et surtout... son regard. Ses yeux vermeilles restaient ancrés dans ses pupilles comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la contempler. Et il la regardait comme si elle était l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Yuya, réaliste, était plutôt gênée. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette attention soudaine signifiait. Elle n'osait pas poser la question de peur d'y laisser des plumes. Elle préféra poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari et de chasser la pensée qu'un mariage heureux pourrait finalement lui être accordé. Elle devait veiller sur sa sœur et garder la tête froide. Être tout à coup romantique ou rêveuse ne lui apporterait que désillusions et déceptions.

L'étudiante secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle soit raisonnable. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils se mariaient tout deux par intérêt. Nulle place pour les sentiments dans une telle union. Son envie de trouver l'amour, bien présent malgré ses dires, lui faisait simplement voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Ils feraient sûrement chacun des efforts pour que chacun puisse supporter ce mariage mais l'amour ne faisait pas parti de leur voyage. Tout au plus, ils s'entendraient bien et pourraient même profiter de leur attirance sexuelle mais cela s'arrêtait là. Cette illusion n'était seulement due qu'à l'ambiance par trop romantique de leur mariage grotesque.

Lorsque les danseurs se joignirent à eux, elle en profita pour s'éclipser, laissant son cavalier sur la piste. Avec son physique, il trouverait facilement une autre personne avec qui danser. Elle s'approcha prestement d'un serveur pour lui demander un verre sans alcool. Ses idées étaient assez confuses comme cela pour qu'en plus elle ne se mette à boire. De plus, elle se devait de ne faire aucun faux pas.

S'adossant au bar, elle laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à accrocher Sakuya et Kyoshiro en train de danser. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux et elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa décision lorsqu'elle les voyait ainsi tous les deux. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses pensées, sans vraiment avoir une grande cohérence. Pour une fois depuis des semaines, elle n'essayait pas de tout planifier. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par du mouvement sur sa gauche. Elle n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître son mari. Yuya haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il vienne la voir, avant de déclarer :

_« - Laisse moi deviner, on a déjà ouvert le bal, coupé le gâteau... Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Une coutume connue des seuls Mibu ? »_

Kyo, amusé de la réaction de la jeune blonde, eut un sourire carnassier avant de répondre :

_« - Tu as oublié le plus important. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'un couple part généralement avant tout le monde pour fêter la nuit de noces comme il se doit ? »_

La jeune femme pâlit quelque peu, avant de relever légèrement la tête et de continuer l'échange :

_« - Si tu crois pouvoir poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi parce que tu as signé un morceau de papier il y a quelques heures, tu es encore plus bête que ce que je croyais... »_

Se retournant dans l'intention de partir, Yuya fut stoppée par Kyo qui, loin de faire attention aux traditions, l'attrapa avant de la mettre sans ménagement sur son épaule. Engoncée dans sa robe aux nombreux froufrous, Yuya était plus que mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il la trimballait comme un simple sac à patates, sans une once de considération. Battant des pieds, sa violence était contenue par les mètres de mousseline qui formaient son jupon. Arrêtant de se débattre, la jeune mariée capitula :

_« - Okay okay stop ! Lâche moi et je te suis ! Mais ce que j'ai dit avant tiens toujours je te préviens ! »_

Une secousse plus tard, elle se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, un sourire victorieux pour toute réponse sur le visage de son mari. Elle lui rendit un regard venimeux mais de peur qu'il ne recommence, elle préféra ne rien dire de plus. Elle ne savait pas si suivre le démon était une bonne idée mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ou peut-être l'espérait-elle simplement ? Se tournant vers son mari, elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander où ils allaient quand il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et se cramponna à sa nuque. Le fusillant du regard, il lui répondit, haussant les épaules :

_« - Il faut bien donner l'illusion... »_

Yuya sentait le regard des nombreuses personnes invitées sur eux deux et celui, plus curieux, de Mahiro, Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Habituée à être dévisagée lors des réunions d'entreprise, la mariée n'en prit pas ombrage même si cela la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle sortit donc de la salle en compagnie de son mari, les invités semblant sûrs de la suite des événements.

Le nombre de journalistes qui les attendaient sur le parking força Yuya à se cacher dans le creux du cou de son mari. La notoriété qu'impliquait un tel arrangement marital ne l'enchantait guère et les nombreux flashs et questions la mirent à mal. Kyo resserra sa prise, comme pour la protéger, cependant, une fois dans la limousine à leur disposition, il s'éloigna et elle en fut soulagée. Un silence gênant s'installa et elle se trémoussa dans sa robe, indécise sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Le démon quant à lui regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, complètement hermétique à son environnement. Il se détacha de sa contemplation quand sa femme posa une main sur son bras. Elle semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose

_« - Et on va où comme ça ? »_

Kyo la dévisagea longuement avant de lui répondre, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Reportant son regard sur le paysage, il dit :

_« - En boîte. Il y a des fringues dans la boîte là-bas, t'as qu'à te changer. »_

Yuya ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à la soudaine froideur de cet imbécile mais elle ne devait pas trop s'en faire. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était mariée avec lui qu'elle devait s'inquiéter de toutes ses sautes d'humeur... Désireuse de voir la tenue disponible dans la voiture, la jeune femme se releva difficilement à demi, assez pour avancer sous toucher le plafond. Ouvrant la boîte, elle vit une robe verte, magnifique, d'une longueur qu'elle estimait parfaite. Elle était vraiment sublime, taillée dans une matière fluide et soyeuse. Se tournant vers Kyo, elle l'interrogea :

_« -Et je suis censée me changer où ? »_

L'absence de réponse et le regard plus qu'équivoque du démon lui donna sa réponse. Malgré elle, elle se mit à rougir avant de partir au quart de tour :

_« - Nan mais ça va pas ! Je te préviens que si c'est une stratégie foireuse pour me faire changer d'avis sur la nuit de noces, tu peux toujours courir ! Et me fixe pas comme ça, abruti ! »_

Pour toute réponse, Kyo s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. Rageusement, Yuya se décida à se changer ici. Elle commença par le voile qui lui gênait la vue, puis par ses chaussures et ses gants. Elle essaya ensuite d'enlever sa robe mais les lacets dans son dos étaient hors d'atteinte pour elle. Décidément, ils avaient vraiment tout prévu pour qu'ils aillent au bout de leur mariage et pour qu'il soit consommé... Quelle étrange famille... Soupirant à fendre l'âme, la jeune femme se tourna, dos à son mari, avant de lui demander de l'aide.

Elle attendit de longues secondes, incertaine, avant que des doigts agiles ne viennent frôler sa peau et que le bruissement des lacets de satin n'emplisse le silence confiné de l'habitacle. Les effleurements légers comme des papillons la firent frissonner et elle ne put retenir les tressaillements réguliers de son épiderme. Pourtant, pas un mot ne franchit les lèvres de son mari tandis que, lentement, un frisson de désir embrasait doucement mais sûrement ses reins. Une caresse sur son dos dénudé lui apprit qu'il avait fini et elle se décala, rompant la magie du moment.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle fit glisser sa robe le long d'elle, sans plus de cérémonie. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards brûlants qu'elle sentait sur son corps. La lingerie blanche mettait ses formes en valeur tandis qu'un porte-jarretelles maintenant des bas de soie en place. La vision fugace de ce corps sublime se déroba aux yeux couleur carmin lorsqu'elle passa la robe verte, lentement pour éviter de se décoiffer. Elle remit ses chaussures en place avant de se tourner vers son mari. Une fois encore, elle demanda son aide pour fermer la robe et, durant quelques fugaces secondes, ils retrouvèrent l'alchimie des derniers instants.

Ce fut le chauffeur qui rompit le charme en ouvrant la portière, faisant grogner Kyo. Yuya descendit, curieuse de voir où il avait décidé de l'emmener. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva face à la boîte qui l'avait accueillie pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. C'était également là qu'elle avait rencontré Kyo et qu'ils avaient décidé de partir ensemble pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Le contexte était alors tout autre.

Entrant dans la bâtisse, Yuya apprécia de suite l'ambiance et se dirigea vers le bar. Il était tard, les personnes présentes dansaient déjà pratiquement toutes, les basses pulsaient dans les corps, les bassins se déhanchaient et les yeux fatigués se réjouissaient de la soirée. La jeune femme rit en pensant au décalage complet d'avec son mariage. S'asseyant sur un tabouret disponible, elle commanda un verre avant de se retourner pour voir où était le démon. Plusieurs femmes lui avaient déjà visiblement déjà mis le grappin dessus. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela : il avait un charme fou. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, elle prit son verre et, avant qu'elle ne puisse payer, un jeune homme tendit un billet au barman. Souriante, Yuya le remercia. Elle avait envie de flirter avec lui. Cette pensée lui parut vaguement décalée au vu de son mariage quelques heures plus tôt mais ce n'était après tout pas une union comme les autres. Il l'invita à danser et elle accepta aussitôt. Il fallait qu'elle évacue la pression accumulée depuis le début de la journée.

**Ω**

Le jeune homme qui l'avait invité était charmant. Il avait essayé une seule fois de l'embrasser et elle l'avait gentiment repoussé. L'esprit un peu embrumé, elle restait toutefois maîtresse d'elle-même et se rappelait quel était le risque de commettre un adultère, encore plus le jour de son mariage et le soir de sa nuit de noces ! Ils avaient flirté, dansé et au final, avaient tout deux passé un agréable moment. Ce fut lui qui l'abandonna pour rentrer et elle décida d'en faire de même.

Cherchant du regard son mari, elle mit de longues minutes à le trouver dans un coin de la boîte, entouré de filles plus ou moins dénudées. Au moins il s'était fait plaisir visiblement. Se plaçant devant une femme qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on lui vole sa place, elle dit simplement :

_« - J'aimerais rentrer. »_

Devant le bras protecteur qui avait enlacé le torse de son mari suite à cette déclaration et avant que la femme ne rétorque,Yuya mis son alliance en avant et ajouta moqueusement :

_« - Pas la peine d'être agressive, c'est mon mari... depuis ce soir. Mais lui a visiblement la chance de pouvoir aller voir ailleurs sans encombre. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir l'adresse de son appartement. »_

Les mines interloquées, surprises voire dégoûtées pour certaines auraient pu la faire rire si elle n'était pas si fatiguée et si lasse. Finalement, il lui dit qu'Akira, le chauffeur, l'y conduirait sans problème. Elle lui demanda si elle devait l'attendre et comme il lui répondit pars la négative, elle se détourna de lui sans plus de cérémonie avant d'essayer de retrouver la voiture. Ce fut finalement le conducteur qui l'interpella et elle put enfin rentrer, fourbue.

Cependant, la mariée n'était pas au bout de ses peines puisque des journalistes attendaient au pied de grue en bas de l'appartement du démon. Elle jura, indécise quant à la décision à choisir. Si elle sortait maintenant, elle serait seule le soir de sa nuit de noces, dans une robe qui ne pouvait pas passer pour blanche, même de loin. Et pourtant, elle n'avait clairement pas envie de retourner en boîte pour voir son mari se faire draguer par d'autres femmes. Pas qu'elle aurait voulu être à leur place, bien au contraire mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'était sentie quelque peu froissée... Il n'avait pas pensé une minute à parler d'un quelconque arrangement entre eux d'eux.

Posant la tête sur le repose tête devant elle, Yuya soupira. Inconsciemment sûrement, elle avait espéré qu'il fasse au moins un effort pour que leur mariage fonctionne. Surtout qu'elle n'avait le droit à aucun faux-pas, elle. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit aussi tendre ou du moins aussi enjoué à se marier avec elle si c'est pour la lâcher aussi froidement une fois le méfait accompli ? Voulait-il seulement être sûr qu'elle allait accepter ? Soupirant à nouveau, Yuya demanda d'un ton las à son chauffeur :

_« - Excusez-moi mais sauriez vous quoi faire ? J'aimerais éviter cette foule si possible. »_

Akira démarra la voiture, passant devant les journalistes qui, trop occupé à fixer l'appartement, ne remarquèrent pas que la limousine tant attendue passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Se garant dans une rue derrière, il lui tendit les clés avant de lui indiquer l'escalier de secours. L'appartement ayant une terrasse, elle pourrait aisément ouvrir la baie vitrée avec le trousseau. Seulement, en robe, fatiguée et passablement énervée, Yuya ne trouvait cette solution pas du tout à son goût. Mais consciente de n'en avoir aucune autre, elle remercia le chauffeur, laissant sa robe de mariée à ses bons soins avant d'entreprendre la montée des escaliers à claire-voie.

Kyo fut maudit une bonne dizaine de fois tandis que sa femme montait difficilement les étages en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour admirer son nouveau chez elle. C'était... très sobre. A peine deux meubles dans le salon et aucune décoration sur les murs. Bizarrement, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de beaucoup plus massif, beaucoup plus désordonné également. La jeune femme ferma les volets pour qu'aucune photo ne puisse être prise par les photographes avant de visiter l'appartement. Une cuisine, un salon, un bureau et deux chambres. Cependant, la surface était très grande et l'habitacle en lui même avait du potentiel.

Soupirante et fatiguée, Yuya remarqua alors n'avoir aucune affaire ici, en plus de n'avoir aucune envie d'être ici. Pas d'ordinateur, pas de dossiers, pas de cours sur lesquels travailler... Si elle devait emménager ici, comment allait-elle faire ? Finalement, la jeune femme décida de s'en occuper demain et se servit dans l'armoire de son mari. Elle choisit les affaires les plus confortables qu'elle put trouver, laissa la porte de la dite chambre ouverte avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Une fois dans l'autre chambre, très neutre, elle en ferma la porte. Elle espérait ainsi que, si Kyo rentrait, il ne se tromperait pas de chambre et se dirigerait préférentiellement vers sa propre chambre.

Décidément, la jeune femme aurait pu imaginer un grand nombre de choses pour sa nuit de noces mais certainement par tout cela... Alors qu'elle se glissait dans le lit, Yuya réalisa : elle était enchaînée à un homme. Si elle avait pu garder la face durant tout ce temps, l'être réellement lui faisait se sentir prisonnière. Un poids s'était déposé sur sa poitrine et elle se sentit au plus mal. Elle avait donné sa vie à un presque-inconnu, pour le bonheur de sa sœur certes mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Pas quand la réalité lui tombait dessus avec une violence inouïe. Les premiers sanglots furent silencieux et les larmes arrivèrent au compte goutte. Et lorsque la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, dans ce nouveau chez elle qui ne l'était pas, elle gémit pitoyablement et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Le bénéfice de son sacrifice n'était pas suffisant pour calmer sa peine et il lui fallut un long moment avant de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil qui allait être tout sauf réparateur...

* * *

_Une petite review ?_

J'en profite pour vous faire savoir que j'ai actuellement commencé le recueil défi des 100 thèmes : 100 thèmes avec 100 couples imposés et quelques mots obligatoires ! Il est déjà en ligne sur mon profil :)


	8. Aimer n'est qu'un verbe - Le dernier mot

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire courte ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'elle a vraiment plu et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas avec ce nouveau chapitre également ! :)

Surtout, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées, des demandes particulières à m'en faire part et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut une rythmique enjouée qui la tira de son sommeil trop peu long. Yuya gémit et ouvrit petit à petit des yeux douloureux. Un mal de crâne diffusait un autre tempo au fond de sa tête, rendant la jeune femme grognon. Elle prit son temps pour se lever, remettant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le short trop grand pour elle. Elle allait tuer cet abruti qui n'était pas capable de prendre une douche sans mettre la musique à fond. Sortant rageusement de sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de voir de nombreux cartons dans le salon. Curieuse, elle en ouvrit un pour trouver des affaires à elle. Elle se pencha pour en ouvrir davantage. Visiblement, il y avait la majorité de ses affaires dans ces boites. Il vit enfin les étiquettes sur le côté permettant de savoir où les ranger. Indécise, elle choisit de prendre les cartons vêtements pour se changer.

Cela lui prit de longues minutes et elle réussit enfin à trouver un ensemble chic, des chaussures à talons hauts ainsi qu'une parure de bijoux, sobre mais élégante. Elle s'habilla avant de sortir pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir se coiffer. Elle espérait que le bruit exacerbé de ses talons sur le sol allait marteler la tête de cet abruti. Ça lui apprendrait ! Arrivée devant la porte de la salle d'eau, elle frappa trois coups secs mais n'eut aucune réponse. Son autre tentative fut tout aussi infructueuse. Énervée par sa condition de femme mariée, son changement de lieu de vie, et par le fait d'avoir été réveillée aussi tôt, Yuya rentra sans plus de cérémonie.

Un cri strident, bien trop aiguë pour être le cri du démon lui répondit et elle vit une jeune femme blonde sortir en courant, maintenant une serviette trop petite pour elle contre son corps dénudé. Loin de s'en offusquer, Yuya s'installa face aux miroirs afin de commencer une coiffure qu'elle estimait travaillée et sophistiquée. Elle avait de la pratique, étant une femme chef d'entreprise, elle se devait d'être toujours impeccable. D'une part, pour montrer sa puissance et ne pas se laisser écraser par tous ces abrutis de machiste. D'autre part car elle avait assez à faire avec ces idiots pour ne pas que sa subalterne et amie, Akari, ne l'oblige à se changer sur le lieu de son travail. En effet, cette dernière étant fan de mode, elle exigeait de sa patronne qu'elle soit impeccablement habillée. La future chef en ayant marre d'être harcelée tous les jours, quoique secrètement amusée, pour porter des couleurs faisant ressortir sa carnation, ou mettre en valeur telle ou telle partie de son corps, elle avait déchargé la tâche de sa garde robe à son amie. Quelques instants plus tard, Kyo, serviette à la taille, arriva derrière elle, mi-amusé, mi-curieux et dit :

_« - Tu voulais être à sa place Planche à pain ? Suffisait de le dire... »_

Stoïque, la jeune femme continua de mettre ses épingles à cheveux en place tout en ancrant, via le miroir, son regard dans celui de son mari et de répondre :

_« - Tu t'approches de moi encore d'un centimètre et je te promets que le nombre de tes orifices sera tout à coup beaucoup plus proche de celui d'une femme. »_

Yuya finit sa coiffure et, sans un regard en arrière, quitta la salle de bain, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle était décidée à voir les Mibu dès aujourd'hui pour imposer sa présence dans son entreprise. Peu importe la lune de miel ou le voyage de noces. Elle avait assez joué à cette mascarade. Si cet abruti de démon se permettait de folâtrer dans leur « nid conjugal », elle avait bien le droit de se dérober également à la règle.

Kyo sourit, amusé, mais ne répondit pas. Toutefois, la pensée fugace que son mariage allait être bien plus piquant que ce qu'il pensait traversa son esprit...

**Ω**

Et les mois passèrent, rythmé par les conquêtes de Kyo, les réunions chez les Mibu pour Yuya et leurs disputes quasi-quotidiennes. Avec son caractère inflexible et sa poigne de fer, la jeune femme avait su imposer à son mari un minimum de discrétion, de propreté et d'intimité. Ainsi, des serrures avaient été installées sur toutes les portes, les maîtresses de son mari devaient partir au petit matin au plus tard, Kyo devait ranger ce qu'il utilisait...

Un jeu s'était formé entre le « couple » : celui du plus fort, ou du plus créatif. A chaque coup mené, une vengeance plus sévère encore était lancée. Cela avait commencé avec leur mariage et la part de gâteau, voire peut-être avec le baiser mais leur lutte ne cessait depuis. La jeune femme avait bien essayé de tenir des comptes mais leur joute était bien trop régulière et elle en avait perdu le fil il y avait des mois de cela.

Ainsi, Yuya avait déjà réveillé son abruti de mari avec un seau d'eau froide, avant de partir en courant. Résultat, elle s'était retrouvé avec un talon cassé pour la journée, Kyo ayant pris grand soin de l'abîmer suffisamment pour qu'il se fende.

La jeune femme avait particulièrement ri lorsqu'elle avait pu voir la mine déconfite du démon dont l'intérieur de toutes ses bouteilles de saké avait été remplacé par de l'eau. Cela dit, elle avait vite déchanté en trouvant de la mousse à raser dans son tube de dentifrice. On retrouvait également les indémodables comme les médicaments dans la nourriture, la poignée d'une porte dévissée ou encore être aspergée d'eau puis de farine...

Cependant, et bien que leurs enfantillages l'amusent, Yuya pouvait également en souffrir. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être un couple quand ils s'amusaient ainsi l'un de l'autre. Mais voilà, ils n'en étaient pas un. Et ne le seraient jamais. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse pour calmer les blagues un peu trop violentes ou humiliantes. Kyo pouvait toujours faire ce qu'il voulait mais elle ? A son école, les étudiants se tenaient respectueusement loin d'elle au cas où elle userait de son nouveau nom, sauf Mahiro bien sûr. A son entreprise, elle devait constamment se battre pour garder son entreprise intact et garder le pouvoir. Et sa vie sentimentale était un échec. Pire encore, elle ne pourrait jamais évoluer. Bien sûr, le démon ne la laissait pas indifférente mais c'était d'un point de vue purement physique. Comment pourrait-elle tomber amoureuse d'un abruti aussi égoïste et alcoolique ? Elle le considérait maintenant comme un bon ami avec qui elle pouvait rire et passer quelques rares soirées tous les deux à regarder un bon film. Ces moments là étaient les plus reposants de son existence et elle se sentait particulièrement détendue.

Néanmoins, leur jeu n'ayant pas de limites bien établies, la jeune femme allait s'en mordre les doigts. Un matin, alors qu'elle venait de se lever comme d'habitude, elle n'entendit aucun bruit dans la chambre de son mari. Elle s'approcha un peu plus mais rien ne laissait entendre qu'il était là. Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner : il était sûrement parti plus tôt. Tant mieux pour elle : Yuya l'avait prévenu hier qu'elle avait une réunion importante ce matin et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'une de ses conquêtes la mette en retard.

Elle était en train de préparer sa brosse à dents, en reniflant toujours le dentifrice pour être sûre lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le numéro était inconnu et elle hésita un instant avant de décrocher. Cependant, cela pouvait toujours être important et elle prit l'appel. Ce fut une voix masculine qui lui répondit d'une manière précipité :

_« - Madame Yuya Mibu ?_

_\- Oui, c'est bien moi ?_

_\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Monsieur Kyo Mibu a eu un accident ce matin. Il... il a été fauché par une voiture et a été transporté à l'hôpital Shinrei. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir... _

_\- Oh mon dieu... est-ce... est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

_\- Je... Si vous pouviez venir maintenant..._

_\- ...J'arrive tout de suite. »_

L'appel l'avait bouleversée. Elle était paniquée et se força à respirer longuement pour se calmer. Elle se précipita ensuite dans la chambre pour enfiler les premières affaires qui lui tombaient sous la main : un short et un pull rouge. Le fait qu'on était en hiver ne la traversa pas un seul instant et elle sauta dans des baskets qu'elle laça à peine. Ses clés dans une main, son portable dans l'autre, elle sortit en trombe. Une fois sur le trottoir, le froid la saisit mais elle ne prit pas le temps de se chercher quelque chose de plus chaud. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes : à cette heure là, il serait plus rapide d'y aller à pied plutôt qu'en voiture dans les bouchons.

C'est ainsi qu'elle commença une course aussi rapide que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Chaque pas augmentait sa panique et résonnait douloureusement dans sa mâchoire. Elle sentait ses poumons brûler et ses yeux se remplir de petites larmes dues au vent froid. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de course éprouvante, elle vit l'hôpital au loin. Cela eut le don d'allonger son pas et elle alla plus vite encore. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si stressée. Qu'elle se sente mal était normal, elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle pourrait le retrouver mais la panique intense qui l'étreignait était bien trop forte. Ses pensées étaient bien trop embrouillées pour qu'elle s'explique ce qu'elle ressentait. Lisant rapidement les panneaux, elle arriva du côté des urgences et ralentit un peu le pas. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était adossé tranquillement contre le mur de l'hôpital, cigarette à la main et un air narquois sur le visage. Interdite, Yuya ne comprenait pas. N'était-il pas... ? Mais... il... C'est lorsque le démon s'avança vers elle, jetant négligemment son mégot et qu'il dit d'un air victorieux « 1-0 » qu'elle comprit. C'était une blague.

Elle s'effondra sur le trottoir, s'égratignant les genoux. Partagée entre le soulagement et la colère, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux emmêlés en tous sens par sa course lui tombaient devant son visage rougie, les lèvres sèches des nombreuses respirations qu'elle avait prises. Des larmes silencieuses de douleur, tant physiques que psychiques, dévalèrent ses joues. Elle avait tellement paniqué pour cet abruti. Et il s'était joué d'elle. Elle n'avait été qu'un divertissement de plus dans sa vie fade de crétin alcoolique. Elle n'avait pas simplement marché, elle avait couru dans son piège, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le démon eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi. Était-il allé trop loin ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils se faisaient des blagues tout le temps, il avait juste été meilleur qu'elle voilà tout. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait qu'il allait le payer cher, bien qu'il ne le sache pas comment. Et ce n'était pas une question de vengeance cette fois-ci. Il tendit la main, dans l'espoir de la secouer un peu, mais à peine eut-il effleuré ses cheveux qu'elle se redressa vivement et le foudroya du regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, vaines tentatives pour parler mais elle était bien trop choquée pour cela. Fermant les yeux et inspirant une grande fois, elle planta ensuite son regard dans le sien, le gifla le plus fort qu'elle put avant de le repousser de toutes ses forces loin d'elle. Puis, sans un mot, elle partit d'où elle venait, la main palpitant d'une douleur sourde.

Le soir, alors qu'elle rentrait, elle put voir du pop-corn et les DVD de ces films préférés sur la table. Elle n'hésita que quelques instants : elle ouvrit une boîte et cassa le CD en deux avant de le balancer à côté de la nourriture. Elle n'était pas prête de le pardonner et encore moins avec une de leurs soirées. Néanmoins, l'odeur du pop-corn la titilla quelque peu et elle s'en servit une poignée avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour préparer une vengeance digne de ce nom.

**Ω**

Ça y est, elle avait trouvé la pire vengeance qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Sa colère avait baissé et elle consentait à lui parler à nouveau. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait pu être excusée pour son retard lors de la réunion importante qui avait eu lieu ce jour. Pendant les quelques jours de guerre froide entre eux, il n'y avait pas eu sorties, de conquêtes ou d'alcool. Il avait été sage et tous les soirs, elle trouvait du pop-corn et des DVD. La jeune femme était tout de même touchée par ses attentions mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Et puis, elle voulait des excuses, pas des cadeaux. Kyo était allé trop loin et elle allait lui montrer ce que cela faisait. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il retourne en soirée.

Elle attendrait, elle était patiente. Peu à peu, leur drôle de complicité était partiellement revenue et l'incident avait semblait clos. Alors qu'elle rentrait un soir, Yuya n'entendit rien. Il était sorti : c'était l'heure de passer à la vengeance.

**Ω**

Kyo était installé à sa table habituelle, et déjà, des jeunes filles s'attroupaient autour de lui. Cependant, une retint tout particulièrement son attention. Grande, élancée, elle avait un déhanché à faire pâlir la plus souple des danseuses. Sa robe n'était pas courte mais de multiples morceaux étaient transparents, laissant voir des morceaux de chair appétissants. Elle accrocha son regard et un sourire mutin illumina son visage. Ses cheveux roses étaient savamment coiffés et donnaient une impression de sauvagerie. Elle ne chercha pas à l'approcher plus que cela et c'était peut-être ce qui fut le déclic. Il s'approcha d'elle, montrant clairement ses intentions. Après quelques danses, rires et verres, il l'emmena chez lui. Il pensa brièvement chez lui et sa femme mais refoula cette pensée dérangeante loin dans son esprit. Allongé sur le lit, elle lui avait grimpé dessus, dominatrice. Sortant des liens d'on ne sait où, il avait été rapidement dans l'impossibilité de bouger mais le traitement que sa conquête lui donnait lui faisait oublier ce désagrément. Des caresses, des baisers... Il grogna, impatient et elle descendit de lui pour le récompenser par son pantalon volant en loin. Cependant, alors qu'elle aurait pu en profiter pour satisfaire l'expression de son désir, la jeune femme lui grimpa dessus et fit rencontrer leurs deux bassins. C'est là qu'il comprit. Le elle était un il. Et un il imposant. Et malgré sa sympathie pour tous les genres, il n'était pas de ce bord là. Complètement refroidi, le fait d'être attaché ne l'amusait plus du tout et il lui demanda sèchement de le détacher. Akari, qui s'était redressée dès qu'il avait compris, rigola avant de répondre, haussant les épaules :

_« - Désolée mon chou, ce n'est pas moi qui ait les clés. C'est pas moi qui décide de ça. Elle m'a demandé de te donner ça. »_

Akari jeta un papier sur son torse et partit sans plus de cérémonie, un dernier rire franchissant ses lèvres. Louchant quelque peu, le démon put lire sur le papier : « un partout ». Il grogna et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Fermant les yeux et soupirant fortement, il cria :

_« - YUYAAA ! »_

Il dut attendre une grosse demi-heure avant que la jeune femme n'apparaisse à ses côtés, souriante et visiblement très amusée de le voir dans cette situation. Elle demanda, innocemment :

_« - Oui ? »_

Il grogna, conscient que ce petit jeu pouvait durer des heures avant de lui demander de le détacher. La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit avant de lui répondre et de le regarder :

_« - Voyons mon cher mari, on ne grogne pas comme ça sur sa femme tu le sais bien... _»

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, prenant une mèche de cheveux bruns dans sa main. Elle joua avec quelques instants avant de dire :

_« - Et puis... je crois bien avoir oublié les clés... Mais où ai-je bien pu les égarer... Laisse moi réfléchir un instant... Ah oui ça me revient ! Elles sont sûrement à côté du respect. »_

Et Yuya se leva avant de sortir de la pièce. Pas question de le délivrer de suite. Il n'avait qu'à mariner quelques heures comme ça. Quand elle consentit enfin à le libérer, il la plaqua durement contre un mur, lui coupant le souffle, son regard plongé dans le sien. Dans un autre contexte, dans une autre situation, cela lui aurait plu et elle en aurait joué. Mais elle était là et si tension il y avait, elle n'était pas de nature charnelle. Toute la rage et la blessure qu'il lui avait infligées était présente dans ses yeux. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de se fixer, jusqu'à ce que le démon ne pose son front contre celui de sa femme. Ses mains se détachèrent du mur pour venir caresser ses joues. Il avait les yeux fermés mais il pouvait sentir la confusion de la jeune femme contre lui.

Après quelques instants, il s'excusa dans un souffle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Son étreinte l'étouffa presque mais elle se laissa faire. Elle n'en avait que trop besoin et acceptait volontiers ses excuses. Elle entoura également sa taille de ses mains et profita de ce moment de tendresse trop rare à son goût. Puis, après quelques instants, il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il ne recommencerait plus. Il ne voulait plus voir cette douleur constamment dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Se détachant quelque peu, il la regarda de nouveau avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle y répondit avant de s'éloigner et de retourner dans sa chambre. Ce soir là, la jeune femme eut des difficultés à s'endormir...

Cependant, les jours suivants, rien ne changea si ce n'est qu'une légère tendresse s'était installée entre eux deux. La vie parut moins rude à la jeune femme et c'est sans appréhension qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Les blagues avaient repris, gentilles et amusantes, comme à leur début. Les soirées films également. Elles étaient plus chaleureuses et il n'était pas rare que la jeune femme finisse de regarder les films blottie contre son mari. Il lui caressait alors les épaules, le visage... avec une tendresse dont, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Et peut-être commençait-elle à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être...

**Ω**

Un soir, alors que Yuya rentrait d'une journée harassante entre ses cours, la gestion de son entreprise auprès de laquelle elle avait de plus en plus de pouvoir, les paparazzis qui s'étaient calmés et les Mibu -surtout Mala qui était une odieuse et horrible belle-mère-, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : se poser. Elle voulait comater devant une émission débile ou un jeu télévisé dont les questions lui passeraient au-dessus de la tête. Toutefois, le bruit qui filtrait de la porte de son appartement ne l'aidait pas à concevoir une soirée tranquille. Soupirante, elle franchit le seuil de son désormais chez elle tandis que de la musique rythmée pulsait dans tout son corps.

Kyo était affalé dans le canapé, une fille à chaque bras. La jeune femme soupira. Malgré sa douceur des derniers jours, il ne changeait pas vraiment : c'était toujours un coureur de jupons, c'est-à-dire un homme qui n'était pas pour elle. Yuya alla dans sa chambre déposer ses affaires et fermer la porte, slalomant entre les nombreuses personnes présentes. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger et prendre une aspirine. Elle ignora les personnes cherchant à établir un contact : elle avait seulement envie de dormir. Son dîner rapide en main, elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour prendre un CD de musique relaxante. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait se focaliser dessus et réussir à dormir.

Cependant, un homme lui barra le passage, désireux de lui parler. Fatiguée, Yuya leva les yeux vers lui afin de lui faire comprendre que, non vraiment, elle n'était pas intéressée quand il s'approcha d'elle dans le but de l'embrasser, de force visiblement. Par pur réflexe, elle lui mis son frugal repas dans la bouche, l'obligeant à reculer. Il recracha par terre, descendant encore plus dans l'estime de la jeune femme qui avait commencé à se replier. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

_« - Rooh allez fais pas ta farouche, il se tape bien plein de filles, on sait tous que tu fais pareil. »_

Yuya resta bouche bée quelques instants. Alors c'était ça qu'on disait d'elle ? Comme Kyo allait voir à droite à gauche avec visiblement peu de discrétion, ils la mettaient tous dans le même panier ?! Durcissant son regard, elle recula, cherchant à ce qu'il lâche mais cela eut l'effet contraire et il la tira brusquement en avant. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se rattraper à son torse et avant qu'elle ne reprenne totalement son équilibre, il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir quelques regards sur sa nuque mais visiblement personne n'était disposé à l'aider.

Excédée, elle le repoussa et il bascula en arrière. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le rattraper et il tomba sur la table basse, la brisant de par son poids. Dominant cet abruti de toute sa hauteur, elle lui dit :

_« - Contrairement à mon cher mari, chaque mot prononcé lors de nos vœux était un engagement et ils le sont toujours. »_

Retournant dans sa chambre, la jeune femme ne prit ni son repas, ni le CD qu'elle n'avait jamais pu atteindre. Elle s'enferma à double tour et se mit en pyjama. Elle savait qu'avec la musique, elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir alors elle se contenta de se pelotonner dans son lit et de réfléchir. Elle se remit vite à penser à ses vœux : « _Moi, Yuya Shiina, te prend ici en qualité d'époux, te jure fidélité et promet devant tous de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »_

Elle réalisa alors que ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'autre abruti était une sorte de confession. Chaque mot, un signe d'engagement ? Pour la fidélité c'était certain mais pour l'amour ? Elle soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait... mais c'était un amour trop cruel, trop douloureux pour qu'elle l'accepte. Elle s'était tournée sur le côté, enfouie dans les couvertures quand elle sentit son matelas s'affaisser. Elle ne se retourna pas mais se contenta de dire :

_« - J'avais fermé à clé. »_

Un ricanement et le double des clés s'agita sous son nez. Un sourire mi-désabusé mi-amusé vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Une main vint caresser ses cheveux, doucement, contrastant avec la violence de la musique toujours présente. Et bizarrement, c'est cela qui la fit craquer. Ce mélange de brutalité et de douceur qui caractérisait leur semblant de relation. Quelques sanglots la secouèrent silencieusement. Elle était fatiguée. De sa journée, de sa relation, de sa situation, de sa vie. Elle était trop lasse pour penser positivement et elle laissa l'amertume la submerger. Pour le moment, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle sentit Kyo bouger et sortir de la pièce. Elle s'enterra un peu plus dans son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, la musique s'arrêta, la laissant dans un silence assourdissant, elle entendit des plaintes et la porte claquer. La fête était finie. Le matelas s'affaissa à nouveau et elle sentit une vague de froid alors que la couette était soulevée. Des bras puissants et chauds l'entourèrent et elle se retourna dans l'étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de son mari, savourant le contact. Les caresses sur son crâne reprirent, apaisantes. Elle s'agrippait à lui, ses mains crispées sur son T-shirt. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle : ses limites se résumaient seulement aux cheveux bruns qui l'entouraient de toutes parts. Plus calme, elle put souffler, certaine qu'il l'écouterait :

_« - J'en peux plus... Je t'aime et c'est douloureux. Je ne le voulais pas. Tu es mon mari et c'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu. Je voulais épouser quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un qui me brise le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Quelqu'un qui peut faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie tandis que je suis enfermée dans une illusion du rôle d'épouse. Une des conditions de ce mariage est que je te sois fidèle... Je suppose qu'ils pensaient qu'à force de te voir aller voir ailleurs, ils penseraient que j'allais craquer et obtiendraient ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais voilà... la seule personne pour qui j'ai envie de craquer c'est toi. Et ça me tellement mal... Je voudrais ne plus t'aimer... »_

Que répondre à cela ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cette jeune femme téméraire et intrigante serait tombée amoureuse d'un type comme lui ? Il n'avait pas de cœur et ne se souciait de personne d'autre que lui même. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Il était bourré de défauts et n'était clairement pas le mari idéal, c'était une évidence. Alors pourquoi le discours de sa femme le blessait-il autant ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'elle qu'elle soit sa femme et accepte tous ses vices. Elle était patiente et altruiste, certes mais sa générosité avait des limites. Et ce soir avait été la goutte de trop. Il avait pourtant arrêté de ramener des conquêtes depuis Akari, bien que de nombreuses femmes lui faisaient la cour et s'installaient dans ses bras, souvent de force. Preuve en était de ces deux femmes contre lui lors de la soirée. Même si cela ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure... Mais ce soir, un sentiment de solitude, d'incomplétude peut-être, l'avait poussé à organiser cette fête. Il ne savait pas alors ce qu'il cherchait à en tirer mais ce n'était certainement pas cela qu'il voulait. Pas de voir à nouveau la douleur et la détresse dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Prenant délicatement le visage rougi par les pleurs de Yuya, il l'embrassa doucement. Elle gémit, autant de désespoir que de satisfaction. Elle prendrait ce qu'il avait à lui offrir mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'il allait lui donner était à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait. Elle voulait plus qu'un amour charnel et des soirées télé. Elle le voulait lui dans son intégralité. Le doute persista malgré les caresses, les baisers, les mots silencieux et les orgasmes. Le lendemain matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours là. Un sourire fin et fugace traversa son visage. Cela annonçait-il un nous ? Lui signifiait-il par là qu'il lui offrait ce qu'elle voulait ou était-il resté pour un côté purement pragmatique ?

**Ω**

Reposant l'alliance dans son écrin, Yuya soupira. Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs... Son mariage n'avait pas été parfait, loin de là et sa nuit de noces avait été parfaitement atypique. Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop en attendre d'un mariage arrangé. L'entente de son prénom la tira de ses pensées. Elle regarda Sakuya, divine dans sa robe de mariage. Voilà un an qu'elle était mariée au démon, c'était donc au tour de sa sœur et de Kyoshiro de s'unir. Et elle avait eu le privilège d'être la témoin de cet événement et de remettre les alliances, tout comme son mari.

Yuya faisait face à Kyo, situé chacun à un bout de l'autel. Le sermon du prêtre la fit se retirer dans ses pensées, le regard fixé dans les yeux vermeils. Leur couple n'était pas parfait, loin de là : ils se disputaient toujours autant, ne se comprenaient pas toujours mais ils s'aimaient. Ils essayaient tout deux de faire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et cela leur suffisait. Les blagues étaient toujours là, rendant leur vie plus joviale et amusante. Les soirées films également. Ils leur permettaient d'avoir des moments privilégiés, de tendresse mais aussi de franchise. C'est là que Yuya s'était confiée qu'elle avait accepté le mariage arrangé pour sa sœur, son entreprise, mais également pour étouffer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait depuis la mort de son grand frère. Elle se sentait responsable de Sakuya maintenant qu'elle était l'aînée et elle n'aurait jamais pu la laisser souffrir ainsi alors qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

Kyo lui avait fait savoir qu'en tant qu'aîné, il aurait du reprendre le pôle exportation. Mais il tenait bien trop à sa liberté pour cela. Il avait donc accepté de se marier avec la gestionnaire de l'entreprise Shiina : ainsi, cela lui permettait de se délester de la charge du pôle exportation puisqu'il lui revenait alors la charge du pôle portuaire. Mais voilà, il savait que Yuya Shiina n'allait pas se laisser faire et qu'elle gérerait elle-même son entreprise et le pôle portuaire. Il s'était ainsi marié avec la certitude de garder sa liberté quoi qu'il arrivait. Et il avait raison...

Et maintenant, ils essayaient de se satisfaire tout deux de cette situation qu'ils avaient pensé bénéfique dans un premier temps. Mais tout n'est pas blanc ou noir et les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés. La tendresse, la complicité, l'amour, la douleur, la culpabilité, la rage... en un an, ils avaient traversé des épreuves, parfois ensemble, souvent séparément. Néanmoins, ils étaient maintenant décidés à faire face à l'avenir, quoi qu'ils puissent leur arriver. Si aimer n'était qu'un verbe, il fallait qu'ils injectent eux-même les sentiments nécessaires pour construire leur nous s'inscrivant dans une union durable.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez été aussi heureux de lire cette histoire que je l'ai été à l'écrire !

N'hésitez pas à venir lire mon recueil de thèmes sur l'univers de SDK - déjà en ligne !


	9. Play to the Game

_Me revoici avec un nouvel OS dans le domaine du jeu vidéo. Ce thème m'a été demandé par mon copain -joueur invétéré- et j'avoue avoir eu énormément de mal à l'écrire... J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

* * *

Yuya avait commencé à jouer toute petite. Elle avait suivi les traces de son frère, gamer à ses heures perdues. Au début, elle avait commencé par des petits jeux de son âge. Et puis, comme elle était douée, elle avait commencé à jouer à des jeux plus sophistiqués, plus compliqués. Elle gagnait souvent. C'était jouissif. Son frère ne lui donnait presque plus de conseils. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle l'avait dépassé depuis un moment.

Elle avait testé plusieurs plate-formes différentes : des consoles, des ordinateurs, des consoles portables, des smartphones... Avec tous les jeux différents que cela impliquait. Elle avait besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation mais, très vite, elle arrivait à se dépasser, à tirer des leçons de ses erreurs et à gagner. Du coup, jouer seule n'avait plus grand intérêt. Alors, elle s'était tournée vers le jeu vidéo en ligne. Combattre des êtres humains, même fictivement, derrière un écran, était bien plus exaltant que tout le reste.

Elle s'était faite de nombreux amis : ils s'entraînaient régulièrement et elle montait de niveau. Et puis un jour, un de ses amis -Momo de son pseudo- lui avait soufflé l'idée de faire du stream. C'était le fait de se filmer soi et son jeu et de le partager avec les autres en temps réel. Elle s'était alors inscrite sur une plate-forme adaptée. Et ses followers devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ils venaient la voir jouer elle. Ils étaient heureux pour elle lorsqu'elle gagnait, s'énervait lorsqu'elle loupait un tir... C'était vivifiant de sentir ces personnes inconnues toutes unies rien que pour elle. Le partage était ce qu'elle préférait dans le jeu vidéo.

De temps en temps, elle participait à des lans avec sa team sur l'un de ses jeux favoris. Elle adorait ces tournois organisés spécialement pour les jeux vidéos. Elle rencontrait souvent les mêmes joueurs et elle s'était faite de plus en plus d'amis. Mais pas que. Une équipe, agressive tant dans ses paroles que dans son jeu, n'admettait pas leurs défaites : les HBM. Ses membres arrivaient généralement deuxième des lan, toujours derrière Yuya et son équipe. Et cela leur était insupportable. Nombre de fois, ils avaient jetés leurs casques, leurs claviers par terre ou mis des coups de poing dans leur écran, les fêlant et les rendant inutilisables. La jeune femme était contente de ne pas être trop proches d'eux dans ces moments là. Ils avaient l'air capable de tout.

C'est à une de ces lans qu'elle avait rencontré Kyo. Il jouait au même jeu. Eye's demon. C'était son pseudo. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme cela. Elle avait pensé à un adolescent de taille moyenne, blond, souriant et des yeux bleus lagons. Quelqu'un de chaleureux en somme. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit en vrai le bel éphèbe qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle se promit de ne plus imaginer les joueurs en fonction de leurs pseudos. Il était magnifique. Grand, les cheveux ébènes dans un coiffé décoiffé qui le rendait sauvage, il avait des yeux de démon d'un rouge profond qui la clouait sur place. Il était dans une équipe qu'elle connaissait de noms, composés exclusivement de garçons. Ce n'était pas rare dans le monde de l'e-sport. En réalité, c'était plutôt Yuya qui détonait dans ce dernier.

Au début, ils avaient simplement parlé de jeux, d'ordinateur, d'équipements. Quelle est ta marque préférée ? Pourquoi cette souris ? … Puis, ils s'étaient échangés leurs comptes personnels, ceux réservés à la détente pour jouer ensemble. Et puis leurs secrets sur le jeu. Et puis leurs techniques. Et puis leur numéro. Et puis leur adresse. Et puis leur premier baiser. Ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Depuis, ils profitaient de cette proximité pour sortir ou bien jouer ensemble. Leur complicité ne cessait d'augmenter. Ils formulaient de plus en plus de projets ensemble et ce n'était maintenant pas rare de les voir venir ensemble en lan. Ils avaient donc décidé d'officialiser leur relation parmi leurs fans.

Yuya avait fait un stream sur sa chaîne pour l'annoncer. Kyo n'avait rien fait. Il savait que la notoriété de sa conjointe suffirait à ce que ses propres followers soient au courant. Il avait fait une brève apparition lors de l'annonce, se contentant d'embrasser sauvagement la blonde, afin de la déstabiliser. Nombreux ont été les fans à se moquer de sa rougeur et des bégaiements qui en avaient découlés.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs semaines plus tard que tout commença à se dégrader. Elle avait été victime de « blagues » fort peu plaisantes dans le monde du jeu vidéo. Par exemple, son serveur était submergé par le nombre de demandes de faux joueurs créés de toutes pièces par des machines. Et ces demandes en grand nombre et incessantes ralentissaient sa connexion : elle ne pouvait plus streamer car l'image n'était plus assez fluide. Son ordinateur plantait alors trop souvent et elle devait redémarrer, perdant ainsi un grand nombre de fans au passage. Cette technique indigne s'appelait le DDOS. Elle en avait été victime de plus en plus souvent et malheureusement, ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est amener la personne à s'arrêter.

Le mot rage n'était pas assez important pour qualifier l'état d'esprit dans lequel Kyo l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, la première fois qu'on l'avait ainsi obligée à couper son stream. Elle était venue le trouver espérant trouver réconfort et compréhension. Quand elle lui avait expliqué son problème, il n'avait rien dit. Il n'était pas très bavard de toute façon. Il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de calmer ses nerfs de la manière la plus charnelle qui soit.

Quelques temps plus tard, tout semblait s'être -enfin- calmé. La plupart de ses fans étaient revenus et pas de surcharge de serveur en vue. Elle avait totalement repris son stream en main avec un plaisir évident et ses fans étaient heureux de la retrouver. Dans le chat à la disposition de ses derniers, elle avait pu lire de nombreux messages de réconforts. Et puis quelques insultes aussi, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. C'était courant. Puis les insultes avaient été de plus en plus nombreuses. Elles remplissaient le chat. Elles lui disaient ne coucher qu'avec Kyo pour la gloire. Qu'elle ne jouait pas vraiment. Qu'elle n'était que le corps et Kyo la tête pensante. Que tout reposait sur sa plastique. Cette remarque l'avait faite rire bien malgré elle. Kyo n'arrêtait pas de la traiter de planche à pain, alors ce n'était sûrement pas son physique qui lui amenait ses fans. Certains sûrement mais clairement pas la grande majorité. Elle avait alors filtré les participants au chat : seuls les membres pouvaient écrire. Cela limitait une partie de ses fans à s'exprimer mais c'était la seule solution. Et cela lui permit de garder tout de même un contact avec ses followers.

Et puis, elle avait été victime de swating. C'était la pire technique qu'on pouvait utiliser à l'encontre d'un joueur. Un anonyme avait appelé le SWAT, unité d'intervention d'élite, et s'était faite passer pour elle. Cette personne avait fait croire que Yuya avait tué toute sa famille, qu'elle allait tuer plus de monde... Ainsi, le SWAT avait débarqué chez elle... pendant qu'elle streamait avec ses fans, en plein direct.

« - _Alors aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer une stratégie que j'utilise sur Dorado avec Reinhardt. C'est vraiment quelque chose que je fais souvent sur Over... »_

_BAM BAM BAM_

_« - Vous avez entendu ? Je me demande ce que c'est... Je crois qu'il y a... OH MON DIEU._

_ \- LES MAINS DERRIERE LA TETE. ALLONGEZ-VOUS ! »_

Un homme cagoulé, avec une arme impressionnante entre les mains l'avait attrapé par l'épaule tandis que ses collègues, tout aussi menaçants l'encerclaient. La jeune femme essayait tant que bien mal de se débattre, de comprendre la situation mais l'homme qui lui avait agrippé l'épaule la mit rudement au sol, écrasant son dos avec son genou. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait un bleu et elle en aurait pleuré si son attention n'était pas toute focalisée sur la faible quantité d'air qu'elle arrivait à inspirer. La pression se fit un peu moins forte au bout de quelques secondes. Elle entendit vaguement les hommes se parler entre eux mais leurs paroles semblaient étouffées par leur cagoule. Elle put alors sortir une de ses mains pour essayer d'attirer son attention mais après un grognement ou une insulte de la part de l'homme qui l'immobilisait, elle sentit une violente douleur dans ses doigts. Elle préféra ne plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, insultant mentalement l'imbécile qui avait appelé le SWAT. Elle fut tirée sans ménagement sur ses pieds avant d'être traînée à l'extérieur. Elle eut juste le temps de voir qu'un des hommes armés s'était approché de son ordinateur et, voyant son propre visage sur l'écran par le biais de la caméra, il prit cette dernière avant de l'écraser rageusement sous son pied.

L'appel ayant été passé dans une cabine téléphonique, le coupable n'avait pu être retrouvé. Mais la jeune femme avait été traumatisée. Maintenant, le moindre bruit la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait du vivre quelques jours chez Kyo le temps que sa porte soit réparée. Cela n'aurait pas été dérangeant si elle n'avait pas développée cette angoisse suite à ce swating. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait eu la main fracturée à plusieurs endroits. L'un des membres du SWAT lui avait marché sur le doigts avec ses chaussures de sécurité renforcées, brisant les os et malmenant les tendons. Le diagnostic avait été clair : repos total de la main, plâtrage et rééducation. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer. Ce n'était pas tant ça le problème mais l'injustice profonde que la jeune femme ressentait. Le coupable bousillait sa vie en toute impunité et personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. La rage lui tenaillait les entrailles, la maintenant éveillée la nuit de longues heures durant. Oh bien sûr, elle avait une idée du coupable mais aucune preuve, que des soupçons. Elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle ne pourrait rien y faire et c'était ça le plus insupportable. Alors même que c'était sa passion depuis toujours, la jeune femme avait dit vouloir arrêter complètement l'e-sport.

Kyo l'avait vu sombrer lentement mais sûrement dans une spirale de colère et de lassitude. Elle restait souvent allongée sur le canapé, plongée dans ses pensées sans que rien ne puisse l'en sortir. Il avait chercher à jouer à l'ordinateur avec elle, de manière adaptée suite à sa blessure, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle qui considérait cela comme un héritage de son frère préférait tout laisser tomber plutôt que de devoir affronter de nouveau les difficultés auxquelles elle avait dû faire face ces derniers mois.

Elle ressassait inlassablement ce qui s'était passé. S'ils n'avaient pas découvert le coupable, elle savait. C'était forcément les HBM et son horrible leader : Oda. Depuis le début, il lui avait envié sa notoriété. Il ne supportait pas d'être le deuxième. D'être un homme et qu'une femme lui passe devant. Il suffisait de le voir maintenant : il rayonnait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans une vidéo, elle en avait été folle de rage. L'idée de lui faire subir la même chose que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lui avait traversé l'esprit avant qu'une vague de douleur et d'angoisse n'emporte cette idée au loin. Et puis, ses fans devaient l'avoir oublié... C'était un métier incertain, reposant sur des fans inconstants.

Kyo l'avait emmené en voyage, espérant détourner son attention de ces différents événements et il aurait réussi s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Oda. Cet enfoiré s'était approché d'eux d'une démarche royale démontrant clairement sa supériorité. Il avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à la main toujours bandée de son ex-rivale avant de déclarer moqueusement :

_« - Toujours pas guérie cette main ? Quel dommage... Moi qui avait tellement envie de t'affronter à la prochaine lan... »_

Kyo leva un poing menaçant avant que Yuya ne l'arrête. Elle lui montra discrètement les paparazzis dans les buissons à côté d'eux . Malgré le ricanement jubilatoire d'Oda, le brun réussit à se contenir, furieux. Son regard étincelait de rage et il jura intérieurement de se venger.

Après cette froide altercation, Kyo commença à sortir. Au début, ce ne fut que quelques heures, une fois de temps en temps. Puis, les heures s'allongèrent, il partit de plus en plus souvent sans jamais répondre aux interrogations de Yuya. Il refusait de lui parler de ses sorties et rien, ni ses cris ni ses pleurs ne le firent changer d'avis : il était intraitable. Loin de l'aider à s'en sortir, la jeune femme vit son traumatisme ressurgir en masse. Si, lors de ce voyage, la proximité avec Kyo lui avait permis de se reconstruire peu à peu, ce brutal abandon la laissait de nouveau avec ses peurs et ses angoisses.

Et enfin, un beau jour, des semaines plus tard, il lui dit que c'était fini. Et qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle. Ils s'installèrent devant son ordinateur et il ouvrit quelques fichiers. Alors, il lui avoua avoir rencontré un certain Yukimura, hacker renommé dans sa profession. Il lui avait appris les rudiments du hack et deux ou trois autres trucs. Il savait maintenant faire la même chose que ce qu'avait subi Yuya. Elle pouvait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Oda.

Incertaine, elle le laissa parler sans l'interrompre, effleurant quelques touches de sa main bandée. La rééducation se passait bien mais lentement, trop lentement. Malgré les encouragements du kiné, Yuya avait peur des éventuelles séquelles. Pas seulement pour le jeu mais également pour la vie de tous les jours. Elle secoua la tête : mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Kyo laissa un silence planer avant de dire qu'il y avait _autre chose_. Yukimura lui avait proposé quelque chose de plus **fort**, plus **sombre** aussi. Pour cela, le hacker s'était inspiré du swating. Et il avait rajouté sa petite touche personnelle. Des mercenaires portant l'uniforme du SWAT débarquaient en plein stream. Imitant une vraie arrestation, ils brutalisaient un peu la victime en direct. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être conduit dans une cellule officielle, elle était emmenée où le commanditaire le souhaitait. Ensuite, ce dernier avait le choix : soit il venait lui-même lui régler son compte, soit il laissait faire les mercenaires. Sans trace et sans bavure, la victime pouvait en ressortir avec ou sans séquelles, ces dernières pouvant être plus ou moins graves et plus ou moins handicapantes. Kyo lui laissait le choix. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, il obéirait. Elle avait juste à l'informer de sa décision.

Indécise, Yuya regarda sa main blessée. La légère cicatrice sur son index . Elle repensa à la honte et la douleur infligées par cet abruti d'Oda, lui et sa vanité, son refus de rester à jamais deuxième. A sa propre rage froide qui l'avait envahie quand il les avait provoqués lors de leurs vacances dans l'unique but de la voir souffrir un peu plus. Elle revit les yeux haineux toujours dirigés contre elle à chacune de leurs rencontres en lan. Elle repensa à son rêve à jamais brisé. A tout ce qu'elle avait accompli et qu'il avait détruit.

Il le méritait. Il le méritait tellement. Mais la vengeance était-elle la bonne solution ? Certes, il avait essayé de la détruire mais au moins elle s'était rapprochée de Kyo. Elle avait maintenant la possibilité de se reconstruire, de faire autre chose que ce lui avait inspiré son frère… De plus, pourrait-elle vivre avec l'agression d'un homme sur la conscience ?

Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Kyo. Il ne la jugerait pas et l'accompagnerait quoiqu'elle décide, elle le savait. Bien qu'il lui ne lui dise jamais, elle savait qu'il l'aimait éperdument. C'était réciproque. Elle pourrait compter sur cet amour quoi qu'il arrive . C'était sa force.

Forte de ces pensées, elle prit sa décision.

* * *

_Une review ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet univers totalement différent ?_


	10. Seconde Représentation

_Eh oui, encore un chapitre ce soir, mais sur mon autre recueil cette fois-ci (Cent thèmes) ! J'ai décidé cette fois-ci de faire une Yuya plus libre, plus dans l'ère du temps dirons-nous. Dites moi si ça vous plaît ou non. Et n'hésitez pas, si vous avez des idées, dites le moi j'essaierais de les écrire !_

* * *

La jeune femme saisit son téléphone, souriante. Elle avait passé une excellente journée et n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son conjoint. Une fois l'objet en main, elle le déverrouilla rapidement pour accéder à sa messagerie. Il y avait un SMS non lu. Il venait justement de l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus avant de se faner tout aussi vite à la lecture du-dit message.

De : MonHomme

Séparons-nous.

_ Envoyé à 17h12_

Sur le coup, elle ne sut qu'en penser avant de rire. C'était forcément une blague. Ils avaient prévu un voyage la semaine prochaine, venaient d'emménager ensemble depuis seulement quatre mois. Retrouvant son sourire, la jeune femme prit le métro, impatiente de le retrouver malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir suite à cette blague douteuse.

Encore six minutes de marche et elle se retrouva face à sa porte d'appartement. Ouvrant la porte, elle salua son petit ami comme à son habitude. Pourtant, elle n'eut comme seule réponse que le miaulement enjoué de Tenrô, son chat noir géant. Elle se pencha pour le porter et lui grattouiller les oreilles, récoltant des ronronnements puissants. Se dirigeant vers le salon, elle se figea. Il était vide. Pas de trace de son conjoint, ni de ses affaires. L'appartement avait été méticuleusement vidé de tout ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle posa le chat au sol, balança ses affaires et fouilla frénétiquement chaque pièce. Il devait bien avoir laissé quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Un papier, une pièce, une photo, un vêtement... Rien. Il avait tout emporté, partant de sa vie brusquement. Elle se saisit de son smartphone et composa fébrilement son numéro. Plus attribué. La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol. Aussitôt, Tenrô vient se frotter à elle, réclamant son lot de caresses. Des milliers de questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'aucune réponse cohérente ne la satisfasse. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi si brusquement ? Il ne lui avait suffit que d'un message, un simple message pour la balayer de sa vie. Se relevant maladroitement, elle s'effondra dans son lit, toute joie la fuyant. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, abondamment, durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les ronronnements, caresses et miaulements de Tenrô ne l'aident à s'endormir.

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Yuya prit son téléphone et pianota rapidement :

A : Mahiro.

Toujours okay pour ce soir ?

_Envoyé à 18h16._

Comme d'habitude, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

De : Mahiro

Pas de soucis. On va s'éclater tu verras !

_Envoyé à 18h17._

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement en voyant la réponse : elle savait que cette sortie avait été programmé dans l'unique but de lui faire oublier sa récente rupture. Mais bon, Yuya avait décidé de tourner complètement la page et de s'éclater. Pas de prise de tête, pas de relation sérieuse. Elle avait besoin de cette pause dans sa vie pour se recentrer sur elle-même mais également pour pouvoir tourner la page. La rupture, brutale et inattendue, avait été difficile à digérer. La jeune femme avait été plongée abruptement dans une phase de doute et de remise en question. Elle monta donc rapidement dans son appartement, se dirigeant aussitôt vers son armoire.

Le choix de ses habits de ce soir allait être primordial. Elle avait besoin de plaire, autant pour son ego que pour passer une bonne soirée. Yuya opta finalement pour une robe patineuse noire. Idéale pour danser, elle se sentait incroyablement bien dedans. Chaussant une paire de chaussures plates rouges, elle mit quelques accessoires assortis et se maquilla légèrement. Quand elle eut fini, elle se sourit dans le miroir. Elle se sentait bien et surtout belle, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

Elle rejoignit Mahiro devant la boîte et passèrent sans difficulté le tri du vigile, sexisme oblige. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar pour une consommation onéreuse et alcoolisée avant de s'installer à une table. Elles ne parlèrent pas vraiment, profitant simplement de l'ambiance. Bientôt, elles iraient danser mais pour le moment, le silence entre elles était confortable.

Les corps bougèrent se déhanchant de manière erratique. Les membres se mouvaient, suivant difficilement la musique. Le rythme emportait les consciences et les soucis loin de la piste de danse. Mahiro se fit rapidement aborder par un homme et s'éloigna de son amie. Yuya ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. Elles étaient là pour profiter et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire également.

Après plusieurs heures cependant, la jeune femme songea à partir. Elle ne chercha pas Mahiro, elle devait être en charmante compagnie. Quant à elle, Yuya sortit dans la rue et choisit d'attendre un taxi. A cette heure de la nuit, mieux valait être prudente, quitte à se ruiner... Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture bleue se gara non loin d'elle et elle la rejoignit d'une démarche énergique.

Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée, de longs doigts chauds s'en saisirent. Sans se gêner, l'inconnu se glissa entre elle et la portière pour s'installer confortablement dans le taxi, l'ignorant complètement. Outrée, Yuya ne put que s'exclamer :

_« - Ne vous gênez pas surtout ! »_

Elle n'eut droit comme toute réponse qu'à un sourire moqueur et un merci tout aussi désopilant. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Ouvrant la portière côté passager, elle s'adressa directement au chauffeur :

_« - Vous n'allez pas le laisser monter quand même ! »_

Le conducteur haussa les épaules, désintéressé :

_« - Premier arrivé, premier servi. Mais vous pouvez partager si vous voulez. »_

Un seul coup d'œil suffit à Yuya pour savoir que l'inconnu refuserait quoi qu'il arrive. Se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant, elle enchaîna, sa voix se faisant plus douce :

_« - Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger pourtant... »_

Une lueur lubrique s'alluma dans le regard fatigué du conducteur. Du menton, il désigna sa poitrine avant d'exiger :

_« - Tu me les montre et il dégage. »_

Yuya n'hésita pas une seule seconde : elle accepta. Le chauffeur se tourna vers son passager, resté jusqu'à là silencieux avant de lui dire de sortir. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et il sortit sans un mot. S'il restait dans le taxi, il savait que ce dernier ne démarrerait pas. Gardant son sourire moqueur ancré à ses lèvres, il détailla la jeune femme audacieuse. Plutôt jolie, elle avait l'air fatiguée et semblait avoir un peu froid dans sa robe courte. Après avoir mis sa ceinture, elle abaissa la vitre et ancra ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux, sanguins de l'inconnu ses lèvres s'étirèrent malicieusement et elle dit :

_« - A charge de revanche mon grand. »_

Le trajet se passa rapidement et elle put enfin reposer ses pieds malmenés par la danse. Elle n'avait pas été embarrassée une seule seconde d'utiliser son corps comme moyen de paiement. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps et cela lui avait permis de ne pas rester dans le froid de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Si elle ne regrettait pas que son homme soit parti -après tout, qui quitterait son conjoint d'une manière aussi abjecte ?-, retrouver un appartement vide et froid de toute présence humaine lui était toujours aussi difficile. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se suivre cette résolution : elle allait en profiter. Tout en respectant ses envies et ses désirs, elle allait se faire plaisir, tout simplement.

**Ω**

Yuya n'aurait jamais pensé retrouvé ce démon aux yeux rouges. Et encore moins au rayon papier toilette de son supermarché. Alors qu'elle prenait son paquet habituel, elle entendit un rire moqueur aussitôt suivi d'une remarque :

_« - Tiens, miss Planche à Pain. »_

Bien que la jeune femme ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois pendant quelques minutes, elle reconnut aussitôt Kyo. Elle ne se retourna pas aussitôt, plaquant tout d'abord un sourire de circonstance avant d'avoir à affronter le démon.

_« - Tiens, monsieur sans gêne. Pas trop déçu d'avoir d__û__ attendre ? »_

Loin de se dégonfler, le démon enchaîna ce dernier adorait littéralement les joutes verbales. Trop peu de personnes avait le cran de l'affronter et encore moins les femmes :

_« - Juste déçu d'avoir raté le spectacle... »_

Yuya haussa un sourcil, circonspecte. C'était vraiment avec cette phrase qu'il pensait la gêner ? Ou pire, la déstabiliser ? C'était mal la connaître. Oubliant qu'elle était dans le rayon le moins sexy de l'histoire des courses, elle fit un sourire aguicheur :

_« - Je ne fais pas qu'une seule représentation tu sais... »_

Elle eut pour toute réponse un sourire ravageur. Elle sentait le désir prendre naissance au creux de ses reins. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on la regardait avec une telle intensité, un tel désir dans le regard. Et pour une fois, la jeune femme avait envie d'y répondre. Ne plus se prendre la tête avec des questions. Juste se lancer. Fouillant dans son sac, elle trouva une vieille feuille froissée où elle inscrivit son numéro de téléphone. Il la prit aussitôt, augmentant le sourire de la jeune femme qui, confiante, s'approcha de lui. Lentement, le plus langoureusement possible, elle avança et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche du jeune homme, au lieu de s'y presser comme il l'aurait voulu, elle murmura :

_« - Appelle moi. »_

Elle se retourna et partit sans un regard en arrière, n'oubliant pas son précieux chargement. Elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du démon sur sa nuque. Néanmoins, quelques rayons plus loin, sa confiance en elle s'effrita quelque peu. Qu'avait-elle fait ? N'avait-elle pas été ridicule ? Elle lui avait proposé un plan cul ! Essayant de ne plus y penser, elle termina rapidement ses courses, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait ressentir. De la honte ? De la jubilation ?

Yuya rentra chez elle et s'installa sur son canapé, bien décidé à se mettre un film sans prise de tête. Advienne que pourra. Si jamais il devait ne jamais la rappeler et bien tant pis ! Cependant, les heures passant, le doute revenait. Il faut dire que rester dans les murs de son appartement qu'elle avait longtemps partagé avec son ex n'était pas évident. Le pire était de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était parti. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou l'amour s'était-il simplement étiolé avec le temps ? Un départ aussi brutal cachait forcément quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme soupira, écrasant son visage dans un oreiller. Elle se sentait si mal dans sa peau alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle se sentait sœur d'Aphrodite... Un peu déprimée, elle s'empara de son téléphone :

A : Mahiro.

Je déprime.

_Envoyé à 19h43._

De : Mahiro

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Envoyé à 19h45._

A : Mahiro.

Je sais pas. Je me sens seule, triste et moche.

_Envoyé à 19h46._

De : Mahiro

20h30, G, P&amp;P ?

_Envoyé à 19h47._

A : Mahiro.

… Okay.

_Envoyé à 19h50._

De : Mahiro

_Envoyé à 19h51._

Yuya sourit malgré elle_. _Ça faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir une amie sur qui compter ! A 20h35, la sonnette de son appartement sonna et elle ouvrit, un sourire déjà sur les lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Mahiro :

_« - Tu es en retard ! »_

Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un tirage de langue en bonne et due forme et un sac plein dans les bras. Elle laissa son amie se déshabiller et s'installer dans le canapé. Elles avaient passé de si nombreuses soirées ensemble qu'elle était aussi un peu chez elle. Yuya pendant ce temps sortait le DVD de Pride &amp; Prejudice du sac, l'énorme pot de glace et un pyjama en pilou qui avait l'air extrêmement confortable. Intriguée, elle interrogea son amie :

_« - C'est quoi ça Mahiro ?_

_\- C'est pour toi ! Ça fait quelque temps que quelque chose manquait à nos soirées films... et bien j'ai trouvé ! Va l'enfiler, je mets le mien ! »_

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Yuya était dubitative mais elle fit confiance à son amie. Et une fois enfilé, elle en fut plus que satisfaite. Elle rabattit la capuche et aussitôt, elle eut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et interrogea son amie :

_« - Un kigurumi Totoro ! Tu m'as acheté un kigurumi Totoro ! »_

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car Mahiro s'était levée, dévoilant également son kigurumi, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la joie de la blonde :

_« - LE CHAT-BUS ! Tu es en chat-bus ! J'adore ! T'es trop adorable Mahiro, merci ! »_

Finalement, la mauvaise humeur de Yuya s'évanouit rapidement grâce au combo : kigurumi, Tenrô ronronnant, glace et film. Mahiro était vraiment la meilleure pour lui remonter le moral. Elles restèrent à papoter des heures durant jusqu'à ce que, fatiguée, la brune ne décide de rentrer. Elle devait se lever tôt demain matin pour son travail et préférait dormir chez elle. Gardant son kigurumi, Yuya alla se coucher également, programmant son réveil. Elle n'attendit que quelques instants avant que Tenrô ne s'installe entre ses omoplates, comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme était de relativement bonne humeur. De repos, elle avait prévu de faire un tour dans sa ville si le temps le lui permettait et pourquoi pas s'installer dans un parc pour lire. Elle avait envie de sortir dehors et de voir du monde au lieu de rester enfermée. Après une rapide caresse à Tenrô, elle mit quelques affaires dans un sac, prit son livre entamé « _Les chroniques de Khalitekla_ » et sortit dehors. Il faisait beau malgré le vent omniprésent.

Absorbée dans son livre et installée confortablement sur son banc, Yuya sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés, faisant tomber son livre au sol. Jeune, il avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus à faire chavirer n'importe qui. Courtois, il s'excusa aussitôt de ne pas avoir été plus discret et ramassa le livre avant de regarder la couverture :

« _\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, j'espère que votre livre n'est pas abîmé, Rose est une très bonne auteur. _»

La jeune femme sourit avant de répondre, étonnée :

"_\- Vous connaissez Rose ? J'adore ses Chroniques, c'est mon livre de chevet._

_\- Personnellement, je préfère son recueil de contes mais ils sont bien tous les deux. … Je m'appelle Shinrei._

_\- Yuya, enchantée."_

Ils restèrent de longues heures à parler littérature jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne les fasse fuir. Ils échangèrent tout de même leurs numéros, tous deux ravis de cette rencontre.

Yuya était dans le métro quand elle reçut un SMS :

De : Shinrei

Charmante rencontre.

_ Envoyé à 16h24_

Elle était en train d'écrire la réponse quand un autre texto lui parvint :

De : Numéro inconnu

Une représentation ce soir ?

_ Envoyé à 16h25_

Rien qu'à la lecture de message -pourtant innocent- la jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir. Son coup d'éclat de la veille au soir lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Maintenant, elle en était persuadée : elle était allée trop loin. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Accepter et se laisser aller comme elle l'avait toujours voulu ? Après tout, dans le magasin hier, n'avait-elle pas adoré ressentir ce sentiment grisant ? Cette puissance et cette confiance ?

Yuya se connaissait bien : si elle ne répondait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais. Oubliant son bon sens, n'écoutant que ses envies, la jeune femme tapa rapidement une réponse :

A : Numéro inconnu

Où ?

_ Envoyé à 16h37_

Elle reçut rapidement une adresse. Libre à elle d'y aller ou pas. Elle avait le contrôle. Elle avait le choix. Et le choix, c'est ce qui fut le plus difficile dans les heures qui suivirent.

Yuya n'avait jamais autant maudit sa mauvaise confiance en elle qu'en cet instant. Elle avait décidé d'y aller. Mais maintenant, une foule d'autre chose n'allait pas : le choix de ses vêtements, son absence de maquillage, ses sous-vêtements, son visage, son corps… Bref. Rien n'allait. Ou plutôt, il y avait beaucoup trop d'hésitation en Yuya. Pourtant, rien dans la démarche de la jeune femme indiquait qu'elle allait s'arrêtait. Bien au contraire, son pas était rapide, assuré. Comme s'il parlait pour elle, faisant fi de sa psyché. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle arriva à destination, des questions toujours en tête par milliers. Prenant sur elle -ou écoutant ses véritables envies, qui sait ?-, la jeune femme appuya sur la sonnette de l'immeuble. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant au mieux de chasser ses peurs tandis que le ronflement caractéristique de l'ouverture automatisé emplissait l'air.

La jeune femme choisit de monter les quatre étages à pied, histoire de se ménager. Mille et un scénarios tournaient dans sa tête. Lequel était bon ? Est-ce qu'il l'attendait vraiment ? S'il cherchait à la ridiculiser d'une quelconque façon pour ce qui c'était passé dans le magasin, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle était encore trop fragile, trop peu sûre d'elle.

Quatre étages plus tard, Yuya se dit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Elle avait chaud et était sûre d'être rouge tomate. Peu importe. Elle avança jusqu'au numéro 42, mit son doigt sur la sonnette et s'arrêta. Ses doutes l'assaillirent, plus fort que jamais. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Bien sûr, elle pouvait faire demi-tour quand elle le voulait mais… ne ressentait-elle pas cette pointe d'excitation ? La nouveauté n'était-elle pas tentante ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses vêtements : ils n'étaient pas froissés. Bien. Elle pouvait se lancer. Elle sonna brièvement et se recula instinctivement d'un pas, comme pour se protéger. Son coeur s'accéléra et son souffle se fit plus rapide. Elle était mitigée. Aussi excitée que paralysée.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle fit face à un sourire carnassier. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de saluer que, aussitôt, une main s'empara de son poignet droit pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Déstabilisée, ses affaires tombèrent au sol sans aucune chance d'être rattrapées. Ses lèvres furent aussitôt assaillies. Un désir intense balaya ses doutes et ses questions. Là, maintenant, elle se sentait à sa place. A quoi bon se soucier de ses vêtements quand, cinq minutes après avoir sonné, elle se retrouvait nue, alanguie dans des draps, un feu impérieux qu'il fallait à tout prix éteindre brûlant au creux de ses reins ? Comment ne pas avoir confiance en elle quand un homme vous regardait avec des yeux pareils ? Plusieurs coup de reins plus tard, elle n'eut plus le loisir de se poser des questions. Seul comptait le plaisir. Encore. Toujours.

Yuya n'avait pas envie de partir. Les draps soyeux contre son corps fourbu, le matelas bienveillant, l'oreiller moelleux. Ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle pour qu'elle reste dans l'appartement. Ou plus particulièrement dans la chambre. Pourtant bientôt, elle devrait subir la caresse froide de l'air ambiant sur sa peau nue avant de partir. C'était dans le contrat implicite des coups d'un soir. Le matelas bougea à côté d'elle, signe que le démon se levait. Malgré elle, la jeune femme grogna : c'était bientôt son tour. Le bruit de la douche la décida. Elle ramassa ses habits éparpillés dans l'appartement avec un sourire amusé. Il avait vraiment été fougueux. Tout en mettant ses sous-vêtements, la jeune femme fit le point. Elle ne se sentait pas honteuse, loin de là. Elle ne regrettait rien, bien au contraire. Et elle était prête à remettre le couvert.

Une fois habillée, elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain en lui faisant savoir qu'elle partait. Sans oublier de préciser d'une manière plus ou moins subtile qu'elle était d'accord pour un second round. Sur le chemin du retour, Yuya remarqua enfin qu'elle n'avait pas répondu au sms de Shinrei. Elle s'excusa rapidement et lui fit savoir qu'elle avait également apprécié la rencontre. La réponse se fit rapide et direct : il lui proposait un rendez-vous.

Shinrei et Yuya se revirent dans un café librairie le lendemain soir. Elle n'était jamais allée dans ce genre d'endroit mais le concept la ravit aussitôt. Elle se sentait attirée par Shinrei : séduisant, intelligent, galant… il avait tout pour plaire. Il n'était pourtant pas son genre habituel d'homme. Il lui fit découvrir de nombreux romans dont elle dévora les résumés avant de noter scrupuleusement leur nom et elle lui montra ses coups de coeur du moment, comme ses romans préférés. Puis, ils dérivèrent sur leurs vies privées. Avocat, il travaillait pour une grande structure à temps partiel et avait un cabinet privé en parallèle. Cela expliquait sa grande rigueur et son austérité de premier abord. Yuya, graphiste freelance, lui parla de son métier avec passion malgré les nombreuses difficultés auxquelles elle pouvait être confrontée. Il n'y connaissait rien et avait visiblement quelques réserves sur un métier aussi peu stable mais il écoutait respectueusement. Elle était en train de parler de sa dernière commande lorsque son portable vibra doucement : un texto. Tout en continuant de raconter les exigences misogynes, elle ouvrit le message :

De : Démon

T'as oublié ça Planche à pain.

_ Envoyé à 18h55_

Une pièce jointe s'afficha alors doucement, suivant les aléas de la connexion : une clé USB. Et pas n'importe quelle clé. Celle de son projet. S'excusant auprès de Shinrei, elle rédigea rapidement une réponse :

A : Démon

J'arrive.

_ Envoyé à 18h57_

Elle ne demanda pas s'il était chez lui, elle devait avoir cette clé USB absolument aujourd'hui pour commencer à travailler demain. Ce projet était terriblement important. Si elle le réussissait, elle pourrait éventuellement trouver une place dans un cabinet qui regroupait plusieurs corps de métier. Elle s'excusa encore une fois auprès de Shinrei, lui dit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de très important chez un ami et courut prendre le prochain métro. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Elle la gardait toujours dans la poche de son jean mais dans la précipitation, elle avait dû tomber sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Zoomant sur la photo, elle vérifia que c'était bien la sienne. Aucun doute possible. Retournant dans le menu, c'est là qu'elle tilta. Il l'avait appelé Planche à Pain ! Quel rustre !

A : Démon

Tu disais pas que j'étais une Planche à pain hier soir, goujat.

_ Envoyé à 19h13_

De : Démon

Tu disais pas autant de mots hier soir.

_ Envoyé à 19h14_

Malgré elle, la jeune femme rougit. En effet, Yuya n'avait pas été très cohérente. Les mots disparates peinaient à former des phrases compréhensibles, préférant devenir des injonctions vitales. Elle ne répondit rien, consciente que pour avoir la paix, il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Comme la veille, Yuya appuya sur l'interphone et monta les marches qui la séparait de sa précieuse clé USB. Elle toqua aussitôt, sans tergiverser cette fois-ci. Le démon ouvrit rapidement, la clé dans une main, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres qui fit aussitôt hausser les sourcils à la blonde. Elle tendit la main, exigeante. Le sourire de l'homme en face d'elle s'agrandit un peu plus :

"_\- Voyons, tu crois pas que je vais te la rendre sans contrepartie alors que je l'ai gardé une journée entière ?!_

_\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"_

Il avança le bassin de manière suggestive tandis que son regard descendait vers ses lèvres. Cependant, elle n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Loin de s'emporter, la jeune femme s'accouda au chambranle de la porte.

"_\- Chiche. Déshabille toi je t'en prie. Mais tu prends le risque de te voir raccourci de manière… chirurgicale."_

Pour plus de réalisme, elle fit claquer ses dents à la fin de sa phrase. Kyo se mit à rire : une tonalité grave, vibrante qui envoya des frissons dans le ventre de la jeune femme. C'était hypnotique et Yuya se surprit à vouloir l'entendre plus longtemps. Elle se redressa, croisa les bras et demanda :

"_\- Tu m'invites à entrer et boire un verre ?"_

Le démon s'écarta, la laissant passer. Son regard coula sur la silhouette de la jeune femme et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe sur le canapé. Elle dégageait quelque chose… d'indescriptible. Jamais il n'avait couché deux fois avec une même femme. Trop de problèmes, cela leur donnait de fausses idées. De l'espoir. Mais avec elle, il se sentait bien. Comme si la relation était normale. Ils s'étaient bien entendus dès le début et pas sur le plan sexuel uniquement. Preuve en était des blagues bon enfant qu'ils s'étaient échangées. Il y avait entre eux comme une… complicité ? Alors quand le jeune homme posa son regard sur Yuya, il n'hésita pas et s'approcha d'elle dans la ferme et bonne intention de renouveler la même soirée que la veille. Cette femme avait le don de faire voler en éclats ses principes quand bien même il ne la connaissait que depuis une journée.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla dans d'autres draps que les siens. Elle regarda l'heure mais elle n'était pas en retard : elle en profita pour s'étirer et admirer le corps nu à ses côtés. Son visage semblait serein, détendu et magnifique. Cet homme était d'une beauté dangereuse, elle le savait. De celle qui vous brûle et qui vous laisse une marque même si vous avez retiré votre main de la flamme. Il était irrésistible. Yuya tendit la main vers son visage endormi, caressant les contours du bout des doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se réveillait, une paire d'yeux émeraudes le fixant avec intensité. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'elle se penchait sur lui avant de l'embrasser et de dire :

"_\- J'emprunte ta salle de bain."_

Il plongea la tête dans son oreiller tandis qu'il essayait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle lui plaisait.

**Ω**

Les mois passèrent, alternant les rendez-vous sexuels avec Kyo et les rencontres plus intellectuelles avec Shinrei. La jeune femme se sentait libre, heureuse. Sa séparation violente n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dorénavant.

Elle sentait que, de plus en plus, Shinrei essayait de se rapprocher d'elle. Et Yuya n'était pas insensible à son charme. C'est pourquoi quand il l'embrassa un soir où ils étaient chez elle, elle se laissa faire. Cependant, elle le prévint quand il essaya d'aller plus loin. Elle ne voulait rien de sérieux. Seulement une histoire sans lendemain. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas à quel point Shinrei tiqua. Elle avait alors les yeux fermés, les lèvres fermement accrochés à ses jumelles. Et le jeune homme ne peut plus réfléchir, plus penser tandis qu'il se laissait, pour une fois, emporter par la passion. Après cette soirée, Shinrei se fit plus proche, un peu plus tendre, sans jamais chercher à aller aussi loin que cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Ces deux relations convenaient parfaitement à la jeune femme. Elle n'entretenait aucune relation amoureuse. Elle appréciait sa vie telle qu'elle était actuellement. Ou peut-être se voilait-elle la face ? En tout cas, elle aimait ses discussions enflammées avec Shinrei autant que ses moments sexuels et complices avec Kyo. Alors jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là un jour.

**Ω**

La deuxième fois que Shinrei embrassa Yuya, ce fut dans un bar. Ils sirotaient leur cocktail lorsqu'un sourire particulièrement éblouissant de la jeune femme l'avait fait craquer. Il avait eu une terrible envie de l'embrasser et, comme la première fois, elle avait accepté ce geste intime. Le baiser était un peu timide, presque tendre. Yuya l'approfondit un peu plus, passant sa main derrière la tête, l'approchant au plus près d'elle. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle fut brutalement arrachée des lèvres de son ami, elle ne comprit pas aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. A côté d'elle, Kyo venait de saisir Shinrei par le col de sa chemise, un poing levé en direction de son visage. Il feula ces quelques mots avant de l'abattre :

"_\- Ne la touche pas !"_

Sonné, le jeune érudit se releva après de longues secondes, une main pressant son visage pour amoindrir la douleur. Ce fut à son tour de rugir, gardant toutefois une distance de sécurité :

"_\- C'est ma petite amie ! Comment oses-tu ?!"_

La jeune femme ne sut comment réagir au premier abord. Elle avait peur de comprendre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils allèrent de nouveau en arriver aux mains qu'elle s'interposa :

"_\- Non mais c'est une blague ?! Je ne suis la petite amie de personne ! Je… mais… comment avez-vous pu croire une telle chose ? Il me semble pourtant que… Raaah, vous êtes vraiment… mais vraiment …. ! Shinrei, je t'avais dit vouloir une histoire sans lendemain ! Et toi Kyo, de quel droit est-ce que tu lui ordonnes de ne pas me toucher ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Mon petit ami ? Quelle idée t'es passé par la tête ? On ne fait que coucher ensemble à ce que je sache ! Vous m'avez prise pour quoi ? Un objet dont on peut être le propriétaire si on le désire ? … Vous me faites pitié !"_

N'attendant pas de réponse, préférant se calmer plutôt que de continuer ce dialogue de sourd, la jeune femme sortit, le pas furieux. Son rythme était rapide, puissant. Elle était plus que furieuse, en rage. D'une rage froide, sourde. Elle arriva à son appartement plus vite que d'ordinaire, ses pas la portant rapidement. Elle se jeta aussitôt sur son lit, Tenrô venant s'installer entre ses omoplates pour ronronner. Elle marmonna de longues minutes, le visage dans son oreiller avant de se calmer.

Elle sentit plusieurs vibrations dans sa poche. Son téléphone. Elle se contorsionna pour l'atteindre sans trop déranger Tenrô avant de raccrocher aussitôt. C'était Shinrei. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Ni à lui, ni à Kyo. Par contre, elle avait véritablement envie de se confier à Mahiro. Elle chercha à la joindre et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

**Ω**

Elle n'avait voulu parler à personne. Ni Shinrei, ni Kyo. Mahiro lui avait dit de prendre du recul. De se poser les bonnes questions. Il fallait faire un choix parmi les trois possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Et ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle éprouvait de l'attirance pour les deux, certes, mais pas de l'amour. Pour aucun d'entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse. La situation lui plaisait ainsi. Enfin, elle lui plaisait avant. Maintenant, tout allait être bouleversé et elle ne voulait pas choisir. Elle ne voulait aucun d'entre eux deux.

**Ω**

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'un pas traînant. Sûrement un livreur. Son souffle se figea quand elle fit face aux yeux rouges. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, préférant faire le ménage dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle se décala pour le laisser entrer. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir à l'écart indéfiniment.

Ils restèrent dans l'entrée, silencieux, Tenrô venant se frotter contre eux. La jeune femme ne voulait pas commencer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Et elle attendait des excuses également. Mal à l'aise, elle soutint quand même le regard rougeoyant de son ancien amant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence absolu avant qu'il ne se dirige vers elle. Elle croisa ses bras dans une posture défensive mais il se contenta d'effleurer son visage, le regard grave. Il murmura, le regard ancré dans les prunelles vertes :

"_\- Appartiens-moi."_

Sa main descendit dans son cou avant d'agripper sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui. Il déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, avec comme un arrière goût de désespoir. Le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus rapide et le démon la serra plus fermement avant de se faire repousser. Yuya avait le regard brillant, de larmes ou de passion, elle-même n'aurait pu le dire. Elle détourna le regard avant de dire :

"_\- Je suis désolée, je… non. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je ne me vois pas vivre avec toi. C'était sympa mais seulement d'un point de vue… intime. Je… excuse- moi."_

Le démon resta figé un moment avant de partir, le regard noir. La jeune femme ne le regarda pas, les bras enroulés autour de son corps. Elle ferma la porte comme si elle était dans un état léthargique avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, insensible à l'insistance de Tenrô qui réclamait des caresses. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? … Oui. Elle n'avait pas un instant pensé vivre avec lui pendant les moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Et puis c'était trop flou, trop frais dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse réellement s'engager.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme en profita pour mettre les choses au clair avec Shinrei. Elle n'était pas sienne. Elle n'était à personne et ne le désirait pas. Elle avait dit la même chose à Kyo. Elle l'aimait bien mais ça s'arrêtait là. S'il n'était pas capable de faire la part des choses, mieux valait en rester là. Au revoir.

**Ω**

Quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune femme sortait en boîte avec Mahiro. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, elles se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse lorsque le regard émeraude accrocha un regard vermeille. Elle s'arrêta de danser. Pendant les dernières journées, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé sa chance. Et il lui manquait en quelque sorte. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour, il paraissait si sincère, si… intense. Comment un homme comme lui pourrait blesser une femme comme elle lorsqu'il lui avait fait une déclaration avec ce regard ?

Délaissant son amie, elle se dirigea vers le démon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire exactement mais, s'il était d'accord, elle lui laisserait sa chance. Repartir de zéro. Shinrei était gentil, adorable même. Mais il n'avait pas la passion, l'ardeur de Kyo. Il ne déclenchait pas en elle cette avidité alors que le démon la rendait folle. Il la complétait. Elle l'aimait. D'un amour hésitant, balbutiant, mais d'un amour véritable.

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle dit simplement :

"_\- Prêt pour une deuxième représentation ?"_

* * *

_Alors ? Est-ce qu'une Yuya plus libre vous parle ? _


	11. La Prophétie

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de reproduire certains éléments importants du manga mais en inversant les protagonistes ! _

* * *

Yuya se déshabilla entièrement avant d'entrer dans le bassin, jusqu'à ce que l'eau fraîche recouvre son nombril. Elle écarta les bras et attendit patiemment que les préparatrices lui versent l'eau purificatrice sur le corps. Elle était glacée et déclencha des frissons sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme. Cependant, cette dernière ne dit rien. Elle était trop concentrée pour qu'une broutille pareille ne lui fasse perdre son attention.

Ce soir, la Cérémonie allait avoir lieu.

La longue robe rouge traditionnelle lui fut remise et elle la passa avec une émotion intense. Peu de personnes l'avait portée. Seulement les Élues. Elles avaient toutes échouées. Mais cela n'allait pas être le cas de Yuya. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. Elle était née pour cela. Sa naissance n'avait que cet unique but.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret tandis que les préparatrices venaient enduire les parties visibles de sa peau de peinture noire. De complexes arabesques prirent place sur sa peau, en contraste totale avec sa carnation. Elle n'aurait su dire la signification de chaque symbole mais elle ressentait leur pouvoir, leur force. Une langue ancienne, indubitablement.

Finalement, elle fut laissée seule. Yuya ferma les yeux et expira profondément. Elle y était, enfin. Après des années d'entraînement, de méditation et d'apprentissage, elle était prête. Alors qu'elle se plaçait à l'entrée de la maison, derrière les portes closes, les tambours résonnèrent. Puissant, le son se propagea gravement, résonnant à l'unisson avec son cœur. Elle sentait chaque vibration, chaque pulsation jusqu'au fond de ses os.

Ce son vibrant dura plusieurs minutes, imprégnant chaque membre de l'assemblée. Puis, ce fut le silence. Un silence total, respectueux. Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant Yuya sur le seuil. Silencieuse et droite, elle promena son regard sur chaque visage, l'air grave. Chaque personne présente avait un jour espéré être Élue. Chacune d'elle avait voulu être à sa place. Pourtant, elle ne vit aucune rancune. Uniquement de la gravité ainsi que du respect.

Lorsque Yuya avança, chaque Élue posa un genou à terre, courbant la tête sur son passage. La jeune femme sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Lorsqu'elle passa devant son amie, Mahiro, cette dernière prit le temps de la détailler un peu et de lui sourire avant de se courber. La jeune femme blonde était resplendissante.

Enfin, cette dernière arriva devant l'autel. Un simple autel de pierre où reposait une épée. Aussi vieille que le monde, elle était gardée par la communauté depuis des siècles. C'était l'artefact le plus puissant. Il permettait d'accomplir la prophétie. Régulièrement, il choisissait une Élue parmi les membres qui ressentait son appel au plus profond d'elle-même. Venait alors l'Épreuve.

Elle était simple en vérité, cette Épreuve. Il suffisait juste de prendre l'épée. C'était à la portée de tous. Le plus difficile était de surmonter la douleur. L'artefact vous possédait littéralement. Plus l'Élue était puissante, plus la possession était douloureuse. La possession la plus grande jamais relevée était celle de Tamiko qui avait vu ses bras, son torse et ses cuisses se recouvrir entièrement des volutes sacrées. Elle n'était pourtant pas parvenue à accomplir la Prophétie.

Yuya tendit le bras, incertaine. Elle avait déjà vu certaines cérémonies, la dernière en date étant celle de Sakuya, sa cousine. Elle avait vu la douleur imprégner les traits des Élues, les faisant se tordre par terre, hurler voire pleurer. Elle effleura la surface de l'épée avant d'en retirer brusquement ses doigts.

Enfin, elle inspira fortement avant d'empoigner le manche. Au début, elle ne sentit rien et prit peur. Serait-elle tellement faible que l'artefact ne la possède pas du tout ? Puis la douleur prit le pas sur la peur. Elle fut fulgurante. Effroyable. D'une puissance écrasante. Elle n'eut pas conscience de hurler, pourtant la force de son cri aurait pu lui briser les cordes vocales.

Cela commença d'abord par les mains. Elle voulut tout lâcher mais la douleur l'en empêcha, crispant ses membres, foudroyant ses muscles. Puis, cela monta. Les poignets, les avants-bras, les bras… Rien ne fut épargné. Jusqu'à l'explosion. Son torse ne fut que douleur intense. Elle aurait aimé que ses nerfs se déconnectent. Ou qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. Elle sentit sa peau fondre au fur et à mesure de la progression de la douleur. Pour se reconstruire, d'une manière tout aussi douloureuse, plus dure, plus forte. Différente. Restée debout, Yuya s'écroula lorsque l'artefact s'attaqua à ses jambes. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Et cette conscience qui refusait de la lâcher… Elle aurait tellement voulu tomber dans l'inconscience. Et enfin, cela lui fut accordé. Mais pas avant que le mal s'étende à son visage. Elle sentit chacun de ses sens la quitter, pour revenir brutalement, amplifié. Puis, ce fut la fin.

⼓2

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le premier visage qu'elle aperçut fut celui de Mahiro. Elle le perçut avec une acuité nouvelle, remarquant des détails alors invisibles à ses yeux. Puis, elle put saisir toutes les nuances dans le son de la voix qui prononçait son prénom avec inquiétude. L'air lui parut également plus frais tandis qu'une odeur semblait se poser sur son palais, saturant son odorat et son goût.

Elle se redressa, consciente d'être plus rapide sans que cela ne la gêne pour autant. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si c'était comme cela depuis toujours. Une multitude de questions tournoyait dans sa tête, pourtant, ce fut celle-ci qu'elle prononça en premier :

"_\- Jusqu'où ?"_

Mahiro secoua la tête, étonnant son amie. Elle n'avait aucune marque de possession ? Pourtant, elle se sentait différente… plus puissante. Avec une voix trahissant son incompréhension, elle demanda :

"_\- Rien ? Rien du tout ?"_

Cette question eut le mérite de faire rire son amie. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête en s'expliquant :

"_\- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est… du jamais vu. A peine croyable en vérité. Regarde par toi-même."_

Yuya se leva et marcha jusqu'au miroir. Ce que son reflet lui renvoyait semblait… totalement surréaliste. Irréalisable. Son corps entier était recouvert des marques de l'artefact. Sa robe froissée laissait voir les arabesques sur ses jambes, ses bras, sa poitrine… Et le plus incroyable fut lorsqu'elle regarda son visage. Ses courbes étaient soulignées d'élégantes volutes. Ses yeux étaient rehaussés du noir profond de la possession, rendant son regard plus sévère. Elle était l'Élue de la prophétie :

_Des Élues, seule une réussira._

_Des Élues, seule une vaincra._

_Des Élues, seule une le seigneur des Ténèbres anéantira,_

_Mais du prix de sa vie, elle paiera._

Yuya serra son amie dans ses bras, émue. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Aucune Élue ne revenait jamais. La prophétie le stipulait. La victoire ou la défaite, peu importait. Elle amenait inévitablement la mort pour l'Élue. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de s'éloigner de la brune. Il était temps de se préparer au combat.

Recouverte de cuir et d'acier, Yuya prit la route. Comme toute Élue, elle connaissait le chemin pour aller au repère du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui faudrait quelques jours à peine pour atteindre la porte. Si elle était chanceuse, il serait dans les parages directement. Sinon et bien… il y aurait un peu de grabuge jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à venir…

⼓2

_Trois jours plus tard :_

Yuya se retrouvait maintenant face à son destin. La porte des Ténèbres n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Plus de retour possible en arrière. Rien que la mort et le désespoir. Mais la victoire également. Elle inspira. Pour toutes les Élues mortes au combat. Pour Sakuya… elle ouvrit la porte.

Au départ, elle ne vit que de la noirceur. Rapidement, ses yeux s'habituèrent. Sûrement dû à ses nouvelles capacités. Ce qu'elle vit au premier abord la désarçonna. Des... maisons ? Sûrement un leurre… Comme si ces sauvages pouvaient être un tant soit peu civilisés…

Quelques minutes à peine après son intrusion, elle sentit une présence menaçante. Face à elle se trouvait une femme à cheveux courts et bleus. Son visage souriait férocement, caché dans l'ombre de son immense chapeau. Un tatouage mauve en forme de fleur ornait le côté gauche de son nombril. A ses côtés, un sabre pour seul arme. Direct, Yuya commença :

"_\- Amène moi à ton chef !"_

Son ennemie sourit plus franchement avant de répondre :

"_\- Je suis Shihodo, gardienne de la porte des Ténèbres. Ici, personne ne passe._

_\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !"_

Pas de manières. Yuya sortit son épée de son fourreau et attaqua. Elle se mit aussitôt à rire. Trop facile. Sa puissance était sans égale. Gardienne ou non, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

"_\- Amène moi au seigneur des Ténèbres si tu veux vivre !"_

Essoufflée, blessée, Shihodo ne dit rien, essayant vainement de barrer la route à l'Élue la plus forte qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la vaincre, tout au moins pouvait-elle la distraire quelques minutes.

Finalement, la gardienne, à terre, s'avoua vaincue sans pour autant indiquer où se trouvait le démon. Crachotant du sang, elle ricana même :

"_\- Tu devras vaincre chaque personne ici avant de pouvoir le défier. Tu seras morte avant même d'avoir vu sa silhouette…"_

La pointe d'une lame vint se poser sur sa gorge.

"_\- Parle !_

_\- Plutôt mourir que de trahir Kyo !_

_\- Exaucé."_

D'un geste fluide, court et précis, Yuya lui trancha la gorge.

"_\- Et bien, ça en fait une de moins."_

Essuyant négligemment son arme, l'Élue s'avança. Il était temps de trouver ce seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, finalement, cela ne fut pas long. Avait-il senti la vie d'un de ses sujets le quitter ? Avait-il été averti de sa présence ? Etait-il au courant qu'elle était l'Élue la plus puissante arrivée sur son territoire ? Yuya ne le sut jamais. Mais il était là. Et vu le regard qu'il posait sur elle, il n'était visiblement pas content. La jeune femme laissa ses yeux se porter sur sa victime :

"_\- Ah oui. Elle n'a pas voulu m'amener à toi. Dommage pour elle que tu viennes si vite."_

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la fureur dans les yeux de Kyo. Loin de l'effrayer, cela fit rire l'Élue :

"_\- Approche."_

Il s'élança, rapide. Si elle n'avait aucun doute de gagner contre Shihodo, elle savait que, pour avoir une chance de le vaincre, elle devrait faire appel à toutes ses capacités. Tout son savoir. Pour les Élues. Pour Sakuya.

Quand il comprit que son adversaire était, dès le début, à son maximum, il déchaîna également toute sa puissance. Il sembla se concentrer tandis que le rouge de ses yeux s'étendait à la totalité de ses globes oculaires, preuve s'il en fallait encore, de son appartenance maléfique.

Les lames se rencontrèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de bruit pendant une demi-seconde avant qu'elles ne s'entrechoquent de nouveau. Yuya ressentait chaque vibration du métal le long des muscles de son bras, chaque souffle du démon résonnait à ses oreilles tandis que la moindre nuance de l'éclat vermeil de ses yeux était captée par son regard.

Après quelques minutes de combat, l'Élue changea radicalement de rythme, lui permettant d'entailler profondément l'épaule de son adversaire. Elle secoua négligemment son épée pour que le sang parte et se remit en garde. Cependant, la posture de Kyo la fit se méfier. Baissant rapidement son katana de haut en bas, il fit apparaître un magnifique Suzaku. Confiante, elle reçut le coup de plein fouet, appréciant presque la chaleur des flammes.

_« - C'est avec ça que tu comptes me battre ? »_

Suite à cela, le combat se fit plus enragé, plus agressif. Yuya récolta quelques blessures mais rien de méchant tandis que le démon ne pouvait que repousser ses attaques. D'ici quelques instants, elle l'achèverait, elle en était certaine.

Cependant, les veines du démon paraissaient s'assombrir de secondes en secondes tandis que la puissance du démon augmentait. Kyo parvint à ne plus être essoufflé lorsque ses mains furent totalement noires. Redoublant d'efforts, Yuya enchaîna les coups et les parades, meurtrissant la chair de son ennemi. Ce dernier lui rendit coup pour coup qu'elle put néanmoins amoindrir. Sa force augmentait de façon exponentielle sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il s'éloigna quelques instants pour lui porter de nouveau un Suzaku. Cette fois-ci, Yuya se protégea du mieux qu'elle put. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le prendre de plein fouet sans réel dommage. Accordant au maximum son attention à la créature mythique qui apparaissait devant elle, elle parvint à l'esquiver avec une brûlure sur le bras droit. Elle allait se précipiter sur son adversaire quand tout son corps se crispa. C'était la deuxième attaque du phénix légendaire.

Pressant négligemment la blessure profonde qu'elle avait au flanc, Yuya raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Les veines du démon semblaient grandir encore et elle savait qu'elle devait tout porter dans ce coup pour le tuer avant que sa puissance n'augmente encore. Elle se prépara mentalement, refoulant la douleur. Un cri de guerre accompagna son geste, lui redonnant un peu de la vitalité qui s'écoulait par son ventre. Lorsque la lame ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du torse de son ennemi, son regard fut étrangement attiré sur le côté. Une forme humanoïde semblait s'élancer vers elle... des renforts ? Cette distraction fut suffisante pour que son ouïe, concentrée jusque là sur le combat, s'ouvre à l'extérieur. Elle entendit alors une voix familière, entendue il y a plusieurs mois de cela, crier son nom d'une manière désespérée.

Ce fut également suffisant pour que Kyo écarte la lame de Yuya de ses points vitaux et lui assène un coup de sabre, la blessant profondément. Une lumière vive les entoura tous deux, et elle ressentit une brûlure à sa poitrine avant de s'écrouler.

⼓2

Lorsque l'Élue se réveilla, ses blessures avaient été soignées et pansées et son épée n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre à demi-éclairée. A côté de son lit se trouvait un fauteuil. Une personne y était assise, lisant un livre. La jeune femme se redressa vivement, gémissant un peu sous la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à son torse. N'osant y croire, elle murmura :

"_\- Sakuya ?!"_

La personne ferma son livre et le posa à côté d'elle avant de se diriger doucement vers la blessée. Il ne s'agissait pas de la brusquer. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'eut cependant aucun geste à faire car elle se retrouva écrasée dans une forte étreinte. Elle referma ses bras et posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de sa cousine. Après quelques instants, cette dernière s'écarta pour demander :

"_\- Mais comment… pourquoi est-ce que… Tu… tu devrais être… __**morte**__."_

L'ancienne Élue parut gênée et s'assit à côté de sa cousine avant de soupirer :

"_\- C'est compliqué…"_

Sakuya, les bras recouverts jusqu'aux épaules des volutes de possession, l'épée au poing, se trouvait aux portes de l'enfer. Et curieusement, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entrer. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être Élue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les massacres, alors participer à cela ? Et perdre sa vie ? Très égoïstement, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tuer l'alpha. L'Élue la plus puissante n'y était jamais parvenue. Alors pourquoi cela changerait pour elle ?

Indécise quant à ce qu'elle devait faire, la jeune femme s'assit contre les portes. Elle goûta aux plaisirs simples de la vie : le soleil qui réchauffait agréablement sa peau, le vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Les yeux fermés, elle ne sentit pas qu'on l'observait. L'épée rituelle gisait à ses côtés, inutile. Ce fut quand l'ombre du voyeur vint s'étendre sur son visage, cachant le soleil, que l'Élue réalisa : elle était en face d'un démon. Effrayée, elle se colla encore plus contre la porte.

Menaçant, le démon semblait la toiser. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le battre et d'ailleurs, elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Elle n'avait pas les réflexes de sa cousine. Il avait sorti son arme et la braquait sur la jeune femme tremblante :

"_\- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?"_

Devant le manque flagrant de réponse, il insista :

"_\- Tu es encore une Élue venue détruire l'alpha n'est-ce pas ? Pense-tu pouvoir me battre ? Je serais ton adversaire et te tuerais avant que tu n'arrives à lui. Tu… Tu pleures ?!"_

Sakuya pleurait en effet. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cette situation. Elle ne désirait tuer personne mais vivre en harmonie avec toutes choses. Pourquoi l'obligeait-on à tuer ?

"_\- Tue moi alors. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer l'alpha. Je souhaite juste que tout ça finisse."_

Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. En vérité, elle était terrifiée. Pourtant, loin de la frapper, la main qui s'approcha d'elle l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, elle attendit, anxieuse, la suite. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui accorderait le bénéfice du doute.

Il l'emmena aux enfers, lui montra la vie des démons, bien loin des préjugés du clan. Elle apprit à aimer la vie, la ville, ses habitants, les coutumes parfois étranges… tout lui semblait incroyable. Comment pouvait-on vouloir tuer ces personnes sur le simple fait qu'ils étaient différents ? Ils n'avaient pas choisi d'être des démons. Elle les comprenait et les acceptait. Elle s'était même fait une place parmi eux. Et mieux encore, elle avait réussi à se faire une place dans le cœur de Kyoshiro, le démon qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Quand leur amour se concrétisa, l'artefact se dissout pour revenir sur l'autel, attendant la prochaine Élue et faisant croire au clan à la mort de Sakuya. Ne restait des volutes sur les bras de cette dernière que des traces claires, des vestiges de ce qu'elle avait été.

"_\- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'ont fait prendre quelque chose… Ils te tiennent en otage ? Ce sont des __**démons**__ Sakuya. Ils ne peuvent __**pas**__ être gentils. C'est dans leur nature, réfléchis !"_

L'ancienne Élue soupira. Elle avait naïvement pensé que son récit aurait touché Yuya de telle sorte qu'elle abandonne elle aussi sa condition mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle se leva, triturant ses mains. Elle ne lui avait pas encore tout dit.

"_\- Yuya, je… J'ai trouvé ma place ici. Tu ne peux pas les tuer, je…"_

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et ricana :

"_\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? Il me semble que je n'étais pas loin de remplir ma mission avant que tu ne m'interrompes !_

_\- Je...Ecoute Yuya, ne m'en veux pas mais… J'ai… J'aisynchronisétoncoeuravecceluidel'alphaetj'aiscellél'artefact." _

Il y eut un moment avant que l'Élue ne comprenne le fouillis des mots de Sakuya. L'Élue entra dans une colère noire. Comment sa cousine avait-elle pu ? Elle n'allait jamais réussir à le tuer si son cœur était synchronisé au sien. Elle était l'Élue parmi toutes. Son destin était de tuer l'alpha et tous les démons ensuite. Comment pouvait-elle le faire si elle était morte ? A quoi servait de tuer le plus fort d'entre eux pour que le second prenne aussitôt sa place ? Elle devait les anéantir. Faire la fierté de son clan. Sans l'artefact, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sa cousine avait même fait en sorte que, si elle choisissait de se suicider, cela n'affecte pas l'alpha. C'était une évidence maintenant, Sakuya était passée du côté de l'ennemi. Elle était possédée.

"_\- Yuya, essaie de comprendre. Ne te braque pas je t'en prie..."_

Le regard noir de sa cousine la transperça de part en part :

"_\- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Écarte-toi."_

Yuya se leva, ignorant les protestations de ses membres douloureux. Elle franchit la porte de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, déterminée à retrouver ce Kyoshiro et lui faire avouer. Sa poitrine lui brûlait atrocement. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permet de voir la marque de synchronisation. Elle s'occuperait de cette malédiction plus tard. Si elle arrivait à désenvouter Sakuya, à deux, elles pourraient vaincre sans mal ces démons.

Toutefois, la jeune femme n'alla pas bien loin. Quelques couloirs au-delà de la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter, elle se fit violemment plaquer contre un mur. Elle chercha aussitôt à se débattre mais l'assaillant était plus fort et ses blessures la faisaient souffrir. Son regard s'ancra dans les yeux vermeilles tandis qu'une main se posait sur les doigts enserrant son cou. Ce fut l'alpha qui brisa le silence en premier :

"_\- J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion…_

_\- Tss. Tu en es incapable. Mais vas-y serre de toutes tes forces. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu te tues. Même si ça doit passer par ma mort."_

Ces dernières paroles augmentèrent la rage de l'alpha qui serra plus fortement avant de relâcher la pression tout aussi brusquement. Yuya n'eut pas la faiblesse de lui montrer sa douleur et ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard.

Ce fut Sakuya, affolée, qui les sépara :

"_\- Yuya ! Kyo ! Arrêtez de vous battre. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas profiter de la vie sans chercher à vous entretuer ?"_

L'alpha n'eut qu'un claquement de langue agacé avant de partir tandis que l'Élue restait sur place, bouillonnante de rage. Elle était si proche du but et si loin de pouvoir l'atteindre finalement.

"_\- Yuya, voyons. Pense un peu à ce que tu pourrais faire sans devoir être l'Élue !"_

Et pendant un instant, elle considéra la chose. Vraiment. Que faire ? Sa vie, son **existence** entière tournait autour de l'alpha. Elle était née au sein d'un clan pour être l'Élue. Elle avait été entraînée pour battre Kyo. Elle avait passé chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute de son existence à désirer et à apprendre comment anéantir le plus puissant des démons. Sa mort ne pouvait être que face au démon. Sa vie était régie par Kyo. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme depuis sa naissance.

⼓2

L'Élue, incapable de se battre et encore moins de tuer, s'était installée chez Sakuya. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Kyoshiro qu'elle avait froidement ignorée. Pourtant, force est de constater que sa bonne humeur et son humour avaient eu raison de sa froideur et, petit à petit, elle avait consenti à lui parler. Cependant, elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais et restait même cloîtrée dans sa chambre lorsque Kyo venait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était bien trop souvent dans cette maison pour un soi-disant roi. Elle lui en avait fait la remarque et il s'était emporté. Cela avait fini sur une dispute mémorable. La première d'une longue liste.

Petit à petit, jours après jours, semaines après semaines, mois après mois, Yuya s'habitua aux enfers. C'était si différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Si différent de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. La vie y était étrangement similaire à celle du clan. L'obsession pour la destruction en moins peut être. Elle appréciait même la présence de Kyoshiro. Et les disputes quasi-quotidiennes avec Kyo également même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas spécialement sortir à l'extérieur. Les volutes sombres sur sa peau faisaient fuir les démons. Ils la craignaient. Pour eux, c'était elle le monstre. Elle était venue pour les détruire. Et peu importe si elle avait fait preuve de bonne ou mauvaise foi. Sa nature parlait pour elle.

Et ils avaient raison. Parfois, elle avait de terribles accès de colère. Sans raison, elle entrait dans une rage folle et cherchait à tout détruire sur son passage. Lors de ces crises, seul Kyo parvenait à arrêter sa folie meurtrière. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne lors de ces accès mais avait blessé accidentellement plusieurs personnes. Sa cousine, des voisins…

Et toujours, Kyo et elle-même. Ils revenaient perclus de courbatures, de contusions de toutes sortes et de blessures plus ou moins profondes. C'était toujours plus violent, toujours plus grave. C'était incompréhensible. A chaque fois, le phénomène auquel Yuya avait assisté lors de leur premier combat prenait plus d'ampleur chez Kyo. Il semblait rongé par la même folie, le même mal qui prenait toujours plus possession de lui.

Et un beau jour, ce fut l'explosion. Rien ne put plus la retenir. L'Élue entra dans une rage telle que les scellés sur l'artefact se brisèrent. Elle récupéra son arme avec délectation. Il fallait qu'elle anéantisse le seigneur des enfers. C'était son but, sa vie, sa mission. Il fallait vaincre. Le vaincre, le vaincre, le vaincre. Rien d'autre ne comptait !

Un combat s'engagea entre elle et son adversaire de toujours. Plus violent. Plus brutal. Plus cruel. Plus envahissant. Plus impétueux. Plus terrible. Plus intense. Plus possessif. Entre eux deux, il n'y eut plus que de déchaînement de violence, résultat d'une prophétie aussi vieille que le monde.

_Des Élues, seule une réussira._

_Des Élues, seule une vaincra._

_Des Élues, seule une le seigneur des Ténèbres anéantira,_

_Mais du prix de sa vie, elle paiera._

Les volutes sur le corps de l'Élue luisirent intensément, annihilant la moindre pensée, détruisant la cohésion d'esprit. Ne restait plus que la violence, la destruction, le combat.

Le démon aussi n'était pas en reste. Il était presque entièrement possédé par le mal qui le rongeait. L'Élue, quant à elle, avait entièrement succombé. Résistant à la folie, s'accrochant à la dernière once d'humanité de son être, Kyo s'approcha d'elle. Il récolta de nouvelles blessures mais n'y prêta pas attention. Arrivé à son niveau, il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser sauvagement avant d'être lui-même englouti par le mal.

Lorsque Yuya ressurgit, elle ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre que Kyo l'avait sauvé avant que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit damné pour toujours. Et elle comprit. Tout devint clair. Elle était l'Élue qui permettrait de l'anéantir pour de bon. Un sort issu du fond des âges s'imposa à son esprit. Elle se mit à parler la Langue Unique, disparue depuis des millénaires. Elle aspirait le mal du démon en elle. Elle le transférait dans son corps. Ce corps qui avait été créé dans cet unique but. Ce corps qui avait été entraîné pour ce seul dessein. Elle était l'Élue et elle allait anéantir le seigneur des Ténèbres. Et mourir.

Quand elle fut certaine que tout le vice présent dans le corps de Kyo était (à) présent dans le sien et avant que son mal ne la ronge à son tour, elle retourna l'artefact contre son cœur, le transperçant. C'est ainsi que l'Élue anéantit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le payant de sa vie.

⼓2

Adossés à un arbre, Kyo et Yuya observaient le paysage autour d'eux, silencieux. Après le combat titanesque qui avait opposé les deux puissances qui les habitaient, Sakuya et Kyoshiro avaient pensé ne jamais les revoir. Ils étaient morts, anéantis par leurs mal respectif.

Maintenant, ils partageaient le même cœur, pour survivre. Kyo, ayant recouvré ses esprits, avait tout tenté pour sauver Yuya. L'Élue avait péri, tout comme le seigneur des Ténèbres et désormais, leurs incarnations dépendaient l'un de l'autre. Toute leur vie personnifiée avait été basée sur celle de l'autre et, aujourd'hui encore, leurs existences étaient inextricablement liées pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me donner des idées et des thèmes afin que je les traite dans ce recueil ! :)  
Je vais également bientôt poster sur mon autre recueil-défi de cent thèmes, n'hésitez pas à aller le voir !_


End file.
